Quiero Salvarte
by GeishaPax
Summary: Hizo lo imposible por salvarla, viajó tantas veces y la vió morir de diferentes maneras que empezaba a cuestionarse si podría cambiar el destino de la médico de cabello rosa. Tal vez lo único que le faltaba por hacer era luchar por ella desde el inicio. SI NO TE GUSTA EL KAKASAKU, NO LEAS. No se aceptaran mensajes ofensivos
1. I

Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. El argumento es parte de mi cabecita loca.

* * *

 **Quiero salvarte**

 **Por GeishaPax**

 **I**

Aún miraba confundida a las afueras de Konoha, los actos de Sasuke aunque en parte la alegraban, le provocaban un dolor considerable. Pensaba que, cuando al fin se liberara de tanto odio, y tenerlo de vuelta, la harían sentir feliz, pero no. Eso no había pasado.

Al contrario, algo había cambiado. Se dió cuenta al sentir los dedos de Sasuke en su frente. Sabía lo que significaba ese gesto, era la demostración más pura y sincera de amor de un Uchiha, incluso momentos antes pidió irse nuevamente con él. Pero al notar como se dió la conversación, no se sintió nada feliz por su situación particular.

Su ex maestro no había dicho mucho, suficiente había logrado con liberarlo y observar con prudencia las acciones de su antiguo alumno. Notó más una mirada triste a una enamorada en su alumna, incluso cuando Sasuke en apariencia aceptó los sentimientos de la pelirosa.

Sasuke emprendió el camino de su viaje y Sakura no hizo nada por detenerlo o ir sin su permiso. En un pasado lo hubiese hecho sin dudar, así lo hizo en dos ocasiones: cuando Sasuke se fue con Orochimaru y cuándo Sakura estuvo dispuesta a asesinarlo.

La chica era lista, se liberó de sus compañeros, incluso de Sai, un ex ANBU. Cuando supo lo que iba a suceder, viajó rogando a todos los dioses que no fuese demasiado tarde. Sintió su alma en un hilo al ver que casi pierden a Sakura dos veces a manos de Sasuke.

Incluso en el campo de batalla, en la cuarta guerra, una preocupación diferente y nueva empezaba a recorrerlo cada que la joven entraba en acción. Aunque hubo sorpresas gratas en el entrenamiento de su alumna, había florecido y era considerada una de las Kunoichi más poderosas en la historia, al mismo grado de ser conocida actualmente como la nueva Sannin con sus dos compañeros.

Ahora la tranquilidad y paciencia de Sakura empezaba a serle abrumadora.

Kakashi la observó de reojo y dijo en voz alta:

—Es la primera vez que lo veo tan sincero.

Ella solamente sonrió amargamente y dió la espalda a la entrada de la aldea.

—Será mejor que vayas a la oficina, eres el Hokage, este asunto está cerrado. — le dirigió una mirada rápida mientras Kakashi se aproximaba a su lado.

—Siempre se puede cruzar un gato negro y…

—¡No te dejaré desviarte Kakashi! — exclamó ella mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo obligaba a caminar con ella. —No pienso dejarte ir como siempre, irás a esa oficina o la quinta no me dejará en paz.

—Sakura…

—Aún te estás poniendo al día, ayúdame con eso al menos, yo tengo que supervisar el implante de Naruto. — Sakura notó que ya no le hablaba con el clásico "Sakura-chan" y eso la dejó un poco pensativa.

—¿Es muy complicado poner un brazo? — preguntó el sexto Hokage al ver la seriedad de la chica.

—No es algo común sensei, es la primera vez que haremos algo así en Konoha.

—Hmm.

—¿Qué sucede? — cuando algo no le apetecía o le molestaba, su antiguo maestro era muy obvio.

—Me dijiste sensei… hace unos momentos me llamaste solo por mi nombre.

—¿En serio? — preguntó aún agarrándolo firmemente del brazo. —No me he dado cuenta, tal vez el tiempo juntos durante la guerra me hicieron una irrespetuosa, discúlpeme.

Kakashi negó.

—Me gusta más que Kakashi-sensei, Kakashi-sama o Hokage-sama…

Sakura se detuvo y soltó lentamente al famoso ninja copia.

—Aquí nos separamos, el hospital está hacia la derecha y tú tienes que seguir derecho. Por favor, esfuérzate al máximo Kakashi sen…

—Sakura…

—Kakashi, de acuerdo, la costumbre debe salir poco a poco. — se defendió levantando los brazos en señal de rendición. —Prometeme que un día que tenga libre, nos veremos para comer con Naruto y Sai.

Kakashi sonrió bajo la máscara, eso era cierto, pese a ser el Hokage, Sakura Haruno estaba más ocupada en el hospital que cuando era su estudiante.

—Lo prometo.

* * *

 _ **Dos años después.**_

Caminó por los pasillos del hospital de Konoha, ignoró a varias enfermeras, aunque ellas no hicieron mucho por intentar detener al Hokage. Kakashi estaba leyendo el reporte de la misión de todos, especialmente iba preocupado y molesto por un fragmento en específico del reporte de Naruto.

Casi muere en batalla y Sakura dió casi todo su chakra para salvarlo.

— _Sakura me regañó por ser tan idiota y me dijo que Hinata debió tener alguna otra razón, ya que cuando una chica se enamora de verdad sus sentimientos no pueden cambiar, estoy seguro que ella hablaba de lo que siente por Sasuke._

Kakashi no podía creer que aún en esas circunstancias siguiera pensando en Sasuke Uchiha. No es que tuviera algo en contra del muchacho, salvó a Hiashi y evitó el impacto de un meteorito en Konoha.

Era su ex alumno, pero no podía hacer empatía por la situación sentimental en la que estaba colocando a Sakura, le molestaba en sobre manera que prometió protegerla y ayudarla siempre, y ella seguía esperanzada a un imposible.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Shizune en plena revisión de la chica de cabello rosado, quien por inercia se llevó las manos al pecho, levantando su ropa para cubrirse.

—Hokage-sama, estoy curando la espalda de Sakura. Debería ser más cuidadoso o podría resultar siendo el herido.

Sakura lo miraba un poco confundida por la entrada tan abrupta. Pasaron unos segundos en los que ex alumna y ex maestro se observaban sin decir nada y Shizune solo veía como si fuese un partido de ping pong esa lucha de miradas.

—Naruto está bien, pero por lo que veo, te arriesgaste en salvar a tu compañero y pusiste en riesgo tu vida. — habló Kakashi ignorando por completo a Shizune.

—Iba a morir si no me arriesgaba… — dijo cabizbaja, Kakashi no entendía porque reaccionaba así.

—Shizune, ¿podrías…?

—Oh, sí, claro. — la mujer se puso de pie y salió.

—En parte me siento culpable. — continuó Sakura con el relato.

—¿Culpable?

—Yo alenté a Hinata a hablar con Naruto, pero a veces se me olvida que es un idiota y es lento, eso complicó más la situación. — se puso de pie y le dió la espalda al peliplata mientras se abrochaba el sostén y se subía la blusa. —El que lo hirieran fue por perseguir a Hinata…

—No es tu culpa que ellos decidieran romperse el corazón. — Kakashi sabía por Naruto lo que había pasado, pero desconocía la parte en donde Sakura había sido el cupido inicial.

—Debí ponerles como ejemplo mi situación, con el corazón roto dos veces y resignandome.

—Él vino. — interrumpió sin pensar, el hecho de escuchar la amargura de las palabras del elemento que daba alegría al antigüo equipo siete le preocupó, tal vez si supiese lo que hizo el Uchiha, no hablaría así.

—Lo sé, me lo dijo Lee.

—Pensé que te emocionaría que salvó a la aldea y a tu viejo sensei.

—Me alivia saber que salvó a la aldea y a mi maestro. — giró al fin y notó la tensión de Kakashi por la frialdad en sus palabras. —pero nunca pensó en mí en todo éste tiempo.

—Tal vez no es aún su tiempo.

—No, ese tiempo nunca existió para mi. — respondió la konoichi.

Kakashi iba a decir algo pero la puerta se abrió mostrando a una alterada Tsunade.

—¡Kakashi, idiota!

—El mismo en persona. — respondió confundido mientras sentía como lo agarraba del cuello del chaleco y Sakura avanzaba para intentar detenerla.

—¡Estaban ahí! Casi mato a mi alumna y si Hiashi no pide prórroga, ya estarían muertos.

—Maestra, si nos deja hablar podría…

—¡No! — interrumpió la rubia. — ¿Sabes el conflicto entre naciones que se iba a formar? Los Nara son primordiales en asuntos de planeación estratégica, los Hyuga son uno de los clanes más antigüos y respetados, Naruto Uzumaki es el hijo de tu maestro, el cuarto Hokage y héroe de la guerra, Sakura es considerada la nueva princesa de Konoha por sus habilidades en el campo de batalla y la medicina.

—También fue nuestra responsabilidad al no comunicarnos… — interrumpió Sakura.

—¡Calla!

La pelirosa cerró en automático la boca y apretó los labios.

—Primera y última vez que actúas como un novato. — el puño de la quinta Hokage se levantó y golpeó la pared justo a un costado del rostro de Kakashi, provocando un agujero en el consultorio de a lado.

Tsunade caminó de vuelta a la puerta, giró y dijo un último "idiota" antes de salir.

—Pudo ser peor, pudo tirar el hospital de un golpe. — respondió Kakashi para liberar la tensión.

Sakura empezó a reír seguida por el Hokage.

— _¡Te escuché idiota!_

En definitiva no era su día.

* * *

 _ **Meses después.**_

—Sakura-chan al fin llegas. —Naruto le hizo una seña con la mano mientras la muchacha se acomodaba el cabello nuevamente.

—No grites, aún sigo sin entender qué hacemos aquí.

—Es algo importante feita, no seas mala. — Sai llegó seguido de Ino.

—No entiendo tanto misterio. — Sakura miró a la gente que poco a poco llegaba a las afueras del bar. —llegamos a la edad del alcohol y no pierdes la oportunidad.

—B-buenas noches. — Hinata llegó y miró a Naruto, quién le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Kakashi-sensei no llega. — Naruto revisaba nuevamente la hora en su reloj.

—Tienes demasiadas expectativas en que llegue a tiempo… — respondió Sai.

—Hoy no me encontré a ninguna anciana. — dijo el ninja enmascarado detrás de Sai.

El pelinegro casi cae al suelo de la impresión. Todos entraron al interior del famoso bar con muchas preguntas, Naruto convocó a la mayoría de sus amigos que no se encontraban en misión para darles una noticia importante.

—Acá. —Shikamaru señaló una mesa bastante grande en donde ya los esperaban la quinta, Shizune, Iruka y Chouji.

Todos tomaron asiento y en la cabecera, Naruto y Hinata esperaban un poco ansiosos.

—Y bien Naruto, ¿cuándo se casan? — soltó Kakashi de la nada.

La pareja se puso pálida mientras todos guardaron silencio por la impresión.

—¿P-Pero Kakashi-sensei c-cómo? —Naruto empezó a tartamudear al igual que lo hacía en el pasado su novia.

—Idiota, Hinata trae el anillo puesto. — respondió Shikamaru señalando la mano de la Hyuga mientras ella se cubría la cara.

—¡Al fin! — Sakura se lanzó en un abrazo a Hinata, seguida por Ino.

Todos se dedicaron a felicitar a la pareja.

—Ten Shizune. — Tsunade le pasó unas monedas a la sonriente médico.

—Te dije que el primero de los alumnos de Kakashi-sama en casarse sería Naruto.

Naruto soltó una carcajada. —Abuela, ¿por quién habías apostado?

—Por Sakura, por supuesto. — respondió la rubia mientras tomaba nuevamente una copa de sake.

—Es imposible que yo lo haga, para eso necesitaría estar enamorada y tener novio. — dijo la pelirosa un poco mareada y levantando su copa. —Por los novios.

* * *

Naruto era llevado en el hombro de Chouji seguido por una mareada Hinata que guiaba Shino. La reunión había terminado al lograr acabarse el alcohol del lugar. Sai e Ino desaparecieron prácticamente al salir del lugar. Gai tenía una ventaja al menos al ir en silla de ruedas a diferencia de los demás, pero tuvo que llevarse a un muy borracho Lee que le había pedido matrimonio a Sakura diez veces.

Shikamaru guiaba a una ebria Tsunade con ayuda de Shizune.

Sakura se despidió de su ex maestro y empezó a caminar con calma. No iba ebria pero el alcohol ya había hecho un poco de estragos en ella. Se sentía mareada y seguramente no caminaba tan normal como lo haría para llegar a su piso.

Kakashi estaba a punto de partir cuando escuchó una maldición de la mujer y observó como revisaba su sandalia. Se había roto.

—Sakura, será mejor que te acompañe tu viejo maestro, a este paso vas a llegar sin zapatos.

—Muy gracioso. — dijo ella al intentar acomodar de nuevo su calzado.

Kakashi la rodeó con un brazo en los hombros y empezaron a caminar.

—Si tropiezas, te puedo detener más fácil.

Ella solo asintió sin decir nada. Empezaron a caminar mientras ella se animaba a hablar.

—Kakashi, ¿por qué insistes en decirte viejo?

—Les llevo catorce años, Sakura.

—En dado caso, serías un hermano mayor, mis padres no me tuvieron a los catorce. — respondió ella como si nada.

—Prefiero viejo a que me llames hermano. — contestó con sinceridad. —Sakura…

—Hoy estás particularmente platicador, saldremos a beber más seguido. — exclamó Sakura con una sonrisa en los labios. —Dime.

—¿Era en serio cuando insinuaste ya no sentir nada por Sasuke?

—No lo insinué, simplemente ya no es lo mismo, lo que siento por él ya es diferente. — respondió con seriedad. —Llevo mucho tiempo pensándolo, pero entre más lo hago, me siento más lejana a él.

—Seguramente al verlo podrás aclararlo.

—No lo quiero ver. — afirmó la Kunoichi decidida.

Caminaron por un rato en silencio sin decir nada. Hasta que Sakura rompió con el silencio nuevamente.

—Pienso darme una oportunidad.

—¿Con quién?

—Aún no lo sé, saldré y conoceré gente, incluso puede que tenga una cita con Lee. —Kakashi por primera vez giró a verla con horror. —De acuerdo, tal vez a Lee lo deje fuera de la ecuación después de tantos rechazos esta noche.

—Hmm, llegamos.

Sakura miró el edificio en donde estaba su hogar.

—Gracias por escucharme. — la mujer con decisión se acercó a Kakashi y puso la mano en el borde de la máscara. El ninja iba a detenerla cuando sintió que solo la bajó un poco de una mejilla.

—El secreto del ninja copia sigue intacto. — dijo al separarse. —Buenas noches.

Sakura avanzó con cuidado por la escalera y subió. El Hokage puso las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y empezó a caminar de vuelta.

—Kakashi "sensei" — gritó Sakura haciendo énfasis de burla en la segunda palabra.

Kakashi giró y vió a la chica recargada en el barandal mirándolo bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Era una especie de visión fantasmagórica, demasiado atrayente.

—Estuve tentada en romper esa maldita máscara, debes estar más alerta. — se despidió con la mano y entró a su departamento.

Kakashi tenía muchos pensamientos trabajando a la velocidad de la luz en su cabeza, estaba decidido a ayudar a Sakura a ser feliz. Sobre todo al notar en tantas ocasiones la amargura de la chica, no podía ser que hayan cambiado sus sentimientos tan rápido. No con lo que le dijo a Naruto para ir tras Hinata en la luna.

 _ **Continuará**_

* * *

Yo!

Hola a todos, mi nombre es GeishaPax y soy nueva en este fandom. Por lo general me la paso haciendo historias en Resident Evil y leo algunos fics de anime, hasta hace poco emprendí mi camino a CCS y Hellsing; pero algo de mi, no me dejaba estar tranquila. Llevo años con este par en mi corazón y no sabía si escribir sobre ellos o no.

En ese proceso, me metí a mi cuenta en DevianArt y a Instagram a buscar imágenes. Encontrando con campañas desagradables en contra de la pareja, ¿en qué demonios les afecta que a unos nos guste eso? Vi tanto "hate" que en mi corazón, apareció una geisha interna que dijo (adelanto, en mi vida cotidiana suelo ser muy vulgar):

—¡Qué se jodan!, Voy a hacerlo.

Y aquí me tienen.

¿Por qué me gusta el KakaSaku? Porque creo que Sasuke no merecía a Sakura pese a su camino de redención, Kakashi daba ciertos tintes para emocionar mi corazón. Díganme loca. Para mí fue así.

¿Mi personaje femenino favorito es Sakura? Sí, siento que a pesar de querer darle cierto papel importante en la guerra y con Sasori, la gente aún no ve el que tuvo en toda la serie. Un personaje que tuvo que aprender a crecer y sobresalir.

Entonces, ¿mi personaje favorito es Kakashi? No, mi personaje favorito es Neji, Kakashi es el que le sigue.

Estoy nerviosa, demasiado. Ojalá les guste, aún no decido cada cuanto voy a actualizar, quiero ver si soy linchada o no.

En fin.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	2. II

Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. El argumento es parte de mi cabecita loca.

* * *

 **Quiero salvarte**

 **Por GeishaPax**

 **II**

¡Qué agotadores eran los días de guardia! Y no por la gente que iba al hospital por los malestares y situaciones más tontas, sino por el mal de informes que tenían que actualizar y pasar a las computadoras que había implementado Kakashi a todos los departamentos importantes dentro de Konoha. Agradecía las innovaciones que venían con el Sexto Hokage pero, pasar pergaminos al ordenador no era lo más agradable, llevaban años sin poder terminar algunos archivos de casos importantes y serios.

Tsunade iba y venía, y eso la animaba un poco. Se veía feliz de cumplir su sueño de viajar por el mundo, sin dejar de estar al pendiente de lo que sucedía en el hospital.

Pero hoy no era un día particularmente feliz, la lluvia amenazaba con caer y ella estaba saturada en deberes.

Tenía que cubrir horas de clínica y se dirigió a la habitación en donde la esperaba un paciente. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con el Hokage.

—Eres malo inventando nombres, Nikito. — saludó Sakura mientras cerraba la puerta y empezaba a recogerse el cabello.

—Es más divertido hacer eso que decir que viene Kakashi a su revisión mensual. — respondió el peliplata desde la cama en donde esperaba sentado.

—Pues vamos a empezar, abre tu chaleco. — Sakura sacó un estetoscopio mientras el hombre hacía caso, empezó a escuchar el corazón de su maestro. —Respira profundo.

El hombre le hizo caso, empezó a respirar después de que un rayo iluminó la habitación y marcó el inicio de una gran tormenta.

—Haré ahora una revisión rápida con chakra. — señaló Sakura para que cerrará el chaleco nuevamente.

—Sakura, voy a sonar insistente pero, llevas mucho tiempo con la mirada triste. — aprovechó el Hokage para hablar con ella. —Sabes bien que respeto tus decisiones como mujer, pero realmente me tienes preocupado.

—Estoy bien, te lo prometo, tal vez el amor que ronda en el aire de la aldea hace notar un poco más a los solitarios.

—¿Y por eso pensaste en Lee antes que en Sasuke? — preguntó burlón.

—Pensaría en todos antes que en él. — respondió Sakura mientras bajaba las manos cubiertas de chakra verde a la cadera del ninja. —Si Naruto te ha dicho algo, no le hagas caso, sigue con la esperanza de que pase algo entre nosotros, pero yo no quiero.

—¿Miedo tal vez?

—No, amor propio. — respondió ella mientras sentía que las lágrimas se empezaban a formar en sus ojos.

Mucho tiempo se antepuso a su propia felicidad y se olvidó de que lo principal era cuidarse y valorarse, siempre se sintió acomplejada, inferior, débil y fea por los acontecimientos de los últimos años. Sakura tenía que florecer alguna vez, y dejando atrás lo que puede que sea un capricho, era lo mejor.

Kakashi escuchó como la respiración de la chica cambiaba y giró sobre el hombro para encontrarla con los ojos a nada de llorar y pérdida en sus pensamientos.

Giró en la cama y se puso de pie ante una confundida médico.

—Vales demasiado incluso para el mejor hombre del país del fuego. Pero eso te lo digo yo porque no soy objetivo y me he encariñado contigo. — le dijo mientras levantaba el rostro de Sakura y le limpiaba algunas lágrimas que se escaparon. —Sé que harás lo correcto.

—Y pensar que el primer día que conociste al equipo siete, dijiste que nos odiabas. — contestó mientras le dirigía una sonrisa tímida.

—Un comentario muy desatinado para el primer equipo que me robó el corazón.

Sakura soltó una risita tímida por la declaración tan tierna que acababa de soltar su ex maestro.

—Tengo que terminar de revisarte. — Sakura iba a retroceder cuando se tropezó con la rueda de la cama de atrás.

Kakashi la quiso detener pero el pie de la chica fue otro impedimento, logrando que tropezara cayendo sobre ella en la cama.

—¿No te lastimé?

—No, pero pesas. — respondió una apenada ninja.

Las miradas se cruzaron en ese momento, con una fuerza más grande que la tormenta que cubría en ese momento el hospital. Kakashi sabía lo hermosa que era Sakura, lo había percibido desde que era pequeña y la vio dejar poco a poco la apariencia de niña, cuando menos se dió cuenta, Sakura se había vuelto una mujer muy bella admirada por muchos hombres de todas las naciones. Pero al tenerla así, debajo de él, se dió cuenta de que ni para el sexto Hokage le era indiferente, por eso la molestia con ella en particular por llamarle maestro o por los títulos de respeto, por eso se molestó un poco al inicio cuando ella le dijo "hermano mayor" y por eso su molestia al escuchar la mención de darle una oportunidad a otros hombres.

Solo había una forma para descubrir si había pasado Sasuke a la historia. En un impulso un tanto idiota, se bajó la máscara ante la mirada sorprendida de su antigua alumna y la besó.

Sakura se había quedado pérdida igual en la mirada de su ex profesor, siempre pensó que era particularmente guapo e intrigante por la máscara. Pero el tenerlo fuera de una misión, tan cerca, era desconcertante, se sintió como una niña pequeña que estaba haciendo una travesura muy mala cuando vió la mano de Kakashi subir hasta la máscara y bajarla de golpe. ¡Le estaba mostrando el rostro sin pedírselo! Y no sólo eso, ese rostro ya lo conocía, era Sukea, su profesor les había mostrado el rostro en sus narices y no se dieron cuenta. Cuando iba a decirle la grata sorpresa que acababa de recibir, la sorpresa aumentó diez veces de nivel cuando sintió los labios de Kakashi sobre los suyos.

Nunca había pensado en Kakashi como una posibilidad, tal vez por su cargo actual, porque lo conocía un poco como compañero de la Hoja. En lo más profundo de su ser, como toda chica, en su momento se sintió atraída por su maestro, pero Sasuke estaba cerca de ella y eso le hacía olvidar todo eso.

Ahora lo tenía besándola tímidamente y ella no sabía qué hacer. Un impulso le hizo subir las manos y tomarlo del rostro para besarlo sin timidez.

Kakashi se sorprendió ante el acto de Sakura, ¿qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de Sakura en ese momento? Pensó que lo iba a separar y se ofendería por lo sucedido, pero para su asombro, la kunoichi era curiosa.

Kakashi se acomodó mejor y profundizó el beso con más pasión. Su lado racional estaba muriendo, estuvo a punto de bajar la mano a su cintura cuando la voz de Shizune en el pasillo les hizo separarse abruptamente.

— _Es una cirugía de emergencia, la necesitamos pronto._

Sakura observó a su maestro de reojo mientras se sentaba en la cama y él se subía la máscara ya estando de pie.

—Sakura yo…

—No digas nada, yo también lo propicié, "Sukea". — el tono que usó para decir el nombre del fotógrafo fue un poco resentido. —Será un secreto entre los dos. Estás bien Kakashi, sigue ejercitándote y come mejor.

Sakura se puso de pie y abrió la puerta para salir. Shizune estaba justo frente a ella, pero no percibió a Kakashi gracias a que Sakura cerró la puerta detrás de ella y siguió a Shizune.

Kakashi miraba la puerta como si algo raro hubiese salido tras de ella. Tenía que hablar con ella pero no en ese día, Sakura se quedaría hasta mañana en el hospital y sabía que no era buen momento. Regresaría mañana para disculparse por lo sucedido si era necesario, aunque él no lo lamentara ni un poco; se había sobrepasado, pero ella no parecía molesta o inconforme. Solamente frustrada por descubrir al hombre detrás del disfraz de Sukea.

* * *

La ex alumna intentó distraerse en su guardia pero realmente no estaba funcionando. Seguía sintiendo los labios palpitantes y lo que al parecer era una muestra clara de que su maestro había dejado de verla como una niña, o al menos ese beso no era para una niña. En el pasado podría verse como un crimen, pero ya era adulta, incluso alguna vez Ino le dijo que no pasaba nada si salía con alguien mayor que ella, que catorce años no eran nada, la única diferencia es que su amiga se refería a Genma y no a su antiguo maestro. El ninja era conocido por su afición a las mujeres y este mes, Sakura encabezaba la lista en el top 10 de Genma.

Se aproximaba su hora de salida y eso significaba algo seguro: Kakashi estaría esperándola en la entrada para hablar, y aunque fuese el Hokage, era capaz de estar ahí. Y no quería verlo, quería pensar, quería estar sola. No era buen momento para hablar, se había pasado de la raya. Tal vez, en su necesidad de alejar a Sasuke de su mente, había llegado demasiado lejos.

Hatake Kakashi en verdad el atraía, pero ¿eso sería suficiente para dejar de amar a Sasuke?

Sí, amaba a Sasuke, pero era diferente, no era el amor que todo le perdonaba, el amor que la cegaba. Cada vez iba desapareciendo ese sentimiento que la ataba al último Uchiha, y eso le daba miedo. ¿Sería capaz de volver a sentir algo por alguien más?, o lo que le preocupaba más ¿podría sentir algo tan grande por alguien cómo Kakashi?

—Kaede-san, ¿sabes si el Hokage tiene consulta hoy? — preguntó Sakura a su compañera mientras cerraba su ordenador.

—No, pero. — la médico meditó. — Creo que está esperando a alguien, llegó hace rato al hospital y está en la entrada, ¿a quién buscará?

—Seguro anda perdiendo el tiempo y el venir por sus vitaminas es un buen pretexto. — Sakura no quiso profundizar en el tema o alentar la curiosidad de su colega. —Me voy, ¿podrías sellar mi salida? Tengo algo urgente que hacer saliendo.

—Seguro.

Sakura agradeció y salió por el pasillo. En verdad no quería verse como una cobarde, pero no se sentía lista para hablar con él. No aún.

Giró por el pasillo de la izquierda y salió por la entrada de emergencia. No se quitó la ropa del hospital.

En el mejor de los casos, no la buscaría y sabría que deseaba tiempo para pensar. En el caso más viable, se convertiría en una persecución por toda la aldea jugando al gato y al ratón, en dónde quitarse los cascabeles sería un juego de niños.

Intentó ocultar su presencia, y salió corriendo del hospital a toda velocidad.

* * *

Las seis con dos minutos, ya habían pasado dos minutos de la salida de la pelirosa y no la veía cruzar la puerta. Sabía que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de salir a menos que tuviesen una emergencia o cirugía. Decidido, cruzó la puerta automática y saludó a la recepcionista.

—H-hokage-sama, ¿tiene revisión hoy?

—No, busco a Sakura.

—Oh, no la he visto salir, pero enseguida le puedo decir si está en alguna cirugía. —Mikarin, la recepcionista revisaba la computadora principal. —Es extraño, esto marca que ya pasó su tarjeta y se fue, tal vez salió por atrás.

—Posiblemente, ni hablar, gracias por tu ayuda, iré a buscarla a su casa. — Kakashi se dio media vuelta y se apresuró a salir.

Esa niña había hecho un movimiento no esperado, por estar tan nervioso, no se percató cuando el chakra de Sakura desapareció. Y tampoco lo detectaba en los alrededores, era su ex alumna y muy lista, lo estaba evitando.

Hizo varios sellos e invocó a Pakkun.

—Hace mucho que no me llamabas, Kakashi.

—Tenemos una misión: buscar a Sakura.

—¿Dentro de la aldea? Suena a que estás aburrido más que una misión. — recriminó el nikken mientras comenzaba a olfatear. —Casi no la huelo, cambió de jabón… es muy ligero el aroma en el interior del hospital y también afuera.

—Llévame hacia donde se encuentra. — pidió Kakashi mientras seguía al perro. —Con que quieres jugar, Sakura.

* * *

La ninja dejó su ropa en el buzón de la casa y siguió por los techos. Seguramente parecía un joven Naruto que huye de alguna travesura, pero realmente quería estar lejos, ya se había topado con Iruka en el camino, diciéndole que Kakashi la estaba buscando.

Sabía que su maestro cuando se proponía algo que le importaba, podía ser demasiado persistente, pero nunca creyó ser un posible motivo para que empezara a movilizarse por la aldea en su búsqueda para confrontarse por lo sucedido la noche anterior. Internamente se quería golpear, pero esa voz oscura en su interior estaba festejando con fanfarrias.

Corrió a gran velocidad hasta llegar a la cabeza de piedra de Sarutobi. Un poco lejos de todos, pero el aroma se perdería.

—Esto no es muy maduro, Sakura.

La voz de Kakashi se escuchó detrás de ella, casi pudo sentir su aliento en la nuca.

—Sería madura si fueses paciente y me dejaras pensar un poco sobre lo que pasó.

Sakura avanzó hasta el borde de la escultura y se dejó caer. Kakashi sonrió, no se había percatado del clon.

La kunoichi miraba su objetivo, caería en unos arbustos cerca del parque. De repente una mano la tomó del brazo y la jaló contra el pecho de alguien. En un hábil movimiento, giraron antes de impactar en las hojas. Sakura escuchaba el corazón acelerado de su mentor.

—Me hiciste sudar, en definitiva tengo que salir de ese despacho en cuanto Naruto esté listo.

—Tuviste tiempo para poder pensar, yo no. — Sakura interrumpió. —¿Por qué no me dejas encontrar una buena disculpa?

Kakashi sintió como Sakura se rendía y empezaba a sollozar.

—Ningún hombre en el mundo, ni siquiera el Hokage merece ser culpable de tus lágrimas. — la abrazó al fin y no se movió. —Te presioné demasiado y mereces una disculpa, en verdad creí que Sasuke…

—¡Qué no es por Sasuke! — dijo en un grito ahogado en el pecho del ninja.

Kakashi ya no entendía, ¿ella no se sentía mal por ese beso?

—¿Acaso soy mala, Kakashi? — Sakura se separó al fin un poco para mirarlo con absoluta seriedad —¿Es posible sentir algo por dos hombres?

El peligris solo abrió los ojos de golpe.

—Siento dos cosas distintas por dos hombres, ¿eso me hace mala?

—Uno de los dos va a resultar herido. — respondió al fin.

—Lo sé.

—Seguro será el mayor.

—También lo sé, pero sería por mi.

—Tu nunca me herirías, Sa…

Fue callado, y los métodos no eran los más ortodoxos, le bajó la máscara de golpe y lo besó con fuerza. Era un beso desesperado, ansioso, y el más delicioso en menos de dos días.

A ese paso, el Hokage iba a ser multado por faltas a la moral en un parque familiar y tendría un gran problema con los ancianos del consejo, porque pese a que Sakura no era considerada una niña, legalmente en el País del Fuego, sería una adulta completa hasta los veintiun años. Podía manejar, podía beber, pero sus obligaciones como adulto vendrían hasta los veintiuno.

Usó su jutsu y aparecieron en la mejorada antigua casa en donde vivió con Sakumo.

Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y se separó al fin del beso. Le asombraba estar en la vivienda oficial del Hokage y le alegraba que al fin hubiese salido del departamento tan deprimente en donde vivía cuando era su capitán. Se encontraban sobre un sillón.

—Estoy rompiendo como mil reglas al hacer esto. — Kakashi interrumpió lo que sea que estuviera pensando. —No sabía lo mucho que significabas para mí antes de ese beso, y mucho menos que tenía ese sentimiento dormido muy dentro de mi.

No dijo nada, la ex alumna no esperaba algo así.

—Se que no hablo mucho, que soy un flojo, que no sabes mucho de mi, pero que también sabes más que todos; que soy mayor, que muchos no verían esto como algo sano, pero por favor, no rompas esta hermosa burbuja.

—No sé que esperas de mi, no sé que pueda ofrecerte.

—Con que puedas ofrecerme estos momentos, seré feliz. — respondió antes de volverla a abrazar. —Déjame conocerte y deja que me conozcas.

—Kakashi. — las manos que reposaban en su pecho lo rodearon correspondiendo el abrazo.

Y así se quedaron, pasaron las horas y ellos no se movieron. Kakashi sintió la respiración más tranquila en la chica, sabía que se había dormido profundamente. La cargó con rumbo a su habitación y la dejó sobre la cama.

Le besó la frente y se fue a la sala para leer un poco, sin disimular la sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro descubierto.

* * *

Escuchó ruidos a lo lejos pero no se quiso mover. De repente una voz que tarareaba lo hizo recordar que tuvo visitas en casa.

Su invitada había despertado y él se había roto prácticamente el cuello con el brazo del sofá.

Subió las escaleras y deseó por un momento ser un simple Shinobi y no tener que ir tan temprano a la oficina.

Sakura se estaba estirando perezosamente con una de sus playeras de manga larga, en calcetines largos y sin pantalones. Y al subir los brazos mostró la lencería negra que usaba. El cabello estaba aún húmedo, señal de que acababa de salir de la ducha.

Giró de golpe después de una especie de gruñido involuntario proveniente de su garganta.

Sakura soltó un grito de sorpresa.

—No era mi intención.

—D-descuida, mi uniforme se rompió un poco en los arbustos y pensé en pedirte prestado algo.

Kakashi sonrió, no la había escuchado nunca tan tímida. Hizo uso de su autocontrol o haría realidad todos los pensamientos guarrillos que empezaban a formarse con la breve imagen de la kunoichi usando solamente su playera.

—No hay ropa de mujer aquí pero en un futuro puede que la tenga…

—Vale, ya entendí, usaré mi short para salir, no presiones tanto Ho-ka-ge.

Kakashi giró para demostrarle que en ese momento el título se podía ir al diablo pero la encontró cerrando su pantalón.

—Será mejor que vaya a la ducha. — tenía que irse pronto o haría algo de lo que no sabría las consecuencias, no podía faltar hoy a la torre Hokage como para mandar al diablo sus obligaciones.

Hiashi Hyūga iría con los ancianos del clan para acordar una fecha para la próxima boda de Naruto con Hinata.

* * *

—Serás idiota, era obvia la tensión sexual entre ustedes. — soltó Ino.

Sakura había quedado en desayunar con su amiga al ser su día libre. Kakashi había insistido en que desayunaran juntos, pero el compromiso ya estaba hecho, y sabía de primera mano, que Ino se la cobraría si faltaba nuevamente.

—En verdad, soy una tonta por no haberme dado cuenta antes. — se cubrió el rostro con las manos y soltó un bufido.

—Sakura, eres afortunada y a la vez una aventurera, creo que solamente yo me lo noté, pero si Tsunade-sama o alguien más se da cuenta, estarían en un problema enorme. — señaló Ino antes de beber un poco de jugo.

—No sé ni en que me he metido… — respondió con honestidad la pelirosa.

—Frentona, al menos haz hecho las cosas bien, no es que tengan una relación pero tampoco corriste en el primer intento a su cama, eso habla bien de ti para alguien mayor. Además, aunque en tu lugar, seguramente hubiera hecho todo lo opuesto, creo que encontrarán una forma de seguir con esto. — Ino habló con una seriedad que solo era usada en momentos de crisis entre el grupo de amigas.

Sakura agradecía que al menos no se estaba tomando a juego la situación, sabían que había una especie de conflicto entre el consejo de viejos con las relaciones de menores con mayores, pero con ella la situación se agravaba por ser ex alumna-ex maestro y ahora máxima autoridad y jefe de la aldea.

—Supongo que en algún momento tendremos que definir a dónde vamos a parar, pero por ahora dejaré las cosas fluir.

—Todos hacen las cosas a su tiempo, al menos puedo decir con orgullo que en esto si le he cumplido a Asuma-sensei, te gané en el amor, lo encontré primero. — la rubia intentaba liberar la tensión en su amiga y al parecer lo logró, sintió como una bolita de papel hecha con el envoltorio de su pajilla le caía en la cara.

—Tal vez yo siempre lo tuve de frente y te gané, cerda.

Ino quería fingir indignación pero no pudo evitar reír y contagiar con la carcajada a Sakura.

* * *

—¡Pero ese día no debe ser! — exclamó Naruto apoyado por el agarre de Hinata.

—Uzumaki Naruto, tienes que comprender que no podemos hacerlo otro día, si lo aplazamos, tendría que ser muchos meses después de la ceremonia tributo a los ancestros Hyūga, no podemos cambiar las tradiciones. — el abuelo de Hinata estaba siendo firme y parecía no cambiar de parecer.

—Hinata-sama, las tradiciones marcan el ritual hacía el sol, es un honor que nuestro apellido… —Hoheto Hyūga iba a dar nuevamente el discurso del origen de su nombre cuando Hinata lo calló.

—Creo que el Hokage y sus ayudantes ya se aprendieron la historia del clan con sus atinadas observaciones. — Hinata se sintió poderosa al ver la reacción del ayudante de su padre— entonces ¿por qué no nos permiten casarnos antes?

—Hinata, Naruto. — fue el turno de Kakashi para hablar. — aunque quisiéramos adelantar su boda, deben entender la importancia de su enlace, Naruto es el héroe de la cuarta guerra, por relaciones diplomáticas entre naciones respetaremos hacerlo lo más familiar que se pueda, pero no podemos evitar a algunos invitados de alto rango.

—Debemos pensar en sus agendas también y ese día aún no hay nada programado. Es importante también esto Naruto. — Shikamaru intentaba hacer razonar al ninja.

—Pero sensei… —Naruto iba a reprocharle.

—No sé me olvida que fecha es Naruto, entiendo que para ustedes sería mejor otro día. — le sonrió a Hinata también. — Pero estoy seguro de que no tendrá problema alguno con eso.

—Kakashi-sama, sabemos que para estos niños es muy importante Haruno Sakura, pero el clan está dispuesto a hablar con ella. —Hiashi habló antes de darle oportunidad a su hija, quien rodó los ojos al escuchar el discurso prefabricado de su padre — Reconocemos su trabajo por la aldea e incluso por salvar a mi hija, siempre estaremos en deuda con ella, si es necesario, nos disculparemos con ella formalmente.

—No creo que sea necesario, yo mismo me encargaré de todo. — respondió Kakashi.

—Naruto, Hinata, Sakura es una persona razonable, no la subestimen. — completó Shikamaru el argumento del Hokage.

Hinata y Naruto no pudieron objetar nada.

* * *

Sakura no pudo evitar reír al terminar de escuchar el relato de Kakashi en aquella cafetería cercana a Ichiraku.

—No le veo lo gracioso, estuvimos por dos horas escuchando al viejo Hyūga y la importancia del clan. — dijo Kakashi frunciendo el ceño.

—No es eso, ahora entiendo la actitud de Hinata. — contestó la pelirosa aún riendo. — me encontró antes que Naruto y no dejaba de disculparse, no dejaba de hacer reverencias. Naruto la detuvo antes de que me quisiera besar los pies, aunque prometió que iríamos a cenar al restaurante más caro de la ciudad, después fueron llamados por el clan Hyūga nuevamente. No terminaron de explicarme que estaba pasando.

—Entre los viejos, el líder del clan y tus amigos, Shikamaru y yo estuvimos en una situación difícil.

—Por mi no hay problema, no es que tuviera planes de fiesta ese día…

—Es tu cumpleaños, Naruto lo hizo porque eres su amiga, entiéndelo. — interrumpió el ninja copia.

—Gracias por la preocupación. — contestó la mujer apenada, sabía que las palabras de su ex maestro venían con doble significado, no solamente Naruto, Hinata o Shikamaru estaban preocupados, Kakashi siempre fue el primero en felicitarla. Desde que formaron el equipo siete, dada año en la mañana de ese día encontraba un ramo de flores de cerezo en su ventana, hasta que un día descubrió al jōnin salir por la ventana.

—Al menos me siento aliviado de que no hayas destruido el lugar. — bromeó el Rokudaime.

—No lo destruiré si me prometes que no voy a encontrar a todo el clan frente a mi casa pidiendo disculpas. — respondió Sakura con una sonrisa.

—Hablaré con ellos para decirles que Haruno Sakura, jōnin médico, nueva princesa de las babosas, nueva Sannin legendaria y futura novia del Rokudaime Hokage acepta las disculpas de buena fe.

—No creo que sea buena idea hablar de "eso" precisamente aquí, Kakashi…

—¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces?

—Vivir lo que tengamos que vivir sin ponerle nombre, no hasta que pueda vivir sin fantasmas. ¿Es egoísta?

—No, me parece razonable. — Kakashi sonrió bajo la máscara.

La lógica de Sakura a veces lo desconcertaba, pero lo que dijo era cierto. No quería lastimarlo y tampoco estaba negándose a una oportunidad con él, quería que las cosas se dieran solas y sin presiones externas.

Un ruido ajeno sonó en el chaleco de Kakashi. Sakura lo miró extrañada.

—Shikamaru me dio un localizador, tengo que irme. — respondió el ninja al ver el mensaje en el aparato. —Te veré en…

—Sakura-san. — Lee entró en el lugar —ah, Kakashi-sama, Shikamaru mandó a llamar a Sakura-san.

—Entonces vamos juntos, supongo que por la misma situación fuimos llamados. — Kakashi dejó el dinero sobre la mesa y se puso de pie seguido de la kunoichi.

—Espero que no sea por el tema de los Hyūga, sensei. — dijo Sakura mientras observaba de reojo a Lee.

—Hmm.

Sakura sonrió, sabía que le molestó que le llamara así, pero era necesario.

El motivo realmente era diferente, una emergencia en la aldea del sonido que requería ayuda médica. Unos cuantos días de ausencia de Sakura, para terminar con el poco buen humor que le quedaba a Kakashi.

 _ **Continuará.**_

* * *

Yo!

Hola a todos, vuelvo en menos tiempo de lo esperado. La verdad desde el viernes en la tarde (horario de México) he pasado un momento muy difícil y el escribir fue lo que me ha ayudado a distraerme del día tan horrible. A veces es difícil despedirse de las personas que se van antes que nosotros, y pesa más al ser gente joven.

En fin.

No quiero hablar de tristezas. Quiero darles las gracias a todos los que me comentaron el primer capítulo, como dije anteriormente, soy nueva en este fandom y no esperaba respuesta tan pronta.

Sé que la historia entre estos muchachos se ve muy rápida, pero el título del fic lo dice, quiere salvarla, ¿de qué? Bueno, esa es la sorpresa, cuando las cosas se vean jodidas, se verán peor.

Sí, me gusta ver el mundo arder y a todos sufrir. De una vez, me disculpo.

Tengo una bonita página de Facebook con el mismo username de aquí, GeishaPax, ahí los mantengo al tanto de las actualizaciones, igual en Wattpad estoy con el mismo nombre.

Alguna vez experimenté lo que es el verdadero amor, lo que es no esperar nada de la otra persona, el de querer que sea feliz, un amor desinteresado en el que te preocupa la felicidad de la otra persona. El no ser egoísta y aceptar que puede estar contigo o no, y pues, bueno, de ahí sale la idea de mi visión de un amor puro y no las mam****s de Kishimoto jaja.

Acabando el comercial, yo acostumbro responder reviews:

savka: aquí estoy, continué más pronto de lo esperado.

Guest: me alegra mucho saber que te gusta la redacción, en el grupo KakaSaku Spanish voy a estar poniendo las actualizaciones (si me lo siguen permitiendo) en cuanto pueda.

Emi Green: ¡Seré linchada y quemada feliz entonces! Mucha gente sigue sin creer en ella, yo me enamoré del personaje desde el inicio porque sabía que podía tener sorpresas agradables. Eres otra lectora que me dice que le gusta mi redacción, muchas gracias. Pues antes de lo esperado, la segunda parte.

Lexia Konayev Z. W: Sasuki no, Sasuki malo, mejor chela. Claro que no la merecía. Creo que los fans KakaSaku sabemos que ese par merecía algo mejor y que nada sería mejor que no dejarlos juntos.  
Chica, tu y yo pensamos igual

Sol: espero que no sientas muy acelerado el como se dan las cosas, pero realmente me interesa que entre ellos vaya todo de forma un poco veloz para lo que viene.

Bruna Balbino: muchas gracias Bruna, a base de tantos años en FF he intentado mejorar y aquí vienen los resultados, espero darles cada día algo mejor.

Murasaki: es complejo poder describir los sentimientos y la forma de pensar de un personaje, últimamente he pensado lo que sería realmente lo más lógico entre Sakura y Sasuke y voilà, creo que una buena mujer pensaría en avanzar, realmente deseo eso en Sakura y en el solitario Kakashi. En efecto, ya siente algo pero se dieron cuenta en este capítulo. Si así viene el segundo, mejor ni te digo lo que planeo. Por supuesto que hay preocupación, pero es de un amor bonito.

Les mando un beso a todos y les agradezco sus palabras, si tiene algún comentario o sugerencia, adelante, soy del club de recibir la mayor retroalimentación en cuanto a todo.

Nos leemos el próximo capítulo.

 _ **Ricardo, dónde se que estés… te amo amigo, nos veremos en menos de lo que se pueda contar en tiempo y universo.**_


	3. III

Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. El argumento es parte de mi cabecita loca.

* * *

 **Quiero salvarte**

 **Por GeishaPax**

 **III**

Estaba de pie en la entrada de Konoha, la caravana de ninjas médico y de equipo de rescate venía de vuelta a la aldea. Kakashi veía a algunos ninjas heridos, sabía que la construcción del centro de salud de la aldea del Sonido había salido mal y había gente atrapada en los escombros del edificio parcialmente caído. Observó a Sakura en el grupo de gente y sintió una punzada en el pecho. La pelirosa estaba usando un cabestrillo en el brazo izquierdo.

Algunos ninja se sorprendieron de ver al Rokudaime Hokage en la entrada, nunca recibía a nadie a menos de ser demasiado importante.

—Han hecho un buen trabajo, los heridos vayan al hospital, los demás pueden ir a descansar, el reporte lo quiero en mi oficina en dos semanas. — habló el Hokage para dejarlos partir.

Algunos ninja fueron llevados al hospital y otros fueron directamente arrastrando los pies en diferentes direcciones.

Solo Sakura se quedó de pie frente a su enamorado.

—¿No escuchaste al Hokage? Los heridos al hospital. — dijo en una seriedad que rayaba en la molestia.

—Ya me atendieron, no es grave, solo debo descansar el brazo. — respondió Sakura intentando sonar serena pero consiguiendo un tono aún más arisco.

La realidad es que no quería explicarle a su antiguo maestro que tuvo una fractura expuesta y que las píldoras para acelerar la soldadura de huesos le seguía doliendo como hace tres semanas cuando le dieron a beber el medicamento con sabor a orina de camello.

—Prefiero que te hagan una revisión…

Gemma observaba desde su puesto en la entrada.

—Kakashi… solo necesito reposar el brazo, estaré bien. — la chica le señaló con la mirada a su acosador número uno.

—Caminemos entonces y me explicas que te pasó. — contestó con voz monótona mientras

Parte del ala pediátrica se empezó a derrumbar y Sakura tuvo que usar parte de su fuerza en detener el muro, pero no contaba con que el peso del acero fuese a ganar en el brazo con el que hacía más fuerza. Kakashi escuchaba como ganaron tiempo para salir de ahí y de que Tenzo detuvo el derrumbe dando la oportunidad de salir a una herida Sakura.

—Y te rompiste el brazo…

—Un brazo pero salvamos a muchos niños. — respondió.

—Hmm.

—Volví a tiempo para los preparativos de la boda de Naruto y todo el trabajo que se me acumuló. — contestó Sakura. — podremos salir a comer o cenar de vez en cuando.

—¿Y qué tal algo más hogareño? — pasó una de sus manos por la cintura de la chica y la dejó ahí mientras caminaban.

—Me parece un buen plan. — respondió ella mientras giraba a verlo con un poco de incertidumbre por el acto.

—Bien. — Kakashi la acercó, la levantó en brazos y empezó a andar al hospital. —Después de que te revisen en el hospital.

—¡Hatake!

—Soy el Hokage y en este maldito momento me agrada abusar de mi poder.

* * *

El día no había tenido muchas complicaciones, se encontraron a Naruto en el camino, quien se extrañó de verla en los brazos del Hokage hasta que le vió el brazo y el mismo empezó a despejar la calle provocando la vergüenza en Sakura y Kakashi. Al entrar a la revisión con Shizune, una mirada de desaprobación se asomó sobre la máscara del peliplata al enterarse del tipo de fractura que sufrió.

Naruto les invitó un plato de ramen en Ichiraku y luego todos se separaron al salir.

Sakura dejó la ventana abierta de su departamento mientras el olor del café empezaba a impregnar el ambiente. Extrañamente el timbre de la puerta fue el que se escuchó. Se alejó de la cocina y mientras se secaba las manos se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

Kakashi estaba de pie con una bolsa de plástico y sin máscara.

—¿Te vio alguien? — preguntó pálida de la sorpresa.

—No, me la acababa de quitar y…

No pudo terminar la oración cuando lo metió a su departamento y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

—Es la primera vez que estoy aquí. — terminó la oración.

Era verdad, los padres de Sakura fallecieron durante la guerra y la chica no encontró necesario volver a su antigua casa. Era un lugar muy grande para una sola persona.

Kakashi sintió una especie de regresión, el lugar era más grande que su antiguo departamento, la cocina y comedor estaban prácticamente al entrar. Un muro con una puerta escondida guardaba la lavadora. La sala estaba más adelante, solo tenía un sillón que se hacía cama y una televisión regular. Un mini escritorio con la computadora del lado derecho de la casa, del lado izquierdo estaba la cama matrimonial y un vestidor que conectaba al baño.

—No suelo estar mucho en casa y para una persona está bien. — respondió mientras lo invitaba a pasar.

Kakashi le pasó la bolsa mientras se ponía las pantuflas que había dejado para él.

—Es takoyaki, ten cuidado.

Sakura llevó la comida a la cocina y la sacó del empaque para llevar. Sonrió, era algo diferente a lo que se imaginaba que sería compartir mesa con su jefe. Hablaron por lo que parecieron horas, al inicio con un Kakashi aún tenso por lo de la fractura pero poco a poco la plática se fue aligerando.

—Creo que es hora de partir. — el Hokage intentó levantarse pero Sakura lo detuvo.

—Quédate.— El ninja se cruzó de brazos y le miró divertido.— No como crees… a dormir, solo dormir.

—Sakura, nunca he querido preguntar pero, dado a que me has evitado no lo puedo evitar, ¿tú eres…?

—Sí. — la voz apagada de Sakura interrumpió a Kakashi.

—¿Y eso te da vergüenza?— al notar el silencio de la kunoichi, el hombre la abrazó. —Será cuándo estés lista, no te preocupes por eso.

Ella sonrió.

* * *

 _ **Un mes después.**_

La misión del regalo de bodas había sido agotadora, sin contar con todo lo que tuvieron que mover para poder estar presentes todos. Ahora que estaban libres gracias a la intervención de los diferentes Kages, todos estaban reunidos después de que se acabara una junta con Gaara y sus hermanos.

—¿Hablas en serio, Hinata? — Sakura no pudo evitar la pregunta con ese tono trémulo.

—Sí, quiero una despedida de soltera fuera de lo convencional. — respondió más segura que antes.

—Nosotros nos llevaremos a Naruto también ese día, así que prometemos cuidar de él, Hinata-san. — habló Lee con su particular euforia. —Gaara-kun y Kankuro-kun también están invitados.

—Aún no me han dicho a dónde me van a llevar. — se disculpó Naruto un poco nervioso.

—Iremos, no te preocupes Naruto, vengo como tu amigo. — respondió Gaara con una ligera sonrisa.

—Entonces está decidido. — Ino se puso de pie abrazando a Tenten. —Las quiero a todas en mi casa a las ocho para la misión: despedir la soltería de Hinata.

—Esto será interesante. — susurró Temari.

—No sabes de lo que hablas, ya conocerás a Ino. — le respondió en el mismo tono de voz.

* * *

—¿Eh? — Kakashi la observaba desde su silla en su oficina.

—Nos acaban de informar, el Kazekage también irá con Naruto y los demás.

—¿Eso significa que no nos veremos hoy porque irás con un grupo de jóvenes probablemente a embriagarte?

Sakura asintió.

—Tal vez hasta el día de mañana. — dijo la médico.

—De acuerdo, al fin de cuentas es una salida de mujeres.

—Seguramente sabrás de un grupo de chicas que con las tradiciones de la Arena saldrán con un caldero a recolectar dinero y la novia besando extraños. — Sakura sacó un obento de su mochila y se lo puso sobre el escritorio. —Y cómo te conozco bien, te traje algo para que desayunes, no comiste por la junta.

—Pues, no…

—Me voy, tengo que terminar unas lecciones para los internos nuevos. — se puso de pie con dirección a la puerta.

El Rokudaime Hokage avanzó hasta interponerse en la puerta.

—Hoy no voy a verte y no pienso dejarte salir hasta que te despidas adecuadamente.

Sakura levantó las manos y le bajó la máscara, se levantó de puntitas y le dio un beso. Kakashi la tomó por la cintura y le besó con más intensidad.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo hicieron separarse con dificultad de la chica. Sakura le levantó la máscara y el hombre abrió la puerta. Shikamaru observó un poco desconcertado el gesto de "caballerosidad" en su jefe con su antigua compañera de equipo.

Sakura se despidió de Shikamaru, dejándolos solos. El chico observó de reojo la caja de desayuno en la mesa pero de momento no dijo nada.

—Kakashi-sama, vengo por motivos ajenos al trabajo.

—Eso es nuevo tratándose de ti, ¿qué sucede?

—Chōji va a hacer la despedida de soltero de Naruto, y ya que es su antiguo maestro, creemos que sería una buena sorpresa que asistiera.

—¿Qué no hay límite de edad? — preguntó el Hokage un poco desconcertado.

—No, ya se ha invitado a Iruka, Genma y Gai…

—Hmm, iré. — con la presencia de Gai sabía que el festejo —que seguramente sería una gran cena conociendo los gustos de Akimichi— se podría descontrolar, la euforia de Gai era peor que ir con diez adolescentes.

—Te veremos saliendo de aquí. Deberías comer lo que te ha traído Sakura o se va a enfriar.

Kakashi solo abrió un poco los ojos por la sorpresa y Shikamaru empezó a sacar diferentes conjeturas.

* * *

Sakura estaba revisando su apariencia nuevamente, no creía que fuese excesivo pero conociendo a Ino, algún día le reclamaría por no usar el vestido que le regaló en su cumpleaños pasado. Era un vestido rojo ajustado, corto y strapless.

Se quitó su banda ninja y revisó su maquillaje, solamente delineó sus ojos, se puso máscara de pestañas. Ya tenía las pestañas un poco rizadas naturalmente así que las dejó así.

Miró el poco maquillaje que tenía, un labial que le regaló Tenten de un color bastante oscuro, un vino tostado y un labial natural.

Tomó el que le dio su amiga, quería ir más fresca en la boda.

Se puso una chaqueta negra y salió del departamento. Avanzó a la casa de Ino y vio a lo lejos a un grupo de mujeres en plena ola de risas encabezadas por ¿Tsunade?

—Eres la última. — la rubia se lanzó en un abrazo a su alumna. Sake, olía a sake. —Ese vago te dejó sus malos hábitos, pero no importa, ¿cómo es la dichosa tradición, Temari?

—Hinata, toma, vamos a ganar el dinero de la fiesta. — Temari le dio la cacerola y una cuchara de madera — vamos a hacer ruido por toda la aldea y al primer hombre que veamos y de dinero a la causa, lo vas a besar.

—Pero si hago eso, Naruto va a…

—Conociendo a Chōji, deben estar en un maldito club nudista. — reclamó Ino empezando a sonar la campana.

* * *

—Creo que los detalles de seguridad de Gaara son los adecuados. — señaló Kakashi leyendo el informe cuando escuchó por la ventana un gran alboroto femenino, una especie de tambor y campanas.

—Esas deben ser Hinata y compañía. — señaló Shikamaru mientras se asomaban por la ventana.

— _¡Idiota que sin lengua sobre la futura novia, es solo un beso de piquito!_ — la voz particular de Tsunade ahora era molesta.

—Naruto no debe enterarse de eso. — respondió Kakashi con voz nerviosa.

—No le diremos, es hora de partir.

* * *

El bar estaba cerrado, al parecer el dueño tenía un adeudo con la oficina de cobranza y contabilidad del Hokage.

—Debieron preguntarme. — se defendió Kakashi.

—Podríamos ir ahí. — Genma señaló un sitio para bailar y con bebidas.

—Mejor que nada, algunos de nosotros podríamos conseguir alguna acompañante para la boda. — señaló Lee.

Naruto, Kakashi y Sai empezaron a reír, se acordaron del entrenamiento en el pasado de Yamato para una misión cerca del país del rayo. Todos los del equipo siete tuvieron que aprender a bailar y la experiencia con una sola mujer en el equipo fue muy extraña, Yamato le enseñó a Sakura y Kakashi a los dos restantes.

Entraron y buscaron una mesa, al parecer con la entrada de más comercio a la aldea, había aumentado la vida nocturna en la aldea. Y con ello, más jóvenes civiles y ninjas convivían en lugares así.

—¡Pero qué ven mis ojos! — exclamó Genma mientras su mirada se dirigía al piso de arriba.

—Son solo unas rubias bailando. — exclamó Kiba.

—No son solo rubias, son Ino y Temari. — exclamó Shino levantándose los lentes.

Todos los presentes giraron.

—¡Hinata! — exclamó Naruto mientras la veía en una faceta desconocida.

—¿Así se divierten en la Arena? — preguntó Lee a Kankuro.

—En realidad, sale la novia con una cacerola y consigue dinero para la fiesta con los…

Shikamaru le tapó la boca a su casi cuñado.

—¡Será mejor ir con ellas! — exclamó Genma.

* * *

Sakura estaba bebiendo alguna especie de licor con jugo mientras las demás estaban bailando entre ellas, hasta Hinata estaba bailando. Tsunade ya estaba en calidad de bulto en la mesa, mientras Shizune también se estaba divirtiendo.

—Sakura, ya fue suficiente. — Tenten la levantó. —Vamos.

Una especie de canción de tipo electrónico se escuchaba en el lugar, no era común para ellos en el País del Fuego, ahí se bailaban otras cosas.

—¿Sabes bailar eso? — preguntó Tenten moviéndose un poco.

—Sí, pero no sabía que tú también.

—Gai…

Sakura rió mientras dejó su bebida en la mesa y la siguió. Mientras bailaban juntas.

—¡Qué casualidad! — gritó Naruto desde la pista de abajo, provocando la mirada de las mujeres.

—¿De todos los lugares del mundo tenían que venir a este? — gritó Ino.

El grupo de ninjas la alcanzó arriba.

—Ya no tiene caso vernos a lo lejos, deberíamos unir la celebración. — comentó Chōji al estar frente a ellas.

—Sakura-san, baila conmigo. — Genma no perdió el tiempo y fue por la chica.

—Ammm, sí.

Una especie de canción tropical empezó a sonar.

—¡Eso es de la Arena! — exclamó Kankuro jalando a Shizune a la pista.

Naruto no perdió la oportunidad y fue por su novia.

—¿Desde cuándo baila la frentona?

Todos los de la mesa se pusieron de pie y fueron junto a Ino al barandal.

—Todo el equipo siete sabe bailar. — respondió Sai con una sonrisa.

—Pero es que baila tan bien… — respondió Ino mientras se recargaba con frustración.

—Yo te puedo enseñar. — Sai la tomó de la mano. —Tuvimos que hacernos pasar por un grupo de bailarines itinerantes y creo que nos defendemos muy bien…

—¡No esperaba menos de mi eterno rival! Mi equipo también aprendió a bailar desde que eran gennin. — Gai se sostuvo de sus muletas. —¡Lee, Tenten, tienen que poner el alto el nombre del equipo!

—Gai, en cuanto pueda, bailaré con Sakura-san. — respondió con optimismo mientras abría una lata de soda.

—¡Un duelo de baile! Tendrás que representarme contra mi eterno rival.

Kakashi solo los observaba de reojo mientras miraba a Sakura interactuar con el mujeriego de Genma; la chica estaba consciente de la reputación del ninja por lo que lo mantenía a cierta distancia. La canción terminó y otra mano apareció frente a la pelirosa.

—¿Gaara?

—Vamos. — señaló el pelirrojo mientras la alejaba de Genma. —Pensé que necesitabas ayuda, dime paranoico pero parecía desnudarte con la mirada.

* * *

—Yo quiero verla feliz. — Tsunade se había levantado de su tumba en la mesa y se había lanzado contra Kakashi, Gai y Lee. Tenten se había escapado con Shino a intentar enseñarle baile, al menos con el mundo no tendría que sufrir con el impredecible comportamiento de la Hokage. —Ella es tan lista, haciendo lazos con la Arena, mírenla, bailando como una princesa… debería fijarse en un chico como ese. ¡Kakashi!, ¿por qué no bailas con tu alumna?

—Porque al parecer es muy popular en la pista, no la han dejado parar ni un minuto. — respondió mientras se dirigían a la mesa y con ayuda de Lee se sentaban.

—Hasta Iruka se ha ido a bailar… eres un mal maestro. — le reclamó mientras le servía algo de sake.

—Soy el Hokage que elegiste, realmente mi plan era estar un rato aquí e irme pronto, pero…

—¡Ni hablar! Lee tiene que ganar en baile. — interrumpió Gai.

—Vale, vale, iré con Sakura. — Kakashi se levantó un poco malhumorado.

Realmente no había mentido, quería ir solo un rato a la despedida de Naruto pero al estar todos en el mismo lugar, se complicó todo. Sobretodo al ver a Sakura con un vestido diminuto siendo perseguida no solo por Genma y Lee, ahora al parecer por Gaara.

La canción se terminó y vio a la pelirosa salir de la pista con Gaara. Se acercó a ellos y se disculpó llevándose a Sakura a la barra.

—Pensé que nunca te iba a ver. — respondió ella un poco acalorada mientras volvía a pedir de nuevo su jugo con licor al cantinero.

—Pensé que nunca te iban a dejar salir de ahí. — respondió después de pedir una cerveza.

—Me preocupaba Genma al inicio, pero Gaara se acercó y hablamos un poco, creo que está interesado en el proyecto del hospital para niños huérfanos, me comentó algo sobre que leyó el trabajo. — respondió la kunoichi mientras se sentía analizada por su antiguo mentor — dijo que el Hokage no dejaba de hablar de lo buena que era.

Kakashi se sonrojó bajo la máscara y al recibir la cerveza, se la bajó sin cuidado frente al cantinero que casi se cae de la sorpresa y se la bebió de golpe.

—Creo que no soy tan buena influencia. — respondió Sakura pálida de la impresión. —Ahora irás enseñando el rostro a media aldea.

Kakashi giró y le mostró la parte inferior del rostro con media caracterización de Sukea.

—Con esto no creo que puedan decir mucho. — se subió la máscara.

—Eres un tramposo increíble. — Sakura dejó el vaso vacío en la barra.

Kakashi se acercó lentamente al oído de la mujer y le habló discretamente:

—No te pienso soltar en lo que queda de la noche, sin contar que tú maestra no me va a dejar en paz si no bailo contigo.

—Esperaba eso desde que subieron.

* * *

A la mitad de la noche apareció un muy animado Bee con sus alumnos, y como se esperaba, la noche se volvió de karaoke hasta que el lugar cerró. Al parecer el equipo siete de iba como el ganador en el estúpido duelo de Maito Gai. Todos empezaron a despedirse y separarse, la última en irse fue la Quinta porque quería buscar otro bar abierto y seguir bebiendo.

Kakashi y Sakura caminaron juntos por la aldea rumbo a casa de la chica.

—Ese vestido es muy corto.

—Fue un regalo de Ino, no sabía si usarlo o no. — Sakura no sabía cómo interpretar la voz átona del peliplata.

—Me gusta.

—Gracias. — respondió sonrojada.

—La fiesta terminó temprano. — soltó de la nada Kakashi.

—Sí, no creo que los Hyūga dejarán que la novia se desvelara más de la cuenta el día de su boda, si fueron capaces de buscarme en la aldea del sonido…

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco al recordar a un grupo de cinco personas del clan haciendo una reverencia en la carpa médica.

—No podíamos dejar a Naruto ebrio para la boda, tampoco somos tan irresponsables. — dijo Kakashi buscando la forma de romper la tensión en la ojiverde. —Sakura, ya que hoy fui el último en bailar contigo, mañana en la boda quiero ser el primero…

Sakura miró de reojo a su alrededor, al no ver a nadie, lo jaló a un callejón y le bajó la máscara.

—Podrías ser el primero en otra cosa hoy. — le dijo después de besarle.

Kakashi abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

—No hablas en serio.

—Hablo totalmente en serio, Kakashi-sensei.

Sakura solamente usaba expresiones de ese tipo cuando estaba molesta o hablaba de algo serio.

—¿En tu casa o en la mía? — preguntó el peliplata sin pensarlo mucho.

—La tuya. — respondió Sakura.

De repente una nube los hizo desaparecer de ahí, llegando a la morada del Rokudaime Hokage y apareciendo en la habitación. Sakura estaba mareada pero por la rapidez en la que estaba sucediendo todo, los besos de Kakashi, las caricias, como la dejaba en la cama, la devoción al desnudarla. Sakura usaba devastador conjunto negro que realzaba su belleza además de que la poca luz que se colaba por la ventana le daba un tinte más erótico.

Sakura apenas podía responder igual por lo aturdida que seguía.

—Desde que te ví con mi playera, no he dejado de pensar en lo maravilloso que debe ser estar contigo.

—Cierra los ojos.— el ninja obedeció sin dudarlo, a la vez que la kunoichi se acercaba lentamente al peliplata entre tímida y segura pero al final cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de su rostro agarró aún más valor y le besó con ternura. La ropa de Kakashi voló al suelo al poco tiempo con el resto de la ropa.

El hombre buscó en un momento de pausa preservativos, seguramente aún conservaba un paquete en algún cajón. Sakura lo observaba nerviosa.

—Podemos detenernos…

—No, hazlo ya. — respondió la chica mientras se acercaba y le besaba la espalda.

Kakashi la tiró de nueva cuenta a la cama y le abrió las piernas. Aún sin hacer nada, le acarició el cabello y la observó con devoción.

—No sabes cuánto te quiero. — le dijo mientras veía a Sakura aún un poco tensa.

—Lo sé, por eso quiero que seas tú el primero. — respondió.

Kakashi tomó de la cadera a la pelirosa y comenzó a moverse lentamente ya dentro de ella, todo era despacio, delicioso, y esperando que no fuese muy incómodo para ella.

—Es raro… — soltó Sakura un poco agitada. Con una sensación extraña en el estómago que empezaba a crecer. El peliplata bajó una de las manos y empezó a tocarla más, logrando reacciones nuevas en la chica que fueron derivando a gemidos.

Y con cada arremetida, la habitación se inundaba del inconfundible sonido de dos amantes entregándose por completo. Él se aferraba a ella tomándola de la cintura, ella con una habilidad inesperada por su inexperiencia, se movía de manera frenética sobre él. Cuando ambos estaban a punto de alcanzar la cima del placer, dieron paso al desenfreno, aceleraron el paso.

—No te contengas, Sakura. — alcanzó a decir el peliplata segundos antes de sentir como el cuerpo de la chica se contraía y un sonoro gemido le rozaba el oído, seguido de la respiración agitada.

No tardó nada en llegar al clímax con el estímulo adecuado que fue la vida de la ninja.

Kakashi la abrazó y con una mano libre levantó la sábana para cubrirse.

—Sakura, feliz cumpleaños.

La chica levantó la mirada y el reloj de la pared marcaba las dos treinta y siete de la mañana.

—Gracias, Kakashi.

 _ **Continuará.**_

* * *

Yo!

Hola a todos de nuevo, que alegría me da ver tantos comentarios bonitos y sin Hate. Podría decir que actualicé muy rápido tres capítulos que vienen directamente de mi cerebro, sin alguna clase de borrador. Ya sé, mi mente trabaja muy extraña… y cuando te atoras en otros fandoms, decides escribir acá muajajaja

Me van a odiar en el otro grupo, en dónde dejé todo congelado. Si les gusta Resident Evil, pueden leer mis demás historias. Ahora, hablando más del fic, una vez leí que el mensaje que manda Sasuke a Sakura en la boda de Naruto, no era una felicitación para los novios, sino que Naruto y Hinata se casaron un 28 de marzo, cumpleaños de Sakura, entonces la felicitación que llega es por su cumpleaños, o sea, el muy culero no felicitó a Naruto pero tiene dos años abandonado a Sakura y esta se pinches emociona (va a patear su bote).

Gracias a ese dato, decidí jugar un poco con la planeación de la boda y más complicaciones. Yo supongo que Hiashi y los Hyūga (suena a grupo de cumbia colombiana) deben estar aún en deuda con Sakura por salvar a Hinata de Pain.

En cuanto al KakaSaku, decidí que no tuvieran sexo tan pronto (hablando en la cronología del fic). O al menos que Sakura, por su forma de pensar, no fuese tan predecible de ir luego luego a la cama del sexy sensei.

Quise jugar también un poco con el baile al ver la pelea entre Kankuro y Bee sobre los bailes entre aldeas, ya que es un universo diferente al nuestro, supuse que deberían existir alguna clase de derivados de nuestra música. Regalen un like si querían la samba de la arena jajaja

Es un fic un poco largo y de esparcimiento, porque la boda no será nada divertida. Estaba viendo vídeos de una matrimonio de un español y una japonesa, y el hombre habla de lo estresante que fue la boda en Japón, por la ceremonia, la planeación, y que tenían los minutos contados para todo. La novia con cuatro cambios de vestido y a lo mucho, lo más divertido había sido que lo obligaron a cantar en el karaoke. Me puse a investigar más sobre cómo sería una boda japonesa y viendo vídeos, pobres novios, solo se iban a poder divertir antes de la boda en una salida recreativa, la vida nocturna de Japón es diferente a la de nuestros países, pero ya que Kishimoto metió cosas de otros países, se vale.

Volviendo al fic, ya se acerca lo sabroso. Ahora todo es miel sobre hojuelas, pero cuando menos lo esperen, esto se va a descontrolar.

Vamo' a responder:

Nessio: darling, ya sé que eres fantasma, a mí me agrada ser lectora fantasma jajaja agradezco tus palabras sobre el proyecto, sé que no esperabas esto, esperabas alguna clase de SasuSaku o NaruHina, pero nunca me ha gustado ninguna de las dos parejas mucho, con decir, que le dió en la madre a Naruto juntarlos, rompieron su personalidad y esencia, pero bueno, ya que jajaja me voy a ganar "me emperra" en este fandom si sigo hablando jajaja

relative-red: yo he visto varios fics en todos lados, al grado que ya me siento más Narufan que al inicio de todo.

Tsuki-chan06: Awww ya me caíste bien, te pienso adoptar :3 es que Sakura tiene todo para triunfar, es más, cambiemos el nombre a Sakura Shippuden. Bueno no, pero Sakura es un personaje tan rico, no es la clásica niña en desgracia como al inicio de todo. Y claro que merece algo mejor.

En efecto, me encanta hacer sufrir a la gente, así que prepárate, te recomiendo cajas y cajas de Kleenex.

Yo no quiero a Sasuke, fin del comunicado.

Ya estoy mejor, gracias, un abrazo.

Hanyaa: Espero que este capítulo no sea lento para ti, lo interesante viene después de la boda. Te espero pronto.

Guest: gracias por tu comentario, te leo pronto.

Zaphyr Bell: Gracias por pasar a leerme a pesar de que no eres tan fan de la pareja. Es que Sasuke no debió terminar con Sakura, lo hubieran dejado con Karin, es una Uzumaki, tendría hijos poderosos de todas formas. Quiero exactamente eso, hacer mi versión de lo que pasaría realmente.

Muchas gracias por tus palabras, nos leemos pronto.

Jawi Sanchez: es una señal de que el mal debes leer, me siento halagada de tu observación con respecto al universo KakaSaku, he leído pocos fics que me han atrapado al cien y gracias a eso es que vine. También tuve mucho tiempo de ir mejorando en base a escribir en otros fandoms. No suelo dejar historias abandonadas, aunque sí he llegado a tardar muchos meses, prometo no hacerlo.

Lexia Konayev Z. W: jajajajaja no los puedo casar, Sakura es menor de edad en Japón aún, la mayoría de edad para todo legalmente es a los 21. Sasuke es malo, Kakashi bueno. Los errores de dedo creo que ya fueron corregidos desde los pocos minutos de publicado, puse el documento pre final y me equivoqué jajaja.  
Sakura no le debe guardar amor a Sasuke por más biblia que nos pongan los SasuSaku, realmente no hay valor en todo el mal que le hizo.

 **Nos leemos hasta la próxima amigos.**

 **Recuerden que me encuentro en Facebook como GeishaPax en ni página y en Wattpad con el mismo nombre.**


	4. IV: Boda y misión

Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. El argumento es parte de mi cabecita loca.

* * *

 **Quiero salvarte**

 **Por GeishaPax**

 **IV: Boda y misión**

El cuerpo le dolía, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar lo que vivió esa noche. Se había entregado a su amor platónico en cuerpo y alma, aunque tal vez no había sido la sensación más placentera inicialmente, estaba consciente de que perder la virginidad no iba a ser la experiencia más grata.

Agradecía enormemente que su primera experiencia sexual fuese con el Rokudaime Hokage y no fuese en alguna misión.

Las kunoichi servían como espías seduciendo señores feudales para matarlos o conseguir información importante en la mayoría de los casos, eran entrenadas principalmente para la seducción y es por ello que su enseñanza también abarcaba las relaciones sexuales, llegando incluso hasta el matrimonio para cumplir la misión.

Algunas ninjas de la hoja no tuvieron la oportunidad de elegir con quién sería su primera vez, haciendo la experiencia algo lleno de repulsión y dolor.

Era realmente afortunada.

Quitó unos cabellos rebeldes de la frente de Kakashi y lo observó detenidamente. Si aquello no era amor, era lo más parecido y realmente lo disfrutaba.

No había experimentado alguna relación seria, pero siempre tuvo en claro lo que haría si la tuviera.

¿Acaso esto significaba qué tenían una relación?

El despertador empezó a sonar, provocando un brinco por parte de ella y un murmuró de algo incomprensible de los labios del ninja copia, quién abrazó a la chica.

—Buenos días. — dijo con pereza sin abrir los ojos.

—Hokage-sama, tiene trabajo.— exclamó Sakura divertida mientras intentaba separarse del cuerpo desnudo del ninja, que parecía no querer ceder.

—Hoy no quiero ser el Hokage, quiero ser Sukea.— y se abrazó con más fuerza.

—Es la boda de tu alumno, arriba. — tuvo que hacer uso de un poco de su fuerza y revolverle el cabello a su antiguo maestro.

—¿Por qué te hice responsable? — preguntó el hombre estirándose al fin.

—No lo hiciste, siempre te desviaste del camino por una nube de la desgracia. — respondió la médico mientras se levantaba.

Kakashi iba a decir una guarrada al tener semejante vista de la mujer desnuda cuando notó la hora en el reloj de su pared.

—¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?

El peligris se levantó de golpe e invocó a un clon, que salió por la ventana de inmediato.

—Lo intenté. — respondió Sakura acercándose y dándole un beso corto. —Ve a ducharte y yo iré a hacer algo rápido para comer.

Kakashi negó e invocó a otro clon, este salió de la habitación por la puerta.

—Tu vienes conmigo. — dijo el original mientras la tomaba de la mano y la jalaba a la regadera.

* * *

La recepción al fin comenzaba, los invitados salían del templo y viejos amigos al fin se reunían. Algunos después de mucho tiempo de ausencia.

La boda de Naruto Uzumaki volvía a unir a muchas personas.

Sakura observó al halcón irse lentamente después de dar vueltas en círculos sobre la ceremonia religiosa y ella no dejaba de sonreír. Era un gesto lindo que nunca se imaginó que iba a recibir.

—Frentona. — Ino se había separado de Sai y la tomó de la mano. —No se me ha olvidado, feliz cumpleaños.

Sakura sintió algo en su puño.

—Es algo pequeño, casi me atrapas comprándolo en aquella tienda. — Ino se sonrojó un poco al recordar el día de su casi pelea por el regalo de bodas.

—Muchas gracias. — respondió Sakura mientras se acercaba para darle un abrazo y mirar la pulsera que había recibido.

Era una pulsera de varias cuentas de cristal en forma de cerezos. Ino se separó con delicadeza y le puso el objeto en la muñeca.

—Sakura.

Sai apareció detrás de su novia y la mencionada.

—No soy muy bueno aún con estas cosas, pero tu regalo espera en tu casa, espero te guste, "feita".

Las mujeres rieron.

—Gracias Sai. — respondió Sakura. —Vamos a sentarnos. — la ninja caminó con sus compañeros en dirección a la mesa designada pero el Kazekage le llamó.

Sakura se acercó a Gaara y Kankuro.

—Me alegra verte, no pudimos hablar mucho anoche del tema, pero estuve en la mañana hablando con la Mizukage y me contó que visitó el hospital de tu proyecto, realmente estoy muy interesado en llevarlo a la aldea.

—¿De verdad? No creí que fuese a extenderse fuera de Konoha. — respondió Sakura aún presa de la sorpresa.

Una ovación los interrumpió, los novios estaban entrando.

—Siéntate con nosotros, así podremos hablar mejor.

Sakura asintió mientras acompañaba a los de la arena bajo la mirada vigilante del Hokage.

* * *

Mientras todos aplaudían a la pareja, Gaara le susurraba algo a la kunoichi que provocó un ligero sonrojo y sorpresa en ella. Ino observaba a lo lejos desde su mesa haciéndole una seña a Lee, Tenten, Kiba y Chōji.

—¿Sa-Sakura-san y Gaara-kun? — el pobre Lee empezaba a sollozar. —Justo cuando empezaban a desaparecer mis rivales…

—Serás idiota, Sakura no se ha percatado al parecer. — exclamó Kiba mientras observaban a la pareja hablar con Kankuro.

—Sakura no va a aceptar al Kazekage, ella está enamorada de otra persona.— farfulló Sai haciendo que todos se acercaran más para escucharlo.— He oído que el Kazekage busca impulsar un proyecto de Sakura, y va a pedirle que se vaya una temporada a Sunagakure.

—Ella no irá. — negó Ino. —Tiene motivos para quedarse.

Después de que los novios encendieron las velas de la mesa, la pelirrosa al fin pudo volver a su mesa.

—¿Y cómo te fue Sakura-chan? — preguntó Chōji.

—Quiere que vaya a Sunagakure para un proyecto, pero le he dicho que lo tengo que pensar. — comentó mientras bebía un poco del licor del vaso frente a ella.

—¡Qué bueno que te quedas! — exclamó Lee mientras se lanzaba a Sakura en un abrazo.

—¡Todavía no decide, Lee! — bramó Tenten mientras lo regresaba a su asiento.

—No sabía que fueses tan codiciada entre los ninjas a pesar de ser tan fea. — objetó Sai provocando el desconcierto de los presentes y la furia de la pelirrosa.

—Serás animal… — refunfuñó Sakura mientras se tronaba los dedos.

—Frente… que me dejas viuda… — exclamó Ino poniéndose frente a su novio.

—Tienes suerte de que estoy de muy buen humor, que sea mi cumpleaños y la boda de Naruto, bestia. — respondió Sakura antes de acomodarse el vestido y volver a tomar de su vaso.

Una melodía empezó a enmarcar el inicio de la primera parte de la fiesta.

—¿Bailas preciosa? — Genma apareció frente a ella de nuevo, ¿acaso no se rendía?

—Lo siento, pero la dama ya le prometió al Hokage ser su compañero en la pista. — la voz de Kakashi se escuchó a espaldas del ninja, quien sólo sonrió y se hizo a un lado.

—Ni hablar, tendré que bailar con otra lindura de la mesa. — Genma jaló a Tenten a la pista.

—Buena salvada, Kakashi-sensei. — cuchicheó Ino al hombre antes de que se llevara a su amiga a la pista.

—Sakura-chan, baila conmigo después. — pidió Naruto mientras bailaba con su esposa a lado de su maestro.

Kakashi asintió.

—Solo si me permites bailar con la señora Uzumaki. — contestó el Rokudaime Hokage.

—Será un honor. — animó Hinata.

* * *

—Kiba, tómanos una foto por favor. — un muy emocionado Naruto jalaba con un brazo a Sakura y a su maestro.

Kiba tomó la cámara de Sai mientras Yamato, Kakashi, Sai, Sakura y Naruto se acomodaban.

—Listo. — devolvió el aparato y antes de alejarse, le dirigió una mirada extraña a la pelirosa.

El gesto no pasó desapercibido por la ninja, pero la voz de Naruto la hizo volver.

—Sakura-chan, prométeme que te vas a divertir hoy. — exclamó el rubio.

—Lo haré, es doble celebración. — respondió con el mismo entusiasmo.

—Sensei, si se quiere ir, la detienes y te la llevas a beber. — pidió Naruto antes de alejarse y acompañar a Hinata en otra foto que le pidieron.

—Senpai, tampoco se te ocurra irte.

Yamato iba a decir algo más pero una emocionada Anko lo llevó con un grupo de chicas. Sai sonrió mientras Ino lo llevaba al mismo sitio para que tomara otra foto.

—Creo que Kiba se ha dado cuenta. — dijo Kakashi al oído de la ninja. —Aunque Gai lo hizo confundirse porque juraba que Lee perdió contra el Kazekage.

—Gaara me ha pedido ir a la aldea para llevar mi proyecto del hospital para niños huérfanos, quieren que se extienda por las aldeas. — respondió Sakura mientras lo miraba de reojo. —Les expliqué en la mesa a los demás, pero sospecho que Kiba no se va a quedar conforme con eso, es bueno con los aromas y…

—Yo también soy bueno, sé lo que notó.

Sakura se puso roja.

—Vamos, ven con tu sensei a disfrutar de la fiesta.

* * *

Ya empezaba a anochecer y empezaban a dolerle los pies, seguramente secuela de la noche anterior. Kakashi le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera y se alejaron un poco del sitio de la boda. Llegaron a un muelle pequeño que era parte de una de las crecientes del río, el Hokage ayudó a su alumna a sentarse junto a él.

—¿Qué dijo Sasuke?

Sakura lo observó un poco anonadada.

—Felicidades. — sacó la nota.

Kakashi no dijo nada y observó el cielo, ese acto del Uchiha era realmente nueva e inesperada.

¿Ese golpe con los dedos era honesto?

¿Estaba pensando en Sakura para algo más serio?

El sueño de Sasuke se había cumplido parcialmente, faltaba la otra mitad: restaurar su clan. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al pensar que tal vez pensaba en Sakura para ser su esposa.

—Ha sido una boda memorable, y he sido la más envidiada entre las solteras al bailar con el Hokage justo al comenzar la fiesta. — señaló ella mientras observaba al cielo.

El hombre levantó la vista, los fuegos artificiales del clan Hyūga comenzaban a iluminar el cielo.

—No me percaté. — comentó Kakashi mientras la tomaba de la mano. —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Un poco cansada, ligeramente adolorida y siento mariposas en el estómago. — Sakura sonrió al hombre a su lado. —Me acostumbraré con el tiempo.

—Quisiera que el tiempo pasara más rápido para mandar al demonio a los ancianos. — objetó Kakashi con aparente frustración.

—Eres el Hokage, deberías tener el poder para hacerlo. — decretó Sakura en un intento de sonar solemne. —Pero te echarías encima a los señores feudales.

—¿En serio estás bien?

—Sí. — puso los ojos en blanco. — ¿Terumi-sama no se molestó contigo por no bailar con ella?

—¿La Mizukage quería bailar conmigo? — interrogó Kakashi confundido y un poco preocupado, sabía que la mujer era sensible con el tema de las bodas.

—Afortunadamente Naruto se dio cuenta y la sacó mientras Hinata hablaba con su hermana.

—Debo estar más atento. — respondió con una risa un poco nerviosa. —Pero tú deberías estarlo más.

—¿Lo dices por Gaara, Genma o Lee?

—En esta ocasión no hablaba de ello. — señaló su cuello.

La mujer se tocó el cuello por inercia y sintió una cadena que no estaba antes. Con los dedos siguió la ruta hacía el dije, un hermoso pétalo de cerezo colgaba, similar al de la pulsera que le había regalado Ino.

—Aún lo recuerdas… — susurró con una sonrisa que poco a poco tomaba fuerza.

—No podría olvidarlo, yo te regalé los pendientes cuando te volviste jōnin.

Sakura se lanzó en un abrazo que casi los tira al río.

—¿Y si nos vamos?

La voz de Sakura sonó extrañamente sensual. Kakashi no lo pensó e invocó a un clon, que avisaría en la fiesta que Sakura se había puesto ebria y que iría a llevarla a casa, aunque ellos tendrían su propia celebración privada.

* * *

 _ **Un mes después**_.

—Así que no puede ser alguien más.

—Lo siento Kakashi, pero mandaste a todos en misiones diferentes y Naruto apenas vuelve de la misión que le asignaste posteriormente a su luna de miel. — respondió Shikamaru.

Kakashi miraba la solicitud de misión con el ceño fruncido, eso estaba terriblemente mal.

—No sería muy propio mandarlo, no con las implicaciones que puede traer. — habló por fin con voz gélida. —¿Qué ninjas están disponibles?

—No te va a gustar oírlo…

—Shikamaru…

—Sasuke Uchiha, volvió ayer a la aldea.

Tenía que ser una maldita broma, no podía mandarlo con ella, en dos ocasiones casi la asesinaba. Sabía por ANBU que pronto volvería, pero nunca avisó que ya estaba en la aldea.

—Te haré una recomendación. — Shikamaru habló con su clásica voz monótona. —Como maestro, estás en tu derecho de querer evitar un problema mayor entre ese par, por los sentimientos de Sakura y la inestabilidad de Sasuke; pero como Hokage, tienes que salvar la vida de las casas de la nobleza si ese hombre resulta ser el asesino que se sospecha.

Si pensaba que arreglar la situación de la boda había sido difícil, esto le estaba ganando. Tenían que detener al psicópata feudal que estaba matando princesas y el equipo formado no le estaba agradando.

No tenía opción, tendría que confiar en Sakura y su buen juicio.

—Llama a Sakura de inmediato, le explicaré directamente. — solicitó Kakashi.

Shikamaru salió y el ninja copia se pasó las manos por el cabello. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó mientras intentaba relajarse cuando unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron reaccionar.

Shikamaru y Sakura entraron a la oficina. Kakashi se aclaró la garganta y empezó a explicar la misión a la pelirrosa.

Se veía cada vez más tensa, y era normal. La misión consistía en tomar el lugar de la princesa Dajiwori e investigar cómo estaban desapareciendo las jóvenes de la nobleza; el problema es que la princesa sería dada como concubina, y eso implicaba que estaba expuesta al peor peligro para una mujer, mientras la conocía el señor de Togikawura.

—¿Por qué yo? — preguntó Sakura con voz neutra y seca.

—Eres la más parecida a la princesa.— contestó Shikamaru.

—¿Y por qué con Sasuke?

—Necesitas ser protegida. — respondió Kakashi.

—Bien, iré. — respondió mientras caminaba a la puerta. —Vendré con el equipo de infiltración y saldremos en cuanto tengamos los detalles de la misión.

* * *

Kakashi entró entre las penumbras y encontró a Sakura observando fijamente una mancha en la pared. Usaba su pijama y se abrazaba las piernas sobre su cama.

Estaba molesta, el hombre que se jactaba de quererla y de querer estar con ella, la estaba mandando a una misión como mercancía; era un trueque caro por no arriesgar a una mujer con un rango de élite mayor al de ella. Solo era una herramienta, y pese a saberlo, le molestaba que no pudieran detener semejante bajeza, que estaba en el aire pese a que era una investigación.

—Sakura…

—¿Por qué me haces esto? Sabes muy bien que aún siento cosas por él y me lanzas a sus brazos, sabes que a pesar de que lo quiero, también lo odio.

—Es mi deber como Hokage.

—No quiero ir…

—Lo siento, tienes que hacerlo, pero yo estaré al pendiente, a todo momento…

—No lo entiendes. —interrumpió la kunoichi.— seré casi humillada y frente a él.

—Eso no pasará…

—Déjame sola, por favor.

Sakura no solía pedirle a nadie nada, pero tenía miedo de irse.

—No. — caminó hasta acercarse a ella, la tomó de las muñecas y la levantó. —Ya basta.

Sakura no hizo nada por separarse. Tampoco correspondió al abrazo.

—No quiero ir con él, ¿por qué me haces esto?

* * *

Sakura iba nerviosa al instituto, había sido citada por los ancianos para aprender lo necesario en su papel de la princesa Dajiwori. Entró en una de las salas de exposiciones y por fin, después de todo este tiempo, volvió a tener frente a frente a Sasuke Uchiha.

No hubo tiempo para saludos ni presentaciones, el dueño del Sharingan solo la miró de reojo con una sonrisa discreta.

Sasuke iba como el guardaespaldas de la princesa, así que tenían que aprender las costumbres y algunas reglas de etiqueta en forma exprés. No había mucho tiempo. En cuanto acabaron la lección, Sakura fue llevada al edificio de ANBU para ser sometida a un tratamiento de cabello para la caracterización.

La princesa Dajiwori era rubia y con una larga cabellera.

Kakashi llegó al edificio para investigar sobre los avances de la futura misión, iba caminando en el interior del edificio cuando escuchó un quejido que reconoció de inmediato. Iba a entrar a la habitación en donde la ninja se quejaba.

—Acaban de darle el jarabe para el crecimiento acelerado de cabello, Sakura dijo que sería doloroso. — repuso el Uchiha desde un sillón en el pasillo para la espera, el hombre también llevaba el cabello largo, que recordaba demasiado a Uchiha Madara. —Parece que me está evitando.

—Tal vez sea así. — respondió Kakashi mientras abría la puerta.

La kunoichi se veía aún adolorida, tenía una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza mientras una larga cabellera que estaba cambiando de color a un rubio enmarcaban la silueta de la mujer. Shizune se encontraba cepillando el cabello para sostenerlo en una coleta.

—Se está pareciendo mucho. — comentó Kakashi bastante sorprendido.

—Aunque no contábamos con que Sakura tiene mucho cabello, es bastante pesado para recogerlo. — respondió Shizune mientras la peinaba. —¿Aún te duele?

—Como si me hubieran roto el cráneo. — susurró con los ojos cerrados, parecía padecer migraña.

—Te ves muy hermosa. — Sasuke entró detrás de Kakashi.

La aludida abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y un ligero color rosado brotó en sus mejillas.

—Se ve más linda cuando sonríe. — Kakashi no se quedó atrás logrando ponerla más roja.

—Basta, necesito estar tranquila o me va a seguir el dolor de cabeza. — exclamó Sakura mientras se cubría los ojos con el brazo.

Una anciana muy conocida por Kakashi apareció en la habitación. La encargada de la capa y túnica Hokage apareció con seis asistentes.

—Tenemos que sacarle las medidas para hacer la ropa de las maletas. — repuso la anciana mientras tres asistentes se llevaban a Sasuke a otra habitación.

Shizune terminó de recoger el cabello de Sakura y salió junto con el Hokage de la habitación.

—Está realmente enojada… — comentó la médico junto a su jefe.

—Me queda claro que no quería la misión.

—No lo sé Kakashi-sama, parecía molesta por algo más.

—¡Sakura-chan! — la voz de Naruto se escuchaba por todo el lugar.

El rubio apareció al final del pasillo con una notoria preocupación. Era normal, en ningún momento cuando fueron el equipo siete tuvieron una misión tan compleja y elevada de tono.

—¿Por qué no me llamaron a mi? — Naruto estaba extremadamente serio, algo anormal.

—No deberías estar aquí. — respondió el ninja copia.

La puerta se abrió y una de las mujeres se fue corriendo con una yukata a medio terminar, la anciana salió de inmediato con las otras dos diciendo algo sobre ajustar algunas que tenían en medidas similares.

Naruto ignoró a Kakashi y entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta.

—Naruto, ¿qué haces aquí? — Sakura giró para encontrar a un sorprendido compañero.

Sakura vestía un kimono que le recordaba el shiramuko de Hinata en la boda, solo que era de un color similar al temporalmente desaparecido color rosado de la kunoichi. El cabello iba en una coleta, casi llegando debajo de la cadera en un liso perfecto, el fleco de lado recordaba un poco al cabello de Ino, pero con algunos adornos de flores.

—Sakura, es una misión peligrosa, ¿por qué no me llamaste?

—Acabas de volver de misión, eres recién casado, tu esposa te espera en casa y está embarazada. — Sakura dio unos pasos y tomó a Naruto de las manos. —Deberías pasar más tiempo con ella…

—Sakura, ¿y si resulta qué el señor feudal está loco? prefiero ser yo el que…

—Ni lo digas, no sería correcto. — negó con firmeza mientras observaba a su amigo.

—¿Al menos han hecho las paces? — preguntó Naruto.

—No hemos tenido tiempo para hablar de cosas que no tengan relación a la misión.

—¿Lo quieres aún?

—Sí, pero no como antes, descuida Naruto.

El ninja sonrió, la esperanza de un final feliz para la mujer que alguna vez amó podría ser posible.

—Solo deseo que estés bien, Sakura-chan, yo aún te quiero, pese a amar a Hinata, siempre veré por ti.

—Naruto…

—Espero que realmente te cuide.

La puerta se abrió. Hatake Kakashi entró.

Naruto se fue en búsqueda de su amigo.

—Sakura…

—Estoy lista, Hokage-sama. — respondió con frialdad.

—Entiende que debo ver también como Hokage esto.

—Quisiera entenderlo. — respondió mientras iba al espejo y cubría con maquillaje el punto de chakra. —En este momento soy solamente una kunoichi en toda la extensión de la palabra, es mi deber como mujer y soy una herramienta para mí aldea, eso es lo que importa, y lo que le importa al Rokudaime.

—Eso no es cierto…

—Todo indica lo contrario.

Sasuke entró a la habitación ya con el atuendo de la guardia y con el cabello en una trenza debajo de los hombros. Naruto lo llevaba casi a empujones.

—Tenemos que hablar, aunque tengamos poco tiempo, todos. — exigió el rubio.

—Sai está en misión buscando a viejos miembros de raíz… — interrumpió Sakura.

—Muy listilla, pero sabes que no hablo de eso. — respondió Naruto. —Quiero que frente al equipo siete, Sasuke se comprometa a cuidarte.

—Naruto, voy a cuidarla con mi vida.

Todos miraron extrañados al pelinegro.

—Muy bonitas palabras Sasuke, pero solo son palabras. — la voz severa se Kakashi los desconcertó un poco.

—He vuelto, he cuidado de la aldea, he cumplido con lo que se acordó, ahora es mi turno de demostrar que me preocupo por mis compañeros, por la aldea y por Sakura. — replicó irritado Sasuke. —Sakura es la mujer más importante en mi vida, estará bien conmigo.

—Ya veremos Sasuke, ya veremos. — la incredulidad de Sakura no fue la causante de la conmoción entre los dos amigos, sino que el diminutivo de cariño había desaparecido.

El Hokage solo miraba de reojo lo que era la ya muy evidente declaración del Uchiha sobre el interés en Sakura. No pudo más que apretar los puños y rogar que acabaran la misión pronto, buscar como arreglar las cosas con la pelirrosa y encontrar un método para dejar de esconderse de la maldita aldea.

 _ **Continuará**_.

Yo!

Ya sé que tuvimos un capítulo muy feliz, pero podría decirse que como Kishimoto, era relleno y apenas se venía lo interesante. Aunque ya estaba más que anunciado, pensé en dividirlo en dos partes, dejar la boda como uno y la dichosa nueva misión con el fantasma de Sasuke rondando en otro, pero, algo me dijo que mejor recortara la boda y metiera de una vez lo que va a empezar a joder todo.

Pobre Kakashi, no quiero estar en su lugar, "tienes que mandar a tu novia a una misión en donde la pueden violar y matar (y no precisamente en ese orden) con un compañero que caso la mata en el pasado y que ella quería".

Ya no diré más o haré spoilers.

Vamo' a responder:

Zaphyr Bell: Es que en este fic todo va en desorden por una razón, creo que la mayoría de los lectores esperarían que la historia de amor avance y que tengan acción. Pero, yo no soy normal y esto se va a descontrolar.

Sakura tiene al menos a Lee, Genma y Sasuke encima, con Gaara, aún no defino que ande tras de ella, al final no creo hacerlo. Pero también recordemos que Kakashi no está mal y ejemplo claro fue este capítulo. Únete al KakaSaku, aunque veas rondando a Sasuke aquí, no caigas, te adelanto que Sasuke no va a ser villano del KakaSaku.

Tsuki-chan06: Podrías decirme que estoy mal de la cabeza por llevar las cosas como ahora, mostrando a una pareja que no termina de serlo y ya tienen problemas. A pesar de la madurez, es una relación complicada, no son pareja oficialmente por Sakura y por los ancianos, estuve investigando un poco a los viejos y llegué a la conclusión de que son capaces de colgar a Kakashi de los pulgares por la relación con Sakura. Mandaré a Gaara a bailar para arreglar corazones.

Hay un término japonés para definir que fuera del trabajo y en reuniones así, pueden convivir y no pasa nada, en base a esa palabra, decidí que esa despedida tuviera la carga del compañerismo y amistad.

Guest: En este momento hago felices a los KakaSaku Spanish y hago enfurecer a mi otro fandom jajaja tal vez tarde un poco más en actualizar para la próxima, así que te pido paciencia jaja.

Nessio: Yo sé que tú buscas ver el mundo arder como yo jajajaja y pues nada, aún no te puedo superar con la "erección poderosísima", tú escribes más romántico el momento del acto, yo por lo general no lo hago tan vainilla y me voy a las cochinadas, es de las primeras veces que escribo lemmon bonito.

Tal vez escribo sobre relaciones adultas al ya ver las cosas así, me costó un rato madurar en ese aspecto, que valga la pena al menos en los fics jajaja  
Siempre busco que no sea tan pesado el capítulo, creo que por lo que dices, voy bien.

savka: muchas gracias, en verdad creo que Sakura es un personaje con mucho para mostrar y Kakashi tenía más que hacer al volverse el Hokage. Ambos son ninjas muy buenos, y que mejor que darles un poquito de amor mutuo.

 **Les mando un beso a todos y un abrazo, de esos que estrujan y truena la columna jajaja**

 **Nos leemos hasta la próxima amigos.**

 **Recuerden que me encuentro en Facebook como GeishaPax en ni página y en Wattpad con el mismo nombre.**


	5. V

Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. El argumento es parte de mi cabecita loca.

* * *

 **Quiero salvarte**

 **Por GeishaPax**

 **V**

—¡Frente!

La voz de Ino le hizo girar en los talones para encontrarse con ella.

—Lo veo y no lo creo, te ves muy bien, ¿cuánto te va a durar el cabello así?

—Rubio aproximadamente un mes, largo hasta que decida cortarlo. — respondió mientras se terminaba de acomodar el chaleco jōnin.

—Antes de partir, Sai dijo que era una misión peligrosa. Muy peligroso por el hecho de estar en casa de un posible asesino serial.

—Lo es. — respondió ella mientras empezaba a caminar. —Ino, tengo que irme a recoger la ropa de mi misión.

—Descuida, igual yo partiré al País de las Olas al anochecer, nos vemos a tu regreso.

Sakura asintió y siguió caminando por Konoha. No tenía humor particularmente para nada, y estaba más que furiosa con el Hokage.

Se supone que estaban intentando formar algo y volvía a lanzarla con la persona que la mantuvo mal y en depresión durante años. Sin contar que como mujer se sentía herida, prácticamente la estaban usando como cebo y el porcentaje de pasarla horrible también era alto.

¿Qué persona manda a su pareja a una misión en donde puede ser abusada? Solamente Kakashi Hatake era capaz, aunque no eran nada…

Se estaba volviendo problemática su idea de no darle título a las cosas, hasta ella empezaba a entrar en conflicto.

El ver a Shikamaru afuera del negocio de la costurera le volvió a dar un sabor amargo en la boca.

—La ropa de la princesa Dajiwori está lista, partirán a en tres horas. — habló el joven Nara. —Sasuke acaba de irse, tendrán mucho que hablar.

—Hmm.

—No deberías juntarte tanto con el Rokudaime, empiezas a ser de pocas palabras. — se despidió el ninja antes de volver a la torre Hokage.

—Estúpido —pateó un poste de luz — Togikawura —patada— asesino.

El poste metálico se dobló un poco, cosa que le importó muy poco a la Kunoichi. Entró a la tienda a recoger sus ropas y salió rumbo a su departamento.

Entró sin mucho cuidado y lanzó la ropa en la cama mientras buscaba una maleta decente. El equipo de la princesa real llegaría a las puertas de Konoha y la transportarían en carro.

Empezó a desvestirse para usar los jabones y lociones de la princesa en un baño decente. No podía dejar pasar los detalles. A ella le encantaba con ironía su jabón de cerezo, pero ahora tendría que usar uno de fresas y frutas. Olor que le causaba alergia en la nariz.

Se metió a la tina, acomodó con cuidado el nuevo cabello largo y empezó a lavarlo delicadamente, aún le dolía el cuero cabelludo.

Frotó con una esponja nueva el jabón sobre su cuerpo, no quería mezclar aromas y que todo fallara. Piso esmero en lavar todo rincón y salió de la tina, tomó una toalla, se cubrió con ella. Recordó el nuevo cabello y le quitó el exceso de agua con otra toalla.

Abrió la puerta y al alcanzó a divisar una mano que abría la ventana para entrar, vio unos guantes. Pero no hizo por invitarlo o correrlo.

—En otro tiempo te hubiera funcionado, pero créeme que ahora estás en mi lista de personas a las que partiré la cara al volver…

Sakura se iba a quitar la toalla cuando vio a Sasuke entrando, un grito no controlado salió de su boca.

—Me alegra no ser a quién le vas a romper la cara. — dijo el azabache mientras recorría lentamente el lugar.

—En cuánto vuelva pondré protección en las ventanas. — exclamó con molesta. —¡Casi me provocas un infarto!

—Nos llamaron antes, vine por ti. Alguien va a hablar con nosotros en la oficina de Kakashi.

Iba a tomarla de la mano pero la pelirrosa la quitó.

—Sasuke, estoy casi desnuda, dame un minuto para vestirme.

—Bien.

El Uchiha se cruzó de brazos pero no se movió.

—Me vestiré "a solas"…

—Hmm.

El chico caminó hacía la sala y empezó a ver los libros de la ninja.

Sakura se puso con cuidado de no mostrar nada la ropa interior bajo la toalla.

—¿Es la boda de Naruto? — preguntó Sasuke sin mirarla, sosteniendo un portaretratos blanco.

—Sí, fue muy hermosa. — afirmó la mujer buscando una de las yukatas mientras metía con cuidado la ropa en la maleta.

—¿Te divertiste?

—Mucho, Kakashi, capitán Yamato, Sai, Gaara, Genma y hasta el mismo Lee me hicieron bailar. — eligió una morada con algunos pétalos blancos y se la amarró lo más rápido que pudo.

—Déjame ayudarte. — Sasuke volvió a la habitación y se paró detrás de Sakura mientras le acomodaba con la mano la parte trasera que había quedado un poco torcida.

La mano de Sasuke subió por la espalda de Sakura en un ligero roce sin fin hasta que llegó al cuello, que estiró un poco. La mujer incómoda giró y le agradeció mientras buscaba unas calcetas largas.

—¿La maleta ya está? — preguntó Sasuke mientras iba por intención de cerrarla.

—Espera, tengo que meter los artículos de limpieza que me dieron en específico. — la médico corrió al baño por el bolso y lo metió. —Toda tuya.

Sasuke agradeció que no fuese tan desordenada y ya tuviera prácticamente todo listo. Cerró la maleta y la cargó.

Sakura se cepillaba el cabello con cuidado antes de recogerlo, aún estaba un poco mojado pero no había opción. Avanzó hacía la puerta pero la mano de su compañero de misión la detuvo.

—Aprovechemos el Rinnegan. — sin soltarla activó la habilidad y de repente aparecieron en la oficina del Hokage.

El ninja copia no estaba solo, abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver como aparecían lentamente y al ver que Sasuke había tomado de la mano a la pelirrosa.

—¿Ellos son?

Una dulce voz femenina se levantó de la silla frente al Hokage, era la verdadera princesa. Se acercó a una descolocada Sakura, que se soltó del Uchiha, mientras recibía un abrazo de la mujer.

—Gracias, te estaremos agradecidas de por vida cientos de mujeres. — la voz de la mujer se quebró un poco al separarse y verla. —El parecido es increíble.

Sakura notó que los ojos de la princesa Dajiwori eran más oscuros que los suyos. El rostro un poco más redondo.

—Te queda lindo el Byakugō no In. — le sonrió

—Oh, pensaba quitarlo en el carro. — contestó la ninja.

—Lo harás bien. — respondió la mujer mientras se acercaba al Hokage. —No lo hubiera imaginado, es prácticamente idéntica.

—La división de infiltración es meticulosa, le aseguro que se ve muy diferente como ninja. — aseguró Kakashi.

—Algo me dijeron, un cabello rosado y corto. — dijo la princesa.

—Tenemos que irnos. — la voz neutra de Sasuke rompió el encanto.

—Nos comunicaremos a través del halcón de Sasuke disfrazado de otra ave, la princesa notificó al señor feudal que cuida de las aves. Si ven un peligro inminente, no hagan nada y salgan de ahí como sea, estaré al pendiente de las comunicaciones. — Kakashi se puso de pie y caminó hacia un costado del escritorio. —Sasuke, Sakura, tengan mucho cuidado.

Sakura desvió la mirada al sentir como no dejaba de observarla.

—No se preocupe Hokage-sama, la dejamos con su invitada. — miró al suelo y asintió antes de salir.

—Haremos lo posible por terminar antes de lo esperado todo, y no te preocupes, estaremos bien. — Sasuke siguió el camino de la pelirrosa, alcanzándola un poco más adelante.

Sakura pasó de largo el elevador y se fue directo a las escaleras. Escuchó unas pisadas detrás de ella pero no hizo nada para investigar quien era.

—Pensé que usarías el…

—Solo incentiva a los empleados de aquí a ser más flojos. — respondió ella con molestia.

—¿Sucede algo para que estés molesta con Kakashi?

—Es el Hokage, puede mandarme a misiones que me desagraden.

—¿No querías ésta misión?

—No.

—Sakura, eres una ninja…

—Lo sé, estoy aquí, ¿no?

—Parece que no quieres hablar.

—Así es.

—¿Te molesta ir conmigo?

Sakura se detuvo y miró al hombre en escalones arriba.

—Estás particularmente hablador hoy y es irritante. — aseveró la mujer mientras volvía a su paso. —Sí, me molesta ir contigo.

—Pensé qué yo…

—No me mal entiendas Sasuke, eres una persona importante en mi vida, pero tú ausencia ha sido una constante en los últimos tiempos, ya no eres mi centro en el universo, y particularmente el estar en una misión contigo ahora me hace pensar que será problemático por las habilidades y la individualidad de cada uno.

—¿Solo es eso?

Sasuke apareció frente a ella sin intención de moverse.

—Lo que siento por ti ya no es tan fuerte. — contestó Sakura mientras lo esquivaba y seguía bajando los últimos escalones.

* * *

Kakashi había dejado a la princesa con su guardia para ir a su propia caravana. Corrió inusualmente por los techos de la aldea y observó cómo su querida Sakura entraba en el carruaje con la ayuda de Sasuke.

El pelinegro miró hacia su ex maestro justo antes de subir detrás de su compañera.

No la vería en tres semanas.

* * *

La llegada al castillo del señor de Togikawura fue en menos de un día. Viajar de noche había sido una sabia decisión aunque no fuese lo más cómodo. Pero el recibimiento por parte del hombre fue más extraña, un hombre muy amable y atento con Sakura.

El señor feudal no era un hombre desagradable y al parecer no había hecho nada extraño en sus primeros días como invitados.

—¿Por qué parece lejana a mí? — le preguntó el señor de Togikawura un día que la vio pensativa en el jardín.

—Las circunstancias son un poco extrañas para mí, ser solo una candidata y volverme la…

—Eso debe ser un error, princesa, usted no viene en calidad de algo así. — respondió el señor feudal. — Si estamos los dos lados de acuerdo, será mi futura esposa.

Sakura tragó un poco de saliva por inercia, no esperaba nada de eso. En cuanto el hombre la dejó sola, Sakura buscó a Sasuke por la residencia.

El Uchiha al parecer estaba dando una ronda de vigilancia cuando vio a Sakura corriendo de forma un poco graciosa por los zapatos, la chica se detuvo un poco agitada y observaba la sonrisa burlona del chico con un parche en el ojo.

—Tu no tienes que usar ropa tan pesada, traigo como nueve kilos de tela encima. — habló agitada. —Sucedió algo.

La sonrisa de Sasuke se desvaneció.

—¿Te hizo algo?

—No, pero me ha dicho que no vengo para ser la concubina, sino para que sea la esposa.

—¿Un feudal casándose con una princesa?

—Creo que en este momento el título no importa, investigué un poco y la familia Dajiwori perdió mucha de su fortuna, por eso el trato, pero no esperaba el interés en ella…

—En ti, recuerda que a la que está tratando es a ti. — Sasuke empezó a caminar a la par que Sakura. — Yo también he estado investigando, hay un terreno que los empleados del señor feudal está trabajando, presiento que ahí van a dar las mujeres desaparecidas.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la kunoichi, era una cantidad muy grande de mujeres desaparecidas.

—En este momento sería muy útil el byakugan. — susurró Sasuke cuando vio a unos sirvientes indicando que era la hora de la comida.

La ninja se separó y fue a la sala designada.

—¿Tiene una relación cercana a Kyosei Koibito?

Sakura dudó por unos minutos, recordando el nombre de la identidad falsa de Sasuke. El hombre no había reconocido a su compañero por el uso de un parche.

—Lo conozco desde que éramos niños.

No era una mentira, tampoco le habían dicho alguna versión sobre su relación con su supuesto acompañante.

—Se preocupa mucho por usted.

—Es su deber. — Sakura se sintió extrañamente interrogada con el tema. —Hay rumores de mujeres desaparecidas o…

—Algunas mujeres cayeron presas de la depresión y cometieron suicidio.

En cuanto estuvo libre salió de la residencia y en el jardín, con ayuda de Sasuke enviaron un mensaje.

* * *

Miraba por la ventana de su oficina, Naruto acababa de irse con la esperanza de tener alguna noticia de los miembros restantes del equipo siete. Para mala fortuna de los dos, solamente había noticias de Sai, después de estar buscando algunos desertores por parte de Danzo, se encontraba entrevistando a los familiares de las mujeres desaparecidas, con la esperanza de obtener más información sobre el señor feudal. Llevaban dos semanas sin saber nada de Sakura y Sasuke, ya casi llegando a la tercera que era el límite para finalizar.

Algo lo distrajo, observó al halcón de Sasuke descender. Tomó la pata del animal y quitó la carta, el animal no esperó más y se fue.

Abrió con impaciencia la nota, descubriendo que tenían ubicada la posible fosa en donde estarían los cuerpos de las mujeres desaparecidas. Frunció el ceño mientras un apurado Shikamaru entraba a la habitación.

Kakashi levantó una mano en señal de que esperara a que leyera el mensaje por completo

Con preocupación arrugó un poco la nota al llegar a la parte del matrimonio y el repentino interés del hombre hacia la pelirrosa. Y las preguntas sobre la relación entre sus ex alumnos, estaban a nada de ser descubiertos.

—Necesitamos a algún jōnin de los Hyūga, urgentemente, Sasuke y Sakura pueden tener un problema.

* * *

—Creo que el señor de Togikawura piensa que hay algo entre nosotros. — habló Sasuke brevemente cuando encontró a Sakura sola en el jardín. —Me ha preguntado directamente si estoy enamorado de ti.

La ninja casi se cae de la impresión.

—Igual a mi, varias veces ha preguntado si no te veo solamente como un guardián. Ha preguntado a las sirvientas que me ayudan en el baño si soy "pura", pero eso no es algo que puedan verificar.

—¿Significa qué…?

—Planea hacerlo conmigo.

La duda del dueño del Sharingan era realmente otra pero bajo la premura de la situación, luego hablaría con su compañera. Se despidió al notar la presencia de dos guardias que empezaban la ronda en el jardín.

El joven entró a la residencia pero la voz del señor feudal le hizo detenerse y escuchar cerca del muro.

—Hoy será mía a como dé lugar, cada vez estoy más seguro de que está enamorada del manco… no entiendo como un lisiado puede ser su protector.

Sasuke tensó los labios en una delgada línea evitando salir y realizar una masacre. Cada vez se confirmaba el temor de Sakura pero no tenían evidencia de los cadáveres de las mujeres.

Buscó de nueva cuenta a Sakura en el jardín pero no la encontró. Mandó un halcón de inmediato, avisando de las intenciones al Rokudaime, no quiso esperar. Se asomó por las ventanas de las habitaciones y no vio nada, empezaba esto a sonar mal.

Fue hasta que vio a una de las acompañantes de la pelirrosa que supo que iban a comer con algunos invitados. De golpe se armó todo el rompecabezas, sería obligada después de la reunión.

Se apresuró al interior de la morada cuando escuchó unas vasijas estrellándose en el suelo.

Abrió la puerta de golpe a punto de desenfundar la katana cuando miró a los hombres en el suelo y a una tambaleante Sakura sosteniéndose de la pared.

—Llévalos a sus habitaciones, rápido. — pidió la médico.

Sasuke dudó por un momento.

—Estoy bien, hazlo.

El ninja obedeció y arrastró a los tres hombres, uno por uno lejos del lugar sin ser visto. Regresó por Sakura y la rodeó de la cintura al ver que no podía caminar bien.

—Me drogaron… llévame a mi habitación antes de que no pueda ni hablar.

Sasuke hizo caso y entraron a la habitación donde se quedaba Sakura. Cerró la puerta y la sentó en la cama.

—Estabamos recibiendo a sus amigos, sacaron vino, de no sé qué tierra, al beberlo me percaté de que mi copa tenía un sabor extraño. Tuve que distraerlos y darles a beber de mi copa mientras brindaba por estupideces. — Sakura empezó a sudar. —¡Dios qué calor!

—Hoy planeaba violarte…

—Seguramente me mataría en el momento si descubría que su princesa no era pura. — la voz de Sakura empezaba a sonar rara, arrastraba las palabras y enseguida empezó a sollozar. —Por eso no quería venir…

—Sakura…

—Tenemos que hacerlo…

—¿Qué?

—Tiene que pensar que abusaste de que estaba drogada para hacérmelo, no tenemos la prueba de los asesinatos. — Sakura empezó a desanudar su ropa.

—Será solo una simulación… — Sasuke empezó a desacomodar la cama y a medio desnudarse.

Sakura empezó a reír. Ahora sí estaba totalmente drogada.

—Y yo ilusamente pensé que esto iba a pasar por amor hace tantos años…

—No es que no quiera hacerlo Sakura, pero…

—Tardaste demasiado y alguien más llegó, pero ese alguien es un idiota, un idiota que me debió obligar a quedarme en la maldita aldea. — Sakura se puso de pie semi desnuda y acorraló a Sasuke contra la pared. —Hazlo Sasuke, tengo que salir de dudas de lo que eres tú en mi vida, si aún siento algo por ti o no.

Sasuke tenía una batalla interna, en otras circunstancias no hubiera accedido a lo que estaba haciendo Sakura. Pero, sabía que el señor de Togikawura buscaría comprobar la virginidad de la muchacha.

No quería algo así, quería que las cosas entre él y Sakura mejoraran solas, no forzar nada por una estúpida misión.

—Tengo que avisar al hok…

La mano de Sakura estaba ya sobre los pantalones del chico.

—¿Nunca has estado con una mujer? — lo besó de forma torpe.

La pierna de Sakura había rozado la entrepierna del muchacho provocándole una reacción que no quería en ese momento. Su compañera estaba totalmente drogada y estaba actuando conforme a lo que quería el feudal, pero con él. Ironía.

La realidad es que ya no se pudo controlar y lanzó a Sakura sobre la cama y le arrancó de golpe la ropa interior. Sakura había dado con el clavo, no había estado con una mujer, había estado muy ocupado con su venganza y en su viaje como para pensar en eso, incluso dejó de observar a Karin como mujer.

Se sintió mareado. Al parecer el beso de Sakura había pasado algo de la maldita droga en él.

—L...la verdad no lo lamento. — susurró con voz ronca mientras entraba en ella. Se detuvo por un momento, se dió cuenta de que Sakura ya había estado con un hombre antes.

* * *

—Kakashi, piensa con la cabeza fría, eres el Hokage. El grupo de investigación debe estar a punto de mandar su mensaje con lo que investigaron en ese terreno. — Shikamaru observaba a su jefe levantarse de golpe del escritorio.

—La va a matar… — lanzó la hoja en la mesa mientras se pasaba una mano por la cabeza.

Shikamaru leyó el mensaje de Sasuke.

—No, van a ganar tiempo. — exclamó Shikamaru. — va a provocar un lío de faldas con el feudal.

Kakashi apretó los puños. Eso era que de ser necesario, tal vez llegarían hasta las últimas consecuencias.

—Es necesario para aprehender a ese lunático. Tenemos que esperar.

—Una hora, si no tengo mensaje de ningún grupo, yo mismo iré.

* * *

Sakura y Sasuke recobraron un poco la conciencia. Esa maldita cosa que les pusieron les hizo actuar como animales. La pelirrosa aún se sentía mareada pero más con la sensación de una maldita borrachera.

De golpe se sintió el chakra de varios hombres. Sasuke se puso de pie y se abrochó los pantalones, le lanzó su ropa y la mujer empezó a vestirse como pudo.

Salieron de la habitación y encontraron a un grupo de guardias con el terrateniente y el señor feudal.

—Al final se fue con el mutilado. — exclamó el amigo al señor Togikawura.

—¿Se divirtieron con el brebaje? Ahora es mi turno, dame a esa zorra.

—Te reto. — Sasuke se destapó el Rinnegan y activó el Sharingan.

—Es el Uchiha. — los guardias empezaron a cuchichear mientras se debatían en seguir ahí o cuidar sus vidas.

—¿Crees que eres el único ninja de élite aquí? — el feudal hizo unos sellos que lanzaron varios misiles de roca contra ellos.

Sakura golpeó cada uno de los proyectiles, desintegrandolos al instante. Por el sudor, el Byakugō no In estaba visible.

—Esto no será nada. — Sasuke se movió velozmente atacando a los guardias que estaban defendiendo al feudal, que al parecer era un delincuente de la aldea de la roca.

—Caíste. — dijo el hombre sonriente. Sasuke no comprendió nada de lo dicho.

A partir de ese momento todo se volvió en cámara lenta. Un grupo de jōnin de Konoha entrando, Sai intentando advertir algo de un Dōjutsu, Kakashi apareciendo en detrás del hombre y atravesandolo con un Raikiri.

Y una desorientada Sakura cayendo de rodillas a la par que sus muñecas se abrían como si algo las hubiese herido.

Sakura cayó y un gran charco de sangre empezaba a formarse. Y la oscuridad la envolvía con voces lejanas que le hablaban.

* * *

Hinata estaba sentada junto con Naruto en la sala de espera. Sasuke solo observaba la pared y Kakashi esperaba de pie con la ropa aún ensangrentada, Sai caminó por el pasillo y se sentó en la fila de enfrente.,

—No entiendo como pasó esto. — Naruto apretó los puños.

—Con ese Dōjutsu era que el feudal mataba y desaparecía a sus víctimas, solo las usaba como diversión… al ser el último de su línea sucesoria, decidió sentar cabeza con la princesa, quería tener descendencia a como diera lugar, pero no contaba con que Sakura lo drogaría. — explicó Sai.

—Sí, pero ella fue…

—No, no lo consiguió. — interrumpió el Uchiha. —Tuvimos que cambiar el plan.

Kakashi lo miró de reojo con tal enojo, que podría haberlo aniquilado si aún tuviese el Sharingan. Sabía que algo había pasado entre ellos y que no podría reclamar nada, era parte de la estúpida misión y consecuencia que tendría que absorber como Hokage hasta el fin de sus días.

—Sasuke, eso no es justificación. — exclamó Naruto molesto.

—No, no lo es, solo espero que me perdone en cuanto salga de esta.

Tsunade apareció seguida por Ino y Shizune. Se paró frente a ellos.

—Estuvieron de suerte al no encontrarme lejos, Sakura fue envenenada y debilitada, ese Jutsu quería matarla como fuera.

—¿Estará bien?

Por primera vez desde que la llevó cargando al hospital habló el Hokage.

—El veneno no ha salido de su cuerpo, tardará en depurarlo, las próximas horas serán vitales. — dijo Ino. —Está bloqueando el Jutsu Fuerza de un Centenar, no se puede curar sola.

—Necesitamos donadores de sangre, ha perdido mucha y con ese veneno, las heridas tardarán el triple en cicatrizar. — continuó sería la quinta.

—Soy compatible. — señaló Kakashi.

Sasuke solo frunció los labios, Kakashi era el único con sangre O del antiguo equipo.

Ino y Shizune se quedaron con los demás explicando la situación de su amiga.

Tsunade le hizo una seña de que lo siguiera, llegaron a la habitación en donde Sakura descansaba. Se veía tan pálida, tan delicada, el cabello no tenía su brillo habitual pero empezaba a verse el rosa en casi la mitad. Las vendas de las muñecas estaban empezando a empaparse de sangre. La mascarilla de oxígeno le hacía ver como si la tragedia hubiese terminado peor.

No pudo evitar que la mirada se fijará en ese punto, la voz de Tsunade le hizo girar.

—Usamos chakra para cerrar las heridas, usamos puntos y aún no deja de sangrar, es menos pero sigue siendo una hemorragia. — Tsunade puso varias jeringas con mangueras en la mesa de los instrumentos médicos —. Ya mandé al clan Inuzuka por el antídoto a Sunagakure, no deben tardar más de dos días. Sakura estará estable pero delicada por el momento.

Kakashi sintió el pinchazo en el brazo pero no sé quejó, solo observaba a Sakura mientras dormía.

—No es tu culpa, era una misión de rango S, sabían del peligro. No contábamos con el peligro que realmente era ese hombre.

—Ella no quería ir desde el inicio, estaba molesta conmigo. — se sentó en la silla junto a la cama. —Sé que como kunoichi, están preparadas para misiones peores, pero no es algo que quisiera para ella, sin embargo, soy el Hokage y era mi responsabilidad.

—Ahora Kakashi, me vas a decir exactamente qué pasa contigo y con ella. — la Sannin jaló una silla y la colocó frente a él.

Continuará.

Yo!

En este momento me estoy cubriendo con un escudo de todos los objetos contundentes que van rumbo a mi cabeza, recuerden que Sasuke no va a triunfar, pero recuerden que me encanta el drama. Pero que novelón, pero lamentablemente es una realidad, hay gente que usa o busca drogas para poner a la gente así, o para abusar de ellos.

Recordemos que Kishimoto dijo que la cuarta guerra ninja era para hacer consciencia de lo que pasaba en las guerras reales y de que la gente buena moría, igual quise hacer el recordatorio de que deben de tener cuidado de las personas que conozcan y de todo lo que consuman (sí, sueno a comercial de Vive sin drogas o mucho ojo).

Lo peor es ser Kakashi en este momento, no puede romperle la cara a Sasuke porque sabía que eso podía pasar. No puede pelearse porque no son pareja, no puede hacer un escándalo porque es una relación prohibida y mal vista, no puede decir que son algo, y Sakura actuó por las drogas.

Vamo' a responder:

Tsuki-chan06: Creo que la declaración quedó en segundo lado cuando quiso perder la virginidad drogado con Sakura. Y se complicó al final por la obviedad de Sasuke en Sakura, así que no es villano, pero sigue pasando el que dañen a la gente cercana por su culpa.

Naruto no es tan estúpido en el fic, pero más adelante tendremos más participación del rubio.  
Gaara ya viene en camino, calma jajaja ya invocamos el antídoto.

Nessio: Poderosísima erección, como sea jajaja. No eres cursi, eres un cachondo, siempre le ponen a lo sabroso en tus fics. No sentí que la boda fuera tan importante en un capítulo porque, como dije en el capítulo pasado, las bodas japonesas por lo que leí no son divertidas, las europeas se parecen a las de nosotros, pero las japonesas son muy rectas y casi nada divertidas.

No sé trata de un jale y estira, será mi versión de porque… porque pasan ciertas cosas y el origen más celosamente guardado en la historia. No diré más o me van a descubrir.  
Espero que con este no me vayas a mandar alv jajaja

relative-red: Pues vaya que pasó y todas las consecuencias que tuvo. Gracias por leerme. 

Zaphyr Bell: No es villano pero empiezo a oler el odio por adelantado mientras leo todo esto, Sasuke es una persona con mucho amor, creo que después de todo lo que le pasó, debería estar claro que no es mal tipo (aunque sigo creyendo que no debieron perdonarlo por todo el mal del pasado), estoy segura que caíste un poco con Sasuke, pero veremos cómo toman lo que va a pasar más adelante.  
Naruto es un caso, no creo que la vea como una hermana, pero supongo mantener sus sentimientos a raya y volver todo una bonita amistad.

La competencia entre Kakashi y Sasuke fue muy ligera para que el despistado de Naruto no se diera cuenta de nada. Todo el mundo ama a Gaara, estoy pensando seriamente en meterlo de alguna forma en la historia, ya veré cómo, por ahora haré que sea el mismo Kazekage el que lleve el antídoto.

Bruna Balbino: Pues la misión no solo ayudó a la amistad, sirvió para hacer cardio y no perder la forma… jajajaja ok, ya basta. Creo que con lo que pasó en el capítulo, están a mano…

 **Les mando un beso a todos y un abrazo, de esos que estrujan y truena la columna jajaja**

 **Nos leemos hasta la próxima amigos.**

 **Recuerden que me encuentro en Facebook como GeishaPax en mi página y en Wattpad con el mismo nombre.**


	6. VI

Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. El argumento es parte de mi cabecita loca.

* * *

 **Quiero salvarte**

 **Por GeishaPax**

 **VI**

—Estoy enamorado de ella. — soltó Kakashi en un susurro.

—Estoy hablando en serio, holgazán. — respondió tensa la quinta Hokage.

—Igual yo.

Tsunade pasó por todos los estados de ánimo posibles en menos de cinco segundos. De la incredulidad, pasó al enojo y luego a la pena, seguida de la preocupación.

—¿Es correspondido? — preguntó la mujer después de meditarlo.

—Desde hace tiempo…

—¿Y Sasuke?, ¿qué representa para ella? Tampoco se ha separado y el interés es evidente.

—No lo sé, la última vez que hablamos del tema, ya no era tan importante…

—Pero lo sigue siendo.

—Es diferente. — se defendió Kakashi de la interrupción de Tsunade.

—Idiotas, de todos los ninjas, de toda la aldea, tenían que elegirse entre ustedes. ¿Ahora cómo van a enfrentar al consejo?

—No tengo idea. — respondió Kakashi mientras observaba la sangre correr a la inconsciente pelirrosa.

—Tendremos que ganar tiempo, en lo que estalla la bomba… — Tsunade movió el suero para que empezara nuevamente a llegar el medicamento. —Tal vez tomar la palabra del Kazekage con el hospital en la Arena mientras veo qué hacer.

Kakashi sonrió con un poco de melancolía, esperaba una paliza de la mujer pero a cambio obtuvo compasión y hasta ayuda. Al fin y al cabo era como una segunda madre para Sakura, y la pelirrosa era como la hija que nunca tuvo.

—Es importante para mí. — dijo Tsunade mientras aplicaba un poco de chakra en las muñecas heridas.

—Ella te ve igual. — respondió neutro.

—Hatake, ¿y tú? — lo observó de reojo — ¿Podrás con lo que pasó en esta misión?

—Deberé, respeté la decisión de Sakura y no es que tengamos una relación formal. No me mal interprete. —aclaró al ver como empezaba a enojarse la explosiva Sannin. — Ella no quería iniciar algo sin estar segura, al menos fue clara conmigo de sus sentimientos y yo acepté.

—¿Y tú cómo estás con eso?

—Estaba bien, ahora tengo miedo de perderla… estuvo con él, y el reporte de Sasuke dice que fue voluntario hasta que perdió conciencia por las drogas.

—Fue voluntario o la asesinaría en cuánto se descuidara. Era eso o violación, Kakashi.

—¿Y si ella descubrió que sí lo ama? — se pasó la mano por la frente y se empezó a masajear.

—Deja de atormentarme antes de tiempo. — Tsunade le dio un golpe en la cabeza. —Confía en el criterio de Sakura como yo lo hago.

Kakashi solo pudo asentir en silencio.

* * *

Gaara no sabía lo que le esperaba al llegar a Konoha. Pensaba ir de nueva cuenta para convencer a Sakura de supervisar el proyecto del hospital cuando llegó el mensaje urgente de la aldea aliada, pidiendo un antídoto para un veneno mortal que alguna vez usó el difunto Sasori.

Pensó que llevándolo el mismo, se lo daría a Sakura en persona y volvería a negociar.

¡Qué equivocado estaba!

Lo primero que encontró en el hospital fue a un grupo de ninjas afligidos que conocía bastante bien. Naruto y Hinata Uzumaki en las sillas de la sala de espera, un bastante cambiado Sasuke Uchiha de pie junto a una pared, Temari se encontraba poniéndose al día con un muy serio Shikamaru, y se le ponía el rostro pálido. Y unos afligidos Rock Lee y Maito Gai llorando a todo lo que daba desde la entrada del hospital.

—Es Haruno Sakura. — habló Kankuro mientras se acercaba desde la recepción. —Ella es la herida.

Gaara asintió y aceleró el paso hasta la chica Yamanaka, sabía que era amiga y médico también.

—Traigo el antídoto, úsenlo de inmediato en ella. — pidió sin saludar.

Ino sonrió aliviada y tomó de las manos del Kazekage el esperado medicamento mientras corría a la habitación en donde seguramente se encontraba la ninja.

—Gaara.

Naruto le habló desde su espalda. Giró para encontrar a un menos afligido amigo.

—Lo que sea por Sakura, ella también es mi amiga.

Naruto sonrió débilmente.

—Tsunade-sama quiere hablar contigo en la oficina del Sexto. — interrumpió Temari.

* * *

—Kakashi-sensei, ¿no desea ir a descansar? — preguntó Ino mientras observaba el medicamento bajar lentamente. —Lleva días aquí comiendo poco y durmiendo menos, sin contar a los Kage bunshin que ha mandado a la oficina.

—Esto no es nada a mis días en ANBU. — respondió Kakashi.

Ino iba a decir algo pero mejor se detuvo, Sakura llevaba casi dos semanas delicada y era claro que no se movería de ahí ninguno de los dos.

—Tengo que hacerle una pregunta, es para terminar de llenar los datos de la ficha de Sakura. — Ino se sonrojó un poco. — No sé que tanto hablan Sakura y usted de ese tema pero, ¿sabe la fecha de su último período?

Kakashi de repente sintió como el estómago se le iba al suelo. Hasta ese momento nadie había pensado en eso.

—Debió ser hace un mes… — respondió serio. — Ino, ¿podrías…?

—Haré la prueba enseguida.

La rubia salió dejando a un más serio Kakashi.

Con las ocupaciones de ambos en las últimas fechas. La última vez que habían compartido sábanas, había sido después de la boda de Naruto y habían usado las medidas necesarias para evitar lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

—¡Sensei!

Naruto abrió la puerta seguido de Sasuke.

—¿No deberías estar con tu esposa? — preguntó al notar la ausencia de la mujer.

—Ha ido con Hanabi, cosas del clan, volverá más tarde.

—¿Cómo sigue? — interrumpió Sasuke mientras se acercaba a la cama.

—El antídoto deberá actuar en pocos minutos, en cuanto haga efecto empezará a sanar. — respondió.

—Nunca pensé en verla con el cabello largo otra vez. — susurró Naruto mientras se acercaba a acomodarle un mechón detrás de la oreja, Hinata le había trenzado el cabello.

—Siempre me gustó cómo se veía así. — respondió Sasuke mientras observaba el exterior del hospital por la ventana.

—Se veía bien con el cabello corto. — respondió Kakashi con molestia mientras Ino entraba con la jeringa y le sacaba una muestra de sangre.

—¿Otra prueba? — preguntó Naruto.

—Es importante saber más por su vida, tendré el resultado en unos minutos. — respondió Ino nerviosa antes de irse.

—¿A qué se refiere?

Sasuke por fin encaró al Hokage.

—Quieren saber si está embarazada y en caso de estarlo, de cuánto tiempo. — respondió Kakashi con voz átona.

Sasuke lo miró extrañado a la par que Naruto.

—¿Entonces en esa misión ella…?

Naruto no sabía cómo interpretar lo que estaban diciendo.

—Supongo que sería tuyo y no mío.

Los dos ex alumnos miraron con sorpresa y uno especialmente con horror al Rokudaime.

—¿Así que eres tú?

Sasuke se iba a lanzar contra Kakashi cuando fue detenido por Naruto.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? — preguntó Naruto mientras detenía a Sasuke y lo dejaba del otro lado de la habitación. La mirada seria de Hatake le hizo palidecer. —¿Pero cómo…?

—Da igual. Si me van a romper la cara, que sea afuera o Tsunade lo hará por nosotros.

—¡Funcionó! — exclamó Naruto mientras corría hacía la cama y observaba que las vendas ya que la sangre se expandiera. —Iré por Shizune o por la abuela.

El rubio salió con la esperanza de que no se mataran los usuarios del raikiri.

—Ella aún me ama. — habló Sasuke mientras se recargaba en la pared y esperaban a Naruto.

—Y a mi también. — respondió Kakashi. —Yo no la dejé sola…

—Ella es la más inocente del equipo siete, no merecía pagar conmigo por mis estupideces. — aclaró Sasuke.

—Al protegerla e irte, la heriste más hasta que la alejaste. Esa es tu responsabilidad, no juegues con ella solamente porque te siguió casi toda su juventud…

—La dejé aquí porque la quiero. — por fin las palabras que no quería escuchar el peligris salieron de boca del Uchiha. —Es a la única persona que quiero.

—¡Qué se le va a hacer! Yo también la quiero pero lo que suceda de ahora en adelante, será decisión de Sakura…

La aludida empezó a quejarse y moverse un poco en la cama, Tsunade entró con Naruto seguido de Ino. La Sannin empezó a quitar las vendas y gasas de las muñecas mientras la chica recuperaba la conciencia.

—¿Murió ese bastardo? — preguntó Sakura con un susurro por la garganta seca.

—Sí. — respondió Kakashi sin moverse de su silla.

—¿Me perdí de mucho? — preguntó la médico al ver a todos con diferentes expresiones en los rostros.

—Solamente nos ponemos al día, al parecer tenemos una confusión sobre tus sentimientos. — el tono de Sasuke no era el más amable.

—No es el lugar ni…

—Sí lo es. — Sasuke interrumpió a Ino. — Al menos yo creo merecer una explicación.

—Te hubieras enterado si hubieses regresado antes. — respondió el ninja copia.

—¡Sasuke no deberías alterarla! — exclamó Tsunade.

—¡¿Por qué no?! Yo soy el único que no se entera de nada.

Todos estaban conociendo una faceta nueva en Sasuke, era celoso e inseguro.

—¡Por qué está embarazada, idiotas! — gritó Naruto en modo sabio interrumpiendo todo.

Sakura se sentó en la cama con clara intención de ponerse de pie pero Ino la detuvo.

—Idiota, ¿no te enseñaron en la academia sobre medidas de prevención? — Tsunade tomó por la capa al Uchiha y lo recargó contra la pared. —Lo mismo va para ti, tonta.

—Yo no he usado ese Jutsu ese día, ¡me drogaron! — Sakura miraba el suelo esperando la furia que nunca llegó de su maestra, una duda y esperanza hicieron a la pelirrosa a hablar a su a mejor amiga. — ¿Cuánto tiempo? — preguntó después de aclararse la garganta.

—Dos semanas. — respondió Ino con total seriedad.

—Eso significa que es mío. — exclamó Sasuke aún sin saber cómo reaccionar, por un lado era un logro sobre Kakashi, por el otro, no se sentía listo para tal responsabilidad.

—No es momento para rivalidades tontas, estamos hablando de que esto cambia todo. — Tsunade miró a una confundida Sakura.

—Nos iremos de Konoha si es necesario. — la voz de Sasuke intentó ser conciliadora.

—No sé irán, Sakura no está resfriada, necesita los cuidados necesarios en la aldea. — interrumpió Kakashi con seriedad. — Tu sigues aún en misión Sasuke, no lo olvides, estamos siguiendo los rumores del dōjutsu y…

—Irá conmigo entonces…

—No. — la voz de Sakura detuvo la pelea que se avecinaba. —¡Están decidiendo por mi! — su cuerpo empezó a temblar. — ¿Creen qué yo estoy muy tranquila por esto?

La ninja se quitó los brazos de Ino mientras empezaba a llorar. Naruto se acercó a ella aún no muy seguro de que decirle pero en ese momento Sakura salió huyendo por la ventana.

—Tenemos que ir por esa idiota, sigue delicada. — la voz de Tsunade parecía una orden, Sasuke, Kakashi y Naruto estaban por seguirla cuando los detuvo. — Sólo uno de ustedes, Naruto, que la siga un clon de lejos.

El ninja hizo los sellos correspondientes mientras la mayor observaba a los causantes de las lágrimas de la que era como su hija. Ino solo pudo salir sin ánimo de involucrarse en la discusión entre alumno y maestro. Suficiente tendría que explicar afuera con los demás visitantes que iban a preguntar por Sakura; justo ese día fue Yamato con Iruka.

Tsunade seguía con la mirada a un Sasuke que parecía león enjaulado, dando vueltas.

—Par de insensibles, saben que ella tenía un lío precisamente por ustedes…

—Yo no estaba del todo drogado, hice las cosas porque quise. — se encogió de hombros. —Pensé que ella había tomado medidas para la misión.

—El jutsu médico no funciona de esanforma, Sakura no era usuaria regular porque yo usaba protección. — interrumpió Kakashi a punto de lanzarse a los golpes y detenido por Naruto. —¡Maldito hijo de puta, eso podría pasar por violación y soy el Hokage!

Tsunade ya tenía a Sasuke con una filosa cuchilla de chakra verde. —Ni se te ocurra usar el Sharingan ni el Rinnegan.

—No pensaba usarlo anciana. — escupió el ninja. —¿Y si ella lo pidió?

—Estaba drogada… — la voz de Naruto era grave.

—Ella quería averiguar si lo que sentía por mí era más fuerte… tenías que arruinarlo todo estúpido Hokage, al fin sería feliz, tendría lo que siempre quiso, yo la tendría y te metiste entre nosotros.

Kakashi dejó de forcejear, Naruto lo soltó.

—Soy un hombre egoísta, pero parece ser que tú lo eres más. — dijo con voz seca. —Hay algo que no has entendido Sasuke, ni tu ni yo vamos a elegir, a todos los hombres nos toca ser elegidos, toda mujer siempre va a elegir y con tus actos, sean por amor o no, provocaste que Sakura no pueda tener el derecho de elegir.

—Sakura no va a estar con alguien que no quiera sensei… — la voz de Naruto sonaba apagada al notar cuánta verdad y sabiduría había en ellas.

—Sakura no se va a deshacer de un bebé, así sea de un Uchiha, ella es demasiado buena de corazón para personas como nosotros. — metió las manos a sus bolsillos del pantalón mientras Tsunade soltaba a Sasuke.

Naruto se dirigió a la ventana en seco. Se detuvo en el marco y giró en dirección a los confundidos ninjas.

—Kakashi-sensei, será mejor que vayas a la cabeza del tercer Hokage.

Sasuke iba a seguirlo pero Naruto lo detuvo.

—Esto es algo que tiene que hacer como el Hokage. Algo leal diré a los dos, no soy el más listo, muchas veces soy el último en entender las cosas pero esa mujer está destrozada y en vez de tener el apoyo de ustedes, solo obtuvo reclamos y que la volvieran a minimizar. Ella te perdonó y no dejó de tener fe en ti. — Naruto observó a Sasuke. — Iba a matarte por amor, para que no hicieras y te hicieras más daño, cuando todos dejaron de creer en ti, confió en ti pese a su molestia y abusaste de su confianza en esa misión. Y en cuanto a ti. — miró al Hokage. — ella esperaba que dejaras de ser el flojo de siempre al menos en lo que respecta a ustedes, ella le dió su confianza al hombre que creía era el mejor y depositó su confianza en él, creyendo que todo estaría bien en esa misión. Vaya a actuar como un hombre y no abandone a la que fue su compañera, deben dejar de pensar en ustedes.

Tsunade casi se va de espaldas de la impresión, seguramente el clon de Naruto ya estaba hablando con Sakura.

—Naruto… — Sasuke se veía afectado.

—No me vengas con eso ahora, yo la amaba al inicio del equipo siete y te encargabas de lastimarla a la primera oportunidad, ahora que ya crecimos, deja de lastimarla Sasuke, sé que la amas y el dolor te está haciendo actuar como un estúpido, pero ella sabrá hacer lo correcto para todos.

—El odio se convirtió en amor… — habló Kakashi mientras avanzaba con lentitud por la ventana. —Creo que es tarde para mí...

Recordó las palabras que dijo Rikkudo Sennin a una inconsciente Sakura al final de la cuarta guerra, cuando Hatake acarició su rostro mientras Naruto y Sasuke casi se mataban. Irónicamente se sentía la atmósfera un poco similar.

* * *

 _Kakashi miraba atónito a Sakura desplomarse. Justo acaban de agradarle esos chicos y había admitido que los querían cuando la preocupación lo inundó al ver como nuevamente Sasuke atacaba a Sakura._

— _No tenías porque lanzarle un genjutsu. — Naruto solo se contenía antes de que su amigo cometiera otra tontería. Tenía que ser cuidadoso, en menos de un minuto ya había secuestrado a los demonios con cola y había atacado a su compañera. El rubio observaba a Kakashi de rodillas a un lado del cuerpo de la pelirrosa inconsciente._

— _Si no lo hubiera hecho, nos hubiera seguido. — gritó Sasuke molesto._

— _Sakura siempre quiso salvarte, siempre. — el peliplata fue junto a su ex alumna para verificar su estado._

— _¿No sé estaría divirtiendo jugando a los romances? No entiendo qué es lo que me ve, no me gusta nada de ella. — el tono petulante de Sasuke empezaba a molestar a todos, particularmente a Kakashi._

— _Los motivos solo hacen falta cuando se trata de odiar a alguien. Solo quería estar contigo, no hacerte suyo, solo quiere salvarte. — Rikkudo Sennin observaba a Kakashi mientras hablaba, el ex ninja copia estaba levantando la voz cada vez más. — Esta chica, a la que casi matas, llora cada vez que se acuerda de ti, ¡y te quiere tanto que sufre!_

 _Sasuke solo observaba en silencio a su antiguo maestro mientras recordaba algo que alguna vez habló con su madre._

— _Ese es un lazo suelto que ya fracasó en el pasado. — el azabache dio un salto y se fue del lugar rumbo a un lugar ya conocido._

— _Sasuke… — el rostro cansado y tenso de Kakashi reflejaba la incredulidad de lo que acababa de escuchar._

— _Lo prometí. — los pasos de Naruto a su lado, quien lo miraba con seriedad le hicieron mirar arriba. — hace tiempo le dije a Sakura-chan que lo traería de vuelta, sensei, ya conoce mi forma de ser, ¿no? Volveré._

 _Naruto empezó a correr siguiendo al Uchiha._

— _Cuídate mucho…_

 _Rikkudo Sennin se acercó a Kakashi, quien empezó a colocar a Sakura en una posición más cómoda._

— _Qué complicado es el amor, yo también tuve dos hijos, los amaba a ambos, y ellos me querían y respetaban, pero se lo dejé todo a mi hijo menor y aún lo lamento. Por culpa de eso el mayor empezó a odiarme tanto a mi como a su hermano. —observó al peligris acariciar el rostro de la médico. —El amor se volvió odio. El Sasuke de hoy no es más que el resultado del amor que perdió, igual que con Madara._

— _¿Quiere decir que Madara y Sasuke tendrán un destino parecido?_

— _En absoluto._

 _El cuerpo del sabio empezó a desaparecer después de explicarle al jōnin que confiaba en Naruto al ser el que logró hacerse amigo de la encarnación del odio: Kurama._

— _Sennin-sama._

— _Ya casi es hora._

— _¿Qué debo hacer?_

— _Solo puedes confiar, yo tampoco puedo hacer otra cosa._

 _Una ola de tierra, viento y rocas aparecieron después de que se desvaneciera el espíritu de Rikkudo Sennin. Kakashi cubrió el cuerpo de Sakura y apretó los puños cuando dejó de llegar la ola expansiva de la lucha._

 _El tiempo pasó lento hasta que Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe._

* * *

Sakura había llegado a lo alto de la cabeza de Hiruzen Sarutobi. Se sentía asfixiada y al borde del colapso.

Recordaba poco de lo que había hecho drogada, recordaba como le pidió esa parte de ella tan oscura a su compañero que la disipara de dudas, ahora se sentía peor que antes. El poco terreno que había retrocedido Sasuke, también había retrocedido el mismo Kakashi.

¿Ahora que seguía? No podía obligar a Kakashi a estar con ella, no así.

No lo merecía.

Un hijo…

Un hijo cambiaba todo.

El clon de Naruto que había hablado con ella había desaparecido mostrando a una figura masculina caminando hacia ella.

—Sakura…

La voz de Kakashi la cohibió más como para no querer levantar la mirada y seguir llorando.

—Ya no podemos estar juntos.

—Sakura…

—No hasta que dejes de ser Hokage o yo no vaya a tener el hijo de otro, no sería bien visto por el consejo.

—Hey…

—Lo siento, se supone que volvería molesta, tal vez tardaría unos días en lograr que te hablara… pero lo jodí.

El ninja se agachó hasta su altura y la abrazó, y los dos comenzaron a llorar.

—Como jefe fuí una basura.

* * *

Sasuke esperaba con una extraña paciencia acompañado de Naruto y Tsunade. No se habían movido de la habitación desde que toda la discusión había culminado.

Maestro y alumna aparecieron por los tejados. Kakashi sostenía por la cintura a la Kunoichi, entraron por la ventana.

—Sakura ha tomado una decisión, irá a Sunagakure con el proyecto de los hospitales por tiempo indefinido.

Sasuke sonrió agradecido, podría estar haciendo su investigación y estar al pendiente de Sakura. Después de todo, Kakashi estaba pensando en no privarlo del proceso del embarazo.

—Llama a Shikamaru, tenemos que hacer una reunión para tomar medidas de prevención para el futuro miembro del clan Uchiha. — Kakashi miró a Naruto que aún no lo miraba del todo convencido. —Y ya sé que estás pensando que lo mejor es que ella se quede, pero ya hemos hecho el escándalo suficiente como para complicar todo, debemos poner orden.

 _ **Continuará**_.

Yo!

De nuevo espero una ola de latas y de objetos contundentes. Menudo pleito hemos hecho aquí, y de alguna forma tenía que justificar el como se va a dar el embarazo y nacimiento de Sarada. Como notarán, los hijos van a aparecer, vamos a dar más saltos en el tiempo.

Hoy no responderé por urgencia en tiempos pero lo haré en el próximo, gracias a **Nessio, Tsuki-chan06, Zaphyr Bell, Kari Mnjrz y Sol.**

Les mando un beso a todos y un abrazo, de esos que estrujan y truena la columna jajaja

Nos leemos hasta la próxima amigos.


	7. VII: Sarada

Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. El argumento es parte de mi cabecita loca.

* * *

 **Quiero salvarte**

 **Por GeishaPax**

 **VII: Sarada**

Un poco de tristeza es el sentimiento que tuvo Gaara al conocer el relato de lo que le había sucedido a Sakura en esa misión y el saber que estaba esperando un hijo de Uchiha Sasuke.

No habían pasado muchos días desde que llevó el antídoto a Konoha cuando la ninja le dio una respuesta: iría a empezar el hospital en esa aldea también. No opuso resistencia cuando Sasuke Uchiha escoltó a la chica y tampoco se le prohibió la entrada a la aldea para visitar a Sakura en la residencia oficial del Kazekage.

Gaara no podía mentirse, le interesaba un poco la pelirrosa. Con el paso del tiempo se había convertido en una hermosa mujer y bastante enigmática.

Cuando supo del embarazo de la Kunoichi fue un día que se desvaneció antes de la hora de la cena; si no hubiese sido por su arena, la ninja hubiera caído en el suelo empedrado del patio. Sakura ese día se quebró y les contó la situación al Kazekage y sus hermanos, omitiendo por supuesto cuál era el otro hombre por el que se debatía su corazón. Temari ahora entendía el porque del repentino interés de Shikamaru por saber del estado de la médico. Sakura pidió que no se dieran muchos detalles de ella solamente que se encontraba bien.

La rubia sospechaba los motivos de su petición, pero algo le hizo dejar el tema de lado: su propio embarazo.

Otra gran sorpresa para todos, Temari había salido a una misión de escolta en donde se encontró a Shikamaru, una cosa dio a la otra y a los tres meses de la estancia de Sakura, ya tenía una paciente nueva bajo supervisión hasta que el padre fue en la búsqueda por una atenta carta de Gaara exigiendo se hiciera responsable.

Y el flojo de Shikamaru lo hizo.

En una ceremonia bastante rápida, se unieron por la vía legal los dos ninjas. Sakura había estado un poco delicada por un resfriado, estuvo en cama esos días, por lo que no asistió a la ceremonia. Kakashi también estuvo presente pero se les dijo lo mismo que a todos, tampoco hizo más por intentar ver a la ninja.

Sakura había sido muy clara en que maestro y alumno estaban pasando por una rencilla, nadie la contradijo, no querían alterar a una mujer embarazada.

Sasuke iba y venía con mayor frecuencia, hasta que al parecer algo inquietante le hizo quedarse una semana y después partir con la pelirrosa.

* * *

 _ **Tiempo después.**_

Kakashi estaba de pie junto a la ventana de la oficina. Siempre estaba al pendiente de alguna carta o noticia, la fecha del parto de Sakura estaba próxima, solo quedaba un mes.

No habían tenido novedades de la aldea de la Arena por mucho tiempo, y cuando mandó a Shikamaru para investigar cómo iba la construcción del hospital para niños huérfanos por la guerra, regresó con la noticia de que Sakura y Sasuke ya habían partido de Sunagakure hace tres meses.

Incluso cuando fue en visita diplomática con Gaara, aprovechó para investigar los pormenores.

— _Al parecer algo sucedió en la misión de Sasuke, no sabemos qué. Insistí a Sakura para que se quedara en la aldea y que tendría los servicios médicos completos, pero rechazó la idea rotundamente._

La respuesta de Gaara lo dejó aún más inquieto. Mandó a los ninken en su búsqueda, al menos para saber la ubicación pero fue inútil. Sasuke y Sakura estaban demasiado lejos.

Sin contar con la aparición de un viejo fantasma del pasado: Hanare.

La ninja estaría una temporada nuevamente en la aldea, escondida y en calidad encubierta. En el pasado la hizo pasar por muerta, actualmente trabajaba con un grupo de músicos y artistas itinerantes que cuidaban con recelo a un miembro del equipo que había sido atacado.

* * *

Sakura estaba demasiado sensible, llevaban días moviéndose entre guaridas. Sasuke había llamado a Karin para acompañarlos y aún no entendía muy bien la razón. Habían hecho otra pausa, Sakura se sentó como pudo en un tronco mientras meditaba en la opción de volver a Suna o ir a Konoha. El embarazo empezaba a disminuir su ritmo y no quería una sorpresa extra.

Ese tiempo lejos de la aldea esperaba fuese el suficiente para que Tsunade y Kakashi hubieran arreglado los por menores con el consejo para que no volviese a suceder alguna situación problemática como la que se había desatado meses atrás con ella. También deberían discutir sobre las medidas de seguridad que se tomarían al tener un dōjutsu de esa índole en la aldea. Sasuke sabía que había peligro latente si Sakura seguía en la aldea, ya habían atacado Konoha en el pasado por el hecho de ser un Uchiha, de ahí la necesidad de irse un tiempo y que el embarazo de Sakura también fuese un asunto ultra secreto.

El consejo sabría de la existencia de un Uchiha nuevo hasta que ella estuviera a punto de dar a luz en la casa de seguridad que designaría el Rokudaime. Ahora estaba como en las últimas semanas con ligeras molestias y esperando.

—Ten, debes estar hidratada.

La mano de Karin con la botella de agua le hizo volver a la realidad. Sasuke no se encontraba muy lejos así que eso le dio la oportunidad para hablar con la pelirroja.

—¿No es difícil para ti?

—¿Qué cosa Sakura?

—Esto, yo, Sasuke…

—No lo es. — respondió mientras se sentaba junto a ella. —Siempre me preocupé por la felicidad de Sasuke, y desde que nos vimos en ese puente, sabía que yo no era la indicada para él.

—Ninguna de las dos lo éramos. — afirmó la pelirrosa mientras cerraba la botella de agua.

—Sakura, él volvió a Konoha por ti, y si estamos aquí es porque está preocupado por tu estado y por qué está niña nazca sin problemas. — Karin habló con seriedad. — Sabes que no han atacado a la aldea en mucho tiempo desde que no está ahí, incluso ahora sabemos que hay algo peor que Kaguya en algún lado…

—Esa es solo una teoría, Karin…

—Sakura, sabes de la inteligencia de Sasuke… por lo general no se equivoca.

La médico agachó la cabeza un tanto preocupada. Era cierto.

—No pongas esa cara, además para eso estoy yo, que aunque no lo creas, he aprendido a quererte y querer a ese bebé cómo su tía, por eso estoy aquí, si algo pasa yo seré la encargada de… ¿Sakura?

La mencionada tenía la cabeza agachada y temblaba ligeramente. No hacía el intento de moverse más. Sasuke volvió y miró confundido a las mujeres.

—¿Qué sucede?, ¿otra vez anda melancólica?

—Llevenme a Konoha. — habló la pelirrosa sin moverse y en un susurro.

—No creo que sea para tanto, sé que te recordé a tus amigos pero…

—Llevenme entonces a Suna…

Los antiguos miembros de Taka se miraron confundidos.

—¡Ay no!

El ruido de líquido cayendo les hizo girar de nuevo.

—¡Mierda Sasuke! Caminar tanto ha ayudado a que aceleremos la labor de parto. — Karin se acercó a la ninja para revisarla.

—¿Qué hacemos? Suna está a dos días y Konoha a cinco.— exclamó Sasuke preocupado.

La mente de Karin empezó a trabajar mientras Sakura estaba intentando respirar.

—La guarida sur de Orochimaru…

—Deben estar de… — una contracción le hizo callar.

Sasuke no lo dudo y cargó como pudo a Sakura. En ese momento maldecía no haber aceptado el brazo en la aldea.

—Karin, ¿tu teléfono tiene señal?

—No tiene batería.

—Invoca al halcón y avisa que Sakura no podrá llegar a la casa de seguridad.

Karin hizo los sueños pertinentes y escribió la nota con las palabras exactas del Uchiha, mandó al ave mientras revisaba a Sakura nuevamente.

—Tenemos que llegar rápido. — algo no andaba bien, una mancha morada estaba apareciendo a un costado del vientre de Sakura.

* * *

Naruto entró como alma que llevaba el diablo a la oficina de Kakashi. Shikamaru y el Hokage lo observaron con curiosidad.

—Eh, Naruto, empieza a ser una costumbre el que no llames antes de entrar.

—Noticias de Sasuke. — soltó mientras avanzaba y dejaba la nota en el escritorio. —Un mes Kakashi, se ha adelantado un mes…

Kakashi miró a su acompañante para que saliera un momento de la oficina y quedarse con Naruto. Levantó la nota.

" _Será imposible llegar a la casa de seguridad, llegaremos en cuanto sea posible a la aldea"._

No había más, ni una ubicación, ni el plan, si Sakura se encontraba bien o no. Nada más. Kakashi se molestó bastante, Sasuke prefirió avisar a Naruto en vez de una autoridad directa.

—¿Debería buscarlos en modo sabio?

—No, tú debes enfocarte a tu hijo y tú mujer, estoy seguro que al saber en dónde están, irías corriendo a buscarlos.

Naruto no dijo nada e hizo caso a su antiguo maestro.

Pese a que ambos estaban ansiosos, su respuesta fue contestada nueve días después. Un equipo ANBU avisó al Hokage que Sakura Haruno venía entrando a la aldea.

Salió disparado hacía la entrada.

Lo que vio le rompió el corazón.

Karin cargaba un pequeño bulto mientras Sasuke sostenía por la cintura a una tambaleante Sakura. Semiconsciente y con un color bastante anormal blanco y ojeras.

Shizune ya se encontraba corriendo para revisar a Sakura.

—Estará bien Rokudaime. — le dijo la Uzumaki mientras veían como la llevaban a lo que era su antiguo departamento. —Fue un parto difícil, por la falta de anestesia muy doloroso, le duele todo el cuerpo y no tiene fuerza aún.

—¿Y el bebé? — preguntó aún con miedo.

—Ella está bien, Sarada es fuerte como su madre.

El ninja copia abrió de golpe los ojos.

Sarada…

Era niña y se llamaba Sarada.

Sakura había puesto en su hija el nombre de la fallecida madre de Hatake Kakashi.

* * *

Shizune aún observaba con recelo al Uchiha mientras cuidaba de la recién nacida. Sakura en verdad se sentía muy mal, no se podía sentar sin ayuda desde hace tres días. Si no es por Karin y Sasuke, cosas tan sencillas como bañarse o acostarse le serían imposibles. No pensaba ser tan intolerante al dolor y menos en recuperarse tan lentamente, pero era normal, hubo complicaciones en el parto. Una hemorragia severa que tuvo que mantener como pudo con ayuda de Karin y su chakra, sin contar que la niña no estaba acomodada.

Todo el mundo hablaba de la parte linda de ser madre pero personalmente nadie le dijo la parte desagradable, comprensible por todo lo que se tenía que pasar y tener a su hija en brazos. Nadie dijo que era más que insoportable el dolor sin bloqueo y anestesia.

Las seis horas más difíciles en su vida después de la cuarta guerra ninja.

—¡Debieron ir a un hospital! — exclamó al fin Shizune. —Pescó una infección que por milagro no la ha matado.

—Estaré bien, el byakugō…

—Entiende que tienes que evitar usarlo, puede tener efectos secundarios, puedes quedar en coma o como un vegetal. — Shizune volvió a revisar la intravenosa en donde había medicamento para ayudarle. —Y nada de alimentarla, que se salvó de contagiarse de ti.

—Entendido.

—Avisaré a Tsunade-sama, será la primera en querer volver para conocer a tu hija.

La médico salió, Karin al fin pudo hablar.

—Vaya que estaban preocupados.

—Irritante, casi despierta a Sarada. — el hombre sostenía la mano de la bebé. —Creo que tiene hambre.

Sakura sonrió levemente, era extraño. Había compartido un viaje con él, jugando al matrimonio feliz y viendo otra característica nueva en el Uchiha, pero eso no la hacía completamente feliz. Debía aceptar que era tierno y conmovedor, pero su mente aún no se hacía a la idea de que esto estuviera sucediendo con Sasuke.

—Iré a comprar algo para los siguientes días. — exclamó Karin mientras salía de la habitación, estaba extrañamente feliz con la bebé.

La pareja se observó antes de que la niña empezara a reclamar atención. El pelinegro fue hacia la maleta que había dejado Karin y sacó un biberón.

—Déjame hacerlo. — pidió Sakura desde la cama.

—Lo haré yo, apenas y puedes moverte. — habló Sasuke con determinación mientras se acomodaba junto a ella y con sus limitaciones al tener solo un brazo acomodó a la niña en sus piernas y empezó a darle de comer.

—No fui derrotada por Kaguya pero le dejó en cama un parto.

—Considero mil veces peor el parto que Kaguya, fue horrible.

Sakura rió con debilidad.

—Disculpame, me excedí desde que me recuperé del resfriado.

—Debes entender que la vida de una konoichi cambia al embarazarse, Sakura. — el Uchiha la miró con seriedad. — Supongo es difícil intentar quedarse quieta, pero tú como médico debiste prevenirlo.

—Sasuke, yo no podía saber en qué posición estaba Sarada ni las complicaciones que se presentarían, su fecha estaba programada en un mes, ya debería estar acomodada. No tenía el equipo médico para saberlo.

El hombre solo respondió con un "Hmm".

—Se que te asustamos, perdón.

—Cuando nació ella estaba tranquilo, pero después tú empezaste a empeorar y ahí tuve miedo.

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Yo no me puedo ver solo cuidando a una niña mientras tengo una misión peligrosa, sería el peor padre y ninja de la historia.

La pelirrosa guardó silencio mientras observaba con tranquilidad al hombre alimentar a la bebé.

—Sabes que pronto tendré que partir, Karin puede quedarse en lo que mejoras…

—Gracias.

Un ninken observaba por la ventana lo que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

Y más pronto de lo esperado Sasuke Uchiha salió de Konohagakure después de recibir a un alterado Naruto que llevaba a su hijo en un portabebé. Un desfile de visitantes a lo largo de los siguientes días por al departamento de Sakura se hizo presente, todos aún sorprendidos por la noticia que no había salido de un grupo muy pequeño de ninjas que conocían el secreto.

Karin era celosa con los cuidados de la bebé y extrañamente era muy cercana a Sakura. Algo había sucedido en ese tiempo que los demás desconocían, pero las mujeres tenían un vínculo muy fuerte, y ese día lo descubrió el Rokudaime Hokage.

No había pasado a visitar a Sakura, no estaba de humor de lidiar con Sasuke y tenía miedo de conocer a la niña. Estaba extrañamente atemorizado e intimidado por la presencia de ese pequeño ser, ya que no sabía que sentimientos había despertado en la ninja y lo que había pasado con los padres en ese tiempo fuera de la aldea.

Pero seguía preocupado, la imagen de una Sakura tan débil y enferma no salía de su cabeza. ¿Qué había sucedido para qué terminara en esas condiciones?, y principalmente, ¿por qué le había puesto ese nombre? No sé imaginaba a Sasuke accediendo al nombre, seguramente era un secreto a medias por parte de la médico.

Dejó a un clon en la oficina y se adentró como en el pasado por la ventana. Sakura dormía tranquilamente, y le alivió verla casi como siempre, solamente unas ojeras nuevas la acompañaban.

Había leído un poco sobre el tema, los bebés al inicio requerían atenciones cada tres horas aproximadamente. Seguramente apenas y dormía.

Una cuna pequeña, improvisada estaba del otro lado de la cama.

El ninja copia se sentó a lado de la mujer y le acarició la cabeza. Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente y casi grita de la impresión.

—Antes no reaccionabas así.

—Es normal considerando que no te he visto en menos de un año y la última vez estaba desvariando por la fiebre.

—No era la fiebre, fui a recibirte. — le dijo mientras le acomodaba el cabello detrás de la oreja.

Sakura se sentó con lentitud ante el alarmado Hokage.

—Ya casi no duele, no te preocupes.

—¿Por qué no vinieron a la aldea para evitar esto?

—Estábamos a dos días de Suna, cinco de la Aldea, Sasuke-kun estaba aún agotado por el uso del rinnegan como para traerme, descubrimos que tarda cierta cantidad de días en volver a su normalidad…

—Sasuke-kun, ¿eh? — Kakashi no dejó pasar por alto el uso nuevamente del sufijo en el nombre.

—Es el padre de Sarada…

—¿Y ahora juegan a la casita feliz? — los celos en su voz ya eran demasiado obvios. —¿A qué estás jugando Sakura?, ¿por qué le pusiste ese nombre a la niña?

—Porque estoy mal, porque soy idiota y era mi forma de recordarte al tenerte lejos, aunque sé que yo soy la responsable de todo esto. — respondió con una extraña calma.

—Fui a Suna, ¿me evitaste a propósito?

—Sí y no, en verdad estaba resfriada y delicada, pero no tenía la cara para verte.

Kakashi acarició el rostro de la ninja y ella cerró los ojos, era algo que necesitaban desde hace mucho tiempo. La mujer puso la mano sobre la del ninja y él se llevó la mano a los labios para darle un beso.

Karin abrió la puerta y no fue del todo agradable encontrar al Hokage sentado en la cama y saludandola.

—Oh, Kakashi-sama, que agradable sorpresa. — dejó las bolsas de las compras sobre la mesa. — Justo hoy conocí a una chica muy agradable, Hanare-san, amiga suya del pasado.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, una de sus cualidades era su buena capacidad de memoria y aprendizaje. Hanare era una ninja de la aldea oculta de la cerradura, ninja que en el pasado el equipo siete quería emparentar con su antiguo maestro. El ninja les había dicho que había saltado de un acantilado, pero el obvio interés amoroso de la mujer sobre Kakashi era más que notorio si seguía viva y estaba en la aldea.

¡Qué estúpida! Kakashi tenía derecho a hacer su vida, y ella ilusamente pensó que al volver a la aldea pondría orden a esa extraña situación en la que estaban. Se había auto engañado, el consejo no aceptaría nunca que el Hokage estuviera con una mujer que tenía al hijo de otro.

—Ella le quiere sinceramente, Hokage-sama. — Karin terminó de derramar la gota que llenó el vaso.

—Así es, desde niños lo supimos siempre. — respondió Sakura con una sonrisa.

El peliplata observó con sorpresa a Sakura, una señal de alarma lo hizo inquietarse, no era normal que actuara así y no se creería el cuento de qué era por su reciente maternidad.

—¿Quiere conocer a Sarada?

Karin rompió un poco la extraña tensión al ir por la bebé a la cuna.

—Nunca he cargado a un bebé…

—Es fácil, sostenga la cabeza con el brazo y el cuerpecito con el otro brazo. — la mujer le puso a la niña sin darle mucho tiempo de asimilarlo. —Muy bien, ¿ve cómo no es tan difícil?

—No la dejará caer o sabe que lo mataría. — exclamó Sakura riendo.

Kakashi observó detenidamente a la niña, los ojos cerrados en un puchero que le conocía a Sakura cuando dormía con profundidad. Era tierno ver ese gesto en un ser tan pequeñito, era la segunda vez que realmente tenía a un niño en brazos si contábamos a Uzumaki Boruto. Pero había una realidad innegable.

—Sacó el color de cabello de Sasuke, yo creo que es muy posible que tenga el Sharingan. — señaló Karin mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Kakashi sonrió con un poco de amargura, Boruto y Sarada eran idénticos a sus padres.

* * *

Pasaron algunas semanas hasta que Karin partió de Konoha y Tsunade llegó hecha una furia con Sakura, pero al conocer a la niña, su molestia de evaporó de inmediato. Sarada estaba ganando el corazón de varios, en especial de la tía Ino y de Naruto.

Las cosas con Kakashi no iban mejor, la pelirrosa se dedicaba a esquivarlo en cuanto tenía oportunidad. No quería verlo con Hanare rondando en la aldea, sabía que estaba en la aldea resolviendo alguna situación por boca de Sai, pero también por Ino sabía que no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de acercarse al hombre en su tiempo libre.

Seguía de incapacidad afortunadamente, pero pronto volvería a trabajar en el hospital y salir a misiones. Shizune, la guardería del hospital e Ino serían sus opciones para ayudarla en cuanto regresara a las ocupaciones normales.

Ese día había llevado a su hija a revisión y a las primeras vacunas, aprovechó para hacer sus compras y dar una vuelta para ver los pocos cambios en la aldea. Incluso fue a revisar si el trámite de la nueva casa estaba listo.

Sasuke en su viaje y misiones había sido un hombre previsor, había juntado una cantidad considerable para el hogar de su hija. Sakura no se opuso a la idea, independientemente de su situación sentimental, el hogar debería ser en un futuro para Sarada. Aunque había un incremento en su salario en la cuenta bancaria, sospechaba que el aumento de Ryo era obra del peligris.

Estaba por llegar a su departamento cuando un movimiento en el suelo le hizo alarmarse. Era un temblor.

Y bastante fuerte.

Y aumentaba.

Estaba a punto de ir a una zona más segura cuando escuchó una especie de crujido y el ruido de metal doblándose le hizo ponerse en alerta. El edificio estaba por derrumbarse.

Soltó las bolsas y empezó a acumular chakra para deshacerse de los escombros y posibles objetos que pudieran lastimar a su hija cuando un chakra conocido por ella la sacó a una velocidad increíble.

Naruto la había tomado en brazos y la llevó al parque cercano en donde Hinata estaba acompañada por otro clon de sombras y calmaba a un alterado Boruto que lloraba.

—¿Estamos bajo ataque? — preguntó con seriedad la médico.

—No. — respondió Hinata. — Es un desastre natural.

—Esto es horrible. — habló el clon que dejó a Sakura en el suelo. —¿Estan bien?

Las dos mujeres asintieron.

Otros clones aparecieron con una enorme Ino embarazada, Sai, Temari y Karui.

—¿Hay bajas? — preguntó Ino horrorizada mientras observaba los últimos movimientos telúricos.

—Parece que no, pero el rescate de la gente en los escombros ahora es primordial. — contestó Sai.

—Naruto… —. Sakura llamó al rubio quien la miró con un poco de preocupación.

—Lo sé, pero Sarada…

—Estará bien. — interrumpió Hinata. —Yo me encargo.

Sakura dejó en brazos de Hinata a su hija mientras empezaba a recorrer la aldea acompañada del clon del Uzumaki.

—Sakura-san. — Rock Lee la llamó seriamente. —Tenemos un problema, te estábamos buscando, ¿estás bien?

—Sí Lee-san, gracias. — usó la goma para cabello y lo recogió en una coleta un poco alta, aún conservaba el cabello largo.

Rock Lee había encontrado a una buena mujer en la boda de Naruto, al parecer la relación se formalizó muy rápido y se encontraba a punto de ser padre.

—El hotel de Konoha está en riesgo de un derrumbe, creemos que hay heridos que podrían volverse mortales si quedan atrapados. Es uno de los más afectados.

Sakura asintió mientras algunos médicos de su antiguo equipo se reunían para explicarle el plan de rescate.

El plan era sencillo en apariencia, Sakura usaría su fuerza monumental para levantar uno de los muros caídos y un equipo formado por el clan Inozuka sacarían a la mayor cantidad de personas posibles en caso de no poder rescatar a todos. La ninja sentía adrenalina y mucho nerviosismo, era la primera en mucho tiempo que usaba su chakra así.

Acumuló la mayor cantidad de chakra mientras un grupo de médicos formaba un jutsu en conjunto para detener los muros contiguos. Kiba y un grupo de perros y gatos ninja entraron con rapidez para localizar a las víctimas atrapadas. El equipo de rescate entró a los pocos segundos para el rescate.

—Tenemos poco tiempo, si sigo aplicando más fuerza los muros se van a deshacer. — exclamó Sakura con las manos cada vez más tensas.

Poco a poco fueron sacando a los empleados del hotel, niños y algunos miembros del grupo de artistas que se quedaban ahí.

—¡Hanare! — chilló un niño hacía el interior del edificio.

—Tranquilo, mandaremos a alguien para que la saque de ahí. — respondió Kiba.

Un ligero derrumbe hizo flaquear a Sakura y sintió como un dolor agudo empezaba a crecer en el brazo izquierdo. Se había lastimado el brazo roto hace tiempo.

—Sakura. — Chōji llegó en su apoyo para detener la pared. —Hay una chica atrapada entre escombros y se ve muy mal.

La pelirrosa ya sospechaba de quién se trataba, así que siendo lo más profesional que pudo y desechando los celos, le encargó a Chōji el muro mientras entraba a la dañada estructura y localizaba a la ninja.

Todo el edificio era un desastre, temía que las tuberías del gas explotaran, y que las chispas de la instalación eléctrica provocaran un desastre.

Avanzó buscando el chakra de la ninja renegada con rapidez hasta dar con ella. Y la situación no se veía nada bien; Hanare estaba atrapada bajo una loza bastante pesada, la mujer observó a la médico y la reconoció en seguida.

—E… eres la alumna de Kakashi.

—Era Hanare-san, ahora soy médico y jōnin al servicio del Hokage. — no quería entrar en detalles y cada segundo era vital — No hable si no es necesario, es importante que guarde energía, voy a revisarla rápidamente.

Puso sus manos sobre ella con una cantidad importante de chakra para ver que estaba pasando. Estaba mal, una varilla metálica la había perforado en el estómago y la loza estaba cortando la circulación de la pierna, a ese paso la perdería.

—Hanare-san, si desea, apriete mi mano. — le ofreció la mano izquierda pese a que le dolía aún. — Esto puede doler pero necesito que sea fuerte.

Aplicó todo el chakra en su mano derecha y cortó la varilla provocando un grito en la mujer que casi le tritura el brazo.

—Se que duele pero necesito que evite moverse.

La mujer soltó a Sakura mientras intentaba calmarse, la kunoichi hizo los sellos correspondientes y mordió su pulgar derecho para invocar a Katsuyu. Una pequeña porción de la reina de las babosas apareció frente a ellas.

—Sakura-san, ¿qué está sucediendo?

—Un terremoto, necesito que ayude a las personas heridas de la aldea con su chakra Katsuyu-sama.

La babosa se quedó con ella mientras transmitía un poco de chakra en Hanare. Sakura esperó un poco en lo que empezaba a mitigar el dolor de la herida que trataría en el exterior.

—Él sufrió mucho por ti.

La voz de la castaña le hizo verla.

—No fue el único. — respondió mientras analizaba la estructura para poder levantar la placa.

—En cuánto salga de aquí y me recupere, me encargaré de patearte la cara.

Katsuyu observó a la ninja herida y su cabeza se dirigió después a Sakura. La ninja pelirrosa negó con la cabeza, sabía que la reina de las babosas podría entrar a la defensiva por la amenaza de ataque.

—Encárgate de sobrevivir y podrías hacerlo feliz. — respondió Sakura al encontrar en donde podría mover la loza. —Katsuyu-sama, ¿podría pedirle a Kiba que traiga un equipo médico con camilleros?

—Por supuesto Sakura-san, ¿notifico a la señora Tsunade? No sé encuentra muy lejos y se ha puesto en movimiento a la aldea.

—Hágalo, puede invocar a otra parte suya y curar a más heridos.

La babosa asintió mientras avanzaba a la herida de la mujer en fragmentos más pequeños.

—Sakura-san, la herida es grave… y empieza a agotarse tu reversa de chakra del Mōryōjika.

—Lo sé, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Un grupo de shinobis entró a la bifurcación abierta por el equipo de rescate y siguió el chakra de Sakura. Llegaron con las dos mujeres y la médico levantó la loza de cemento con cuidado mientras sacaban lo más rápido y con precaución de no romper más la pierna de Hanare.

—Esto no va a durar mucho tiempo de pie, ¡en marcha! — ordenó la ninja a los médicos que avanzaban velozmente con una muy débil Hanare. —Detengan la hemorragia y si el hospital sigue intacto, a cirugía, Shizune-san les dará instrucciones.

Su brazo no se encontraba bien. Primero tendría que hacerse una revisión minuciosa, Shizune le había ordenado no usar el Byakugō no In en caso de ser necesario y ya estaba agotándose demasiado, no quería usar aún el Infūin: Kai.

Un temblor nuevamente los hizo perder el equilibrio casi para llegar a la salida en donde el ninja Akimichi aún sostenía parte de la estructura que se estaba despedazando.

Corrieron un poco pero Sakura al notar que una ninja no lo lograría, reunió chakra para quitarla del camino.

—¡Sakura-san! — gritó la genin aprendiz de médico.

—Iré por ella… — habló Chōji decidido.

—Espera. — Shino llegó corriendo antes de que se pusiera de nuevo en acción para activar su jutsu de crecimiento. —Vamos a seguir presentando secuelas en temblores más pequeños, deja que pase este y empezamos a analizar la estructura, podríamos aplastarla adentro. Mandaré un insecto para que sepamos que tan mal está la situación.

* * *

Kakashi estaba con un gran despliegue ANBU por toda la aldea, se encargó de ir primero al hospital y sacar a los enfermos de gravedad en calidad urgente. Un alivio para él fue saber que la pelirrosa ya no se encontraba ahí. Pero como el Rokudaime Hokage, ahora tenía que enfocarse en todos los habitantes y no solo en una persona por más inevitable que sea.

El crecimiento demográfico en Konohagakure se había disparado en los últimos años, el comercio, los avances tecnológicos y las atracciones hacían para los turistas también un punto de visita en parte de la primavera y verano. Y justamente estaba por iniciar el verano. El mes de mayo empezaba y la aldea no estaba en el punto más alto de visitantes.

Su vista se enfocó en el camino a un centenar de babosas que avanzaban en hileras en diferentes direcciones. Sonrió, Sakura estaba bien. O eso creía hasta que vió en el parque solamente a las ninjas en gestación y a Hinata con dos bebés.

Corrió en dirección a ellas mientras indicaba al grupo de ANBU que siguieran hacia el siguiente punto.

—¿Están bien?

—Un poco asustadas pero lo estamos, Naruto se encargó de rescatar a todas las personas más vulnerables. — señaló Temari a Ino y Karui. —Un edificio casi aplasta a Sakura y Sarada pero las sacó a tiempo.

—¿En dónde está Sakura? — preguntó buscándola con la mirada en los alrededores.

—Está sacando a un herido de gravedad en el hotel, tuvo que entrar porque era una situación urgente, nos dijo Tenten hace una media hora que trajo a un grupo de ancianos. — contestó Hinata mientras arrullaba a los niños.

Ino se acercó a ella y cargó a la Uchiha.

Kakashi estaba petrificado.

—¿Dijiste qué el hotel?

Hinata asintió preocupada, el Hokage no tuvo que decirle más para que la mujer activara el Kekkei Genkai. Con el Byakugan miró entre las la observó interrogante y ella asintió con nerviosismo.

Se alejó un poco de las mujeres para no alterarlas más en su estado. Kakashi la siguió.

—Está deteniendo la estructura con las palmas de las manos y las rodillas, usando el chakra que le queda, ya ha usado el Sello Yin… no sé qué tan buena señal sea.

—No es la mejor. — el ninja peliplata sabía que el chakra se le agotaría pronto. —¿Qué equipo está cerca del lugar?

—Uno médico y Naruto está a dos calles de ahí.

Con un gesto se alejó de ahí a toda velocidad buscando al rubio, tendrían que usar una estrategia en conjunto. Usaría el elemento tierra que aprendió cuando era Kakashi el del Sharingan mientras Naruto ayudaba a mover el edificio, algo tendrían que hacer.

Llegó al lugar mientras un desconcertado Naruto en modo sabio lo observaba.

—¿Todo bien sensei? Estás un poco alterado.

—¿No percibiste nada raro en Sakura?

Naruto se puso serio e invocó a más clones mientras se ponía en marcha con su maestro.

—Pensé que era cansancio normal, invocó a Katsuyu…

—Se derrumbó el hotel encima de ella.

—¡Le debí insistir en que se quedara!

—Era su deber, Naruto. — le dijo Kakashi mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro mientras se detenían en el lugar. —Su rápida intervención está salvando a mucha gente.

Shino y Chōji se acercaron velozmente.

—Sabemos cómo está la situación abajo de todo. — exclamó el maestro de la academia. — hay tres espacios grandes en los que puede entrar un jōnin y hacer alguna invocación, el problema es la zona en la que está Sakura.

—Tiene un brazo lastimado, en la réplica de minutos antes de deshicieron algunos muros, salvó a una aprendiz del hospital… si me hubiera esforzado más…

—Tranquilo Chōji. — Naruto lo interrumpió con media sonrisa. —Ella es fuerte.

—Kakashi-sama. — una de las miniaturas de Katsuyu se acercó con urgencia. — El chakra de Sakura está…

Las invocaciones desaparecieron de golpe.

—Mierda, sensei tenemos que entrar ahora...

* * *

Estaba perdiendo chakra con rapidez, se estaba cansando demasiado, las rodillas ya no las sentía y el brazo izquierdo dejaría de funcionales en cualquier momento. Ahí estaban las secuelas de las que tanto hablaba Shizune.

Sintió el chakra de Naruto cerca, ese bobo seguramente ya estaba buscando como sacarla. El sello empezó a desaparecer.

—No, no, no… me quedo sin fuerza.

Un mareo con una subida de color negro le invadieron la vista hasta llegar a la inconsciencia.

No sé percató que un muro de tierra apareció frente a ella y del chakra naranja en forma de garra de Kurama que la jalaba de entre los escombros.

* * *

Despertó de golpe en una camilla. Miró a su alrededor y un grupo de médicos se acercó a ella seguidos del Hokage y Shizune. A lo lejos Naruto la saludó moviendo la mano y sonriendo.

—Sakura… — la voz de Kakashi sonaba seria. — Te arriesgaste innecesariamente al no estar totalmente recuperada, tomaste decisiones que te pusieron en peligro…

Sakura suspiró, ya imaginaba lo que iba a venir como regaño por la mirada de la antigua ayudante de Tsunade.

—Pero salvaste muchas vidas y pusiste tú deber como ninja de la aldea, gracias.

—Debería volver para ayudar a los heridos… — respondió con timidez sin levantar la mirada a su superior.

—No irás. — ordenó Kakashi.

—Pero…

—¿Ya te diste cuenta de que aún no estás recuperada? — exclamó Shizune al borde de las lágrimas. —Pensamos que estarías en coma por mucho tiempo.

—Debo monitorear el estado de Hanare-san…

Kakashi negó con la cabeza, Sakura no podía creerlo, todo lo que se esforzó para salvarla y había sido en balde.

—Un coágulo en la pierna complicó todo Sakura, no sabíamos que al quitarle la placa iba a pasar esto. — la consoló Shizune.

—Shizune dio como indicación que tenías que reposar, ya has hecho demasiado por la aldea y Tsunade-sama pronto llegará. — el Rokudaime le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse de la camilla.

—Confía en nosotros Sakura. — la médico se despidió para ir a atender a más heridos.

Sakura se puso de pie pero se sintió débil y mareada.

—Te tengo. —farfulló el peliplata al atraparla contra su pecho.

La médico se puso de pie después de unos segundos.

—Sube. — Kakashi se agachó y le señaló la espalda. —No me hagas rogarte, se vería muy bonito el Hokage de rodillas.

Sakura asintió y subió a la espalda de Kakashi.

—Iremos por Sarada y tus compañeras, se quedarán en mi casa, es uno de los pocos lugares que quedan de pie.

Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos mientras Kakashi recorría la aldea a velocidad media.

—Lo siento, ella de verdad te quería. — la voz quebrada de Sakura lo descolocó.

—¿En verdad? Es una pena, no merecía morir tan joven. — contestó con sinceridad el hombre. —Aunque no era correspondida…

—Mereces ser feliz…

—Fui feliz, contigo a mi lado. — sintió las manos de la ninja aferrarse más a él. —No te vayas de nuevo.

—No lo haré, lo prometo.

En cuanto llegaron a las respectivas habitaciones que Kakashi prestó a sus invitadas, la dirigió a la habitación principal, la casa había sufrido algunos cambios y entre ellos, una habitación con algunas adaptaciones para la llegada de Sarada. Había algunos obsequios aún envueltos que se dedicaron a abrir, una cuna más grande y decente para la niña, y algunos peluches, una maleta completa con el kit de baño y cosas para los biberones.

Sakura se preguntó cuanto había investigado Kakashi sobre bebés. Se sintió realmente conmovida.

Pero no tuvo la oportunidad en el momento de agradecerlo, Ino Yamanaka entró en labor de parto en plena casa y todo se volvió un caos. Temari se quedó cuidando a los niños mientras Karui ayudaba a Sakura y Hinata, el Hokage salió en busca del futuro padre. ¡Tío qué día!

 _ **Continuará**_.

Yo!

Hola a todos, ya vine a romper de nuevo corazones, quiero aclarar algo del fic que parece que no quedó muy claro: Sakura no estaba en sus cinco para meterse con Sasuke, no lo hacía con plena conciencia. Ahora, siguiendo con la trama de la historia, los mocosos van a ser necesarios para llegar a la parte que le da el título a mi fic, así que se los van a leer más adelante. Casi alerta de spoiler: haré lo que creo es el inicio de Boruto con la aldea destruida y porque.

Vamo' a responder:

ryomaysakuno93: eres la primera persona que lee mi KakaSaku y se alegra de lo que ha pasado entre Sakura y Sasuke. Jajaja saludos.

Diana Negrete: muchas gracias por pasar, ya pasaré a dejar el link jaja

Un abrazo

Nessio: Tsunade sabía que tenía que evitar la quinta guerra ninja entre Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi, quiere más a Sakura como para ponerse intensa. Además el plan inicial era matarlos cuando estuviera la ninja recuperada jajaja. Saludos.

Bruna Balbino: pues Sasuke solo quiere ser feliz, consideremos que es un pobre niño sin amor. Por eso se aferró a la única mujer que demostró interés sincero en él.

Perdón por no hacer tan largo el sufrimiento de Kakashi pero necesito avanzar en el tiempo más.  
Besos

Tsuki-chan06: noooo Tsuki-chan no me lances nada, te juro que todo va a estar bien en parte, te lo prometo pero tienes que ser paciente y leerme. Los chiquillos tienen una razón de ser *coffcoffvoyacoffcoffmataralcoffcoffemo* por ejemplo, ahora todos saben que yo intento seguir el fallido canon.

Besos

Zaphyr Bell: me encanta que nadie esperaba niños emo en vez de niños peliplata. Pero les va a dar el soponcio cuando sepan lo que va a pasar, adelanto que lo siguiente no va a ser nada comparado con lo que se viene cuando los niños sean genin. Te mando un beso como la flor, con tanto amor.

Lexia Konayev Z. W: a mi tampoco me agradan los niños pero haré lo que Kishimoto debió hacer con la historia cuando salieron los primeros doce capítulos de Boruto, arreglar el cagadero jajaja y me atreveré a hacer lo que todos los KakaSaku, solo me cae bien Chōchō. Me encanta esa niña jajajaja cómo dije en el PM me pareció que aún había quedado la duda de que pasó en esa misión del diablo, era mi ejemplo de tener cuidado con lo que se consume y vivir sin drogas.

En cuanto a la actitud de Sakura, no me hubiera extrañado que lo hiciera así, esa actitud es más pasional como ella.  
Kakashi realmente le dijo eso sabiendo que de todos modos la tendrían que mandar, no había nadie menos parecida a la princesa que ella. Iban a terminar convenciendola.  
Prometo que Sarada va a apoyar el KakaSaku!

Un abrazo.

Jessica Ivonne: sustos que no dan gusto a mis lectores jajajaja saludos

Kari Mnjrz: ya me voy a comprar un casco para protegerme, seguro me van a amodiar. Sin Sasuke no hay intensidad, eres de las mías, te ganaste un chocolate. Se van a solucionar unas cosas, otras no tanto. Pero por algo el título, paciencia. Te mando un abrazo.

Sol: muchas gracias por pasarte, espero más comentarios. Un beso.

Recuerden que mi página de Facebook y mis perfiles Wattpad/FanFiction tienen el mismo nombre de usuario y estaré subiendo mis actualizaciones.

Nos leemos pronto.


	8. VIII

Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. El argumento es parte de mi cabecita loca.

ESTA ACTUALIZACIÓN ES CUMPLIENDO LO ACORDADO A LA IMAGEN DE APOYO A MEXICO CON EL TERREMOTO, KARIS MNJRZ HA IDO DOS DÍAS DE VOLUNTARIA.

VAYAN Y NO DUDEN EN APOYAR, EN VERDAD VOY A ESCRIBIR A LOS QUE DEN UN GRANITO DE APOYO.

* * *

 **Quiero salvarte**

 **Por GeishaPax**

 **VIII**

Dos años transcurrieron en Konohagakure con una lentitud asombrosa. La generación de niños había crecido y las parejas al fin de habían consolidado, con la excepción de una en particular.

Había encuentros de índole no romántica ya entre ellos. La pelirrosa y el peliplata no podían negar el romance entre ellos pero al menos se mantenían al margen lo más que les era posible. Kakashi la visitaba con frecuencia y velaba por la seguridad de Sakura y Sarada a la lejanía. Por su cuenta, la mujer médico se dedicaba a la salud de los habitantes de la aldea poniendo especial atención a la vida del Hokage.

Todo iba en una calma relativa hasta que el consejo llamó a Sakura a la torre Hokage.

Una reunión urgente se había llevado a cabo, solamente estaban los ancianos y Kakashi, Shikamaru estaba en una misión urgente en el país de las olas.

—Haruno Sakura, te hemos convocado por un motivo que concierne a tu hija. —Homura Mitokado habló cuando la mujer ya se encontraba en la sala.

Sakura asintió mientras esperaba de pie alguna pista nueva sobre el motivo de la reunión.

—Hemos postergado el registro como miembro de Konoha de tu hija, sin embargo, es importante pensando en el futuro de tu hija y por seguro, que sea registrada como miembro del Clan Uchiha. — soltó Koharu Utatane. —Ya hemos llamado a Sasuke Uchiha y no debe tardar mucho en llegar a la aldea.

—¿Pero para hacer el registro como Uchiha no debería yo…?

—Dejar de ser Sakura Haruno y adoptar el apellido del esposo. — respondió el anciano de gafas.

—Ellos no están casados. — habló Kakashi con ligera molestia. — Yo podría…

—No es prudente Rokudaime. — la mujer mayor lo interrumpió. — Deben pensar en la niña, no debe ser privada del apellido de su padre, seguro Sasuke no estará de acuerdo en que se haga de otra forma, sin contar que puede ser perjudicial en una emergencia que se sepa que la niña lleva sangre Uchiha o es portadora del Sharingan.

—Solo estamos pidiendo el trámite civil para el registro de la niña, lo que suceda entre tus antiguos alumnos será su decisión. — Himura remató el discurso con esas sencillas palabras.

—¿Qué deseas hacer Sakura? — preguntó Kakashi.

—Es obvio, primero veré por la estabilidad y seguridad de mi hija. Al ser registrada como miembro de la aldea, contará con la ayuda de todo ninja… — Sakura hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a la salida seguida por su antiguo profesor.

—Eso no te obliga a casarte, Sakura.

Su flor de cerezo se detuvo en seco y giró hacia él con determinación. En ese momento la presencia de Sakura era impresionante.

—No es que vaya a cambiar mucho el panorama, no va a vivir en la aldea, no va a venir al próximo cumpleaños de su hija, por mucho que la quiera no va a cambiar su misión.

—Si estás segura, respetaré la decisión que tomes, en cuanto Sasuke y tú tengan los detalles, los esperaré en la oficina.

—Gracias.

Kakashi sonrió bajo la máscara y caminó de vuelta a su oficina.

Sakura siguió su camino sin decir nada. Realmente estaba aterrada, como mujer no deseaba casarse, pero su instinto de madre era más fuerte.

* * *

—¡Sakura-chan! — el saludo efusivo de Naruto la sorprendió al abrir la puerta.

Miró al interior mientras se quitaba los zapatos y encontró al rubio con su hijo en brazos y con Sasuke en la sala.

No tenía mucho que se había mudado a la casa que había mandado a construir Sasuke y que estaban pagando de forma modesta. El trabajo de ambos les permitía vivir bien pero no en la opulencia.

—¿Sarada? — preguntó el pelinegro.

—En la guardería, planeaba cambiarme de ropa e ir por ella. — respondió con desgana.

—Yo iré por ella, ustedes tienen que hablar. — Naruto no dio oportunidad a la mujer de decirle algo cuando ya le había puesto al pequeño Boruto en brazos y salía a toda velocidad.

—Está bien, deja que vaya. — respondió Sasuke mientras recogía la bolsa de la pelirrosa y la llevaba al perchero.

La ninja subió las escaleras y depositó al vástago de Naruto en la cama.

Sasuke subió y se sentó en la cama junto a ella.

—Gracias por las fotos.

Sakura se sonrojó, le había mandado algunas fotografías de la niña en el tiempo que había estado ausente. En ellas, los dos primeros cumpleaños de la pequeña, que aún era muy joven como para saber lo que sucedía.

—Pero es peligroso que las tenga, tendrás que evitar enviarlas.

—Oh, sí… entiendo.

El silencio se apoderó de ambos mientras el pequeño Boruto murmuraba algo entre sueños.

—Tenemos que casarnos, o eso me dijeron.

—Sí. En la oficina de gobierno de Konoha. — respondió Sakura sin mucho humor.

—¿No van a pedir una fiesta gigante para la heroína de guerra? — preguntó con ironía Sasuke.

—No creo, invitarán por mucho a algún Kage, si fuese una boda grande tal vez vendría mucha gente.

—¿Y no quieres una boda grande?

—No, en otra circunstancia hubiera sido mi gran sueño…

—Con otra persona…

—No. — Sakura negó con fuerza. —No me refiero a eso, en otra época, sin hijos, jóven e inmadura, ahora solo quiero que sea algo íntimo.

—Entiendo.

Sasuke revisó su bolsillo y le tendió junto al niño una bolsita.

La Kunoichi la tomó entre sus manos y deshizo el moño del pequeño cordón que tenía a su alrededor. Deslizó en su mano el contenido y se quedó helada.

—¡¿SE VAN A CASAR DATTEBAYO?!

Naruto estaba junto a la puerta abierta con una niña que los observaba confundida.

—¿Pero qué clase de propuesta fue? — el rubio empezó a llorar desconsolado. — Siempre me pierdo las cosas importantes, ¿dijiste que sí Sakura?

—No había dicho nada… — respondió aún nerviosa.

—¿Pero vas a decir que sí?

—Naruto, nos vamos a casar. Fin del comunicado. — sentenció Sasuke mientras cargaba a Sarada quien lo observaba con curiosidad.

—¿Cuándo?

—Esta semana, no estaré mucho tiempo en la aldea. — respondió mientras miraba embobado a su hija.

—¿Y la luna de miel? — preguntó mientras se acercaba a Sakura y observaba a su hijo moverse.

—Naruto, no vamos a tener una fiesta o recepción, así que ve bajandote de tu nube de organización de bodas en este momento. — amenazó con su puño la médico.

—No entiendo, todas las mujeres quieren una boda grande… si Hinata estuviera aquí, sabría que decir. — Naruto se rascó la cabeza mientras intentaba encontrar sentido a lo que sucedía. —¡Ah, idiota! — se acordó de algo y señaló a Sasuke con nervios. —No vas a estar listo en una semana, yo me acostumbré al brazo en un mes de rehabilitación.

—No me pienso poner ese brazo solamente para una ceremonia civil.

* * *

—Esta semana, bien. — Kakashi escribió la fecha en su computadora mientras esperaba más detalles. —¿Invitados?

—Nadie.

—¡Sasuke, necesitamos testigos! — la mujer no sabía si reír o llorar de la frustración del momento, estaban los dos hombres que amaban decidiendo su boda. No podía ser más irónico todo.

—Prefiero luna de miel…

—¿Vas a empezar como Naruto? — le regaló la mujer al ver como lograba la incomodidad en el Hokage. —No vamos a tener ni luna de miel, ni fiesta ni nada. ¿Necesitas saber algo más Kakashi-sama?

—No me digas así Sakura. — contestó un poco más relajado por la picardía de la mujer. —Solo la lista de testigos y de los que van a asistir.

—¿No puedes firmar tu en lugar de los demás? — preguntó Sasuke fastidiado, realmente se veía con intención de quererse ir.

—Naruto, Sai, Hinata e Ino. — respondió Sakura aún con la mirada asesina clavada en el azabache. —Kakashi es el representante legal de la oficina.

—Supongo que los demás chicos serán los invitados.

—Eso tendría que preguntarlo directamente a Ino que quiere organizar la comida al salir. — Sasuke no dejaba de molestar a su ex maestro.

—De acuerdo. — respondió el ninja copia mientras observaba de reojo el anillo de su flor de cerezo. —Pueden irse.

La pareja salió de la oficina. Ya hablarían más tarde sobre las provocaciones de Sasuke con Kakashi. Caminaron hablando de banalidades hasta el departamento de los Uzumaki y tocaron el timbre.

Hinata acaba de volver de una misión y les abrió aún con el chaleco puesto.

—Felicidades, ya me ha contado Naruto. Pasen, Sarada está jugando en la sala…

Los tres ninjas ingresaron a la mirada pero un grito de varios ninjas les hizo casi caer de espaldas.

—¡Sorpresa!

Sus compañeros más cercanos estaban reunidos en la pequeña sala de Naruto.

—Sakura-san, has florecido como ninja y madre, vas a emprender el mejor camino de tu juventud, no dejes esa flama morir. — Gai estaba de pie sobre sus muletas con su característica gran energía.

—G-gracias sensei…

—Pasen chicos, esto es tan sorpresa tanto para ustedes como para nosotros. — Ino los empujó al sillón mientras un sonrojado Naruto reía. —Naruto mandó a un ejército de clones a buscarnos, tienen un buen amigo.

—Uno que podría ser asesinado aquí y ahora… — susurró Sasuke mientras Naruto reía ahora de nervios.

—No lo pueden culpar, tenemos menos de tres días para organizar una boda… — señaló Ten Ten mientras les daba dos latas de cerveza.

—Boda civil. — aclaró Ino con cierto rencor.

—Detalles más, detalles menos. — contestó Temari. — No tendrán una fiesta de lujo, pero al menos acepten lo que podemos hacer en poco tiempo.

—Gracias chicos. — Sakura los observó de reojo y le conmovió la emoción con la que estaban hablando.

—¿Y el ejército de bebés? — preguntó Sasuke al notar la ausencia de los hijos de todos.

—Con Chōji y Karui en la habitación de Boruto. — señaló Sai.

Sasuke se disculpó y fue a la habitación.

—Desde que llegó, está así, no se despega de Sarada. — señaló Sakura.

—Es normal, estuvo mucho tiempo lejos. — le dijo Uno mientras la tomaba de la mano y se ponía de pie. —Pero. — le habló al oído. — deberías ir al balcón y hablar con ese caballero o los demás se darán cuenta de que sucede algo raro.

Sakura levantó la mirada y observó a Kakashi hablando con Yamato. La mujer apretó un poco la lata de cerveza sin romperla y salió por la puerta corrediza.

—Sakura. — la saludo Tenzo con una sonrisa y le ofreció un abrazo.

La chica con nombre de flor de cerezo aceptó el abrazo con una risa mientras el que fue su antiguo capitán le sacudía el cabello en gesto amigable.

—Supongo que es un poco acelerado y no estaba en los planes, pero felicidades.

—G-Gracias.

—Sakura-chan.

La voz de Kakashi los hizo girar.

—Iré por algo más fuerte. — comentó el hombre señalando su botella vacía, dejando solos al ex maestro y antigua alumna.

—Así que… con esto se acaba todo. — habló Kakashi mientras se recargaba en el barandal y observaba las cabezas de piedra de sus predecesores. —Dejarás de ser Sakura Haruno.

—De nombre solamente. — la mujer se recargó a su lado.

—No creo que tú futuro esposo se quede conforme con eso.

—Se necesitan dos partes para eso, Kakashi. — respondió la mujer mientras bebía su cerveza y agachaba la cabeza.

—No lo has dejado de amar y…

—No quiero casarme… — respondió con hilo de voz que hizo girar al Hokage. Unas lágrimas cayeron sobre los brazos de la mujer. —Solo lo hago por mi hija.

—No lo hagas. — respondió Kakashi mientras la rodeaba con el brazo y sentía como se limpiaba el rostro.

—El consejo lo dijo, será en apariencia. — respondió ella. —Sabes que no he estado con nadie más que tú desde la última vez y así será.

Kakashi la miró con un poco de sorpresa. Cuando la aldea seguía en reconstrucción, Sakura y el habían compartido sábanas el día en que ella había decidido vivir en otro lugar. El ninja copia no la dejó partir de inmediato y esa semana Sakura fue víctima de los meses de abstinencia de su maestro.

Poco tiempo después, tenían como en el pasado encuentros ocasionales, menos frecuentes pero con más necesidad de no estar solos. La última vez, que se habían visto para intercambiar una noche de amor, había sucedido hace un mes. Podría decirse que la vida sexual de ambos ninjas no era tan activa pero los encuentros eran intensos.

—Lo sé. — respondió el peligris. — Pero recuerda que no voy a permitir que te vayas nuevamente de la aldea.

—No lo haré.

* * *

Todos estaban en una de las salas de la oficina del registro civil de la torre Hokage. Ya habían firmado los documentos en donde Sakura dejaba el apellido de sus difuntos padres y estaban en el registro de una Sarada que se negaba a prestar su mano para la toma de la huellas dactilares.

Sasuke la tomó en su brazo y le dijo algo en el oído. Provocando que la niña se riera y la madre pudiera poner la almohadilla con tinta y que le tomaran al fin la primera identificación como miembro de la aldea y como una Uchiha.

Algunos rieron con la acción de la niña, reconocían que a veces era igual de malhumorada que su padre. Pero por lo general era una niña tranquila y dulce.

Ino había organizado una pequeña reunión en lo que era el jardín de su antigua casa y parte de las floristería Yamanaka.

Naruto había contratado al viejo Teuchi para que llevara la comida. Aunque no era algo que sorprendiera a los presentes, sabían que tampoco es que tuviera mucho dinero para un gran banquete.

—Yo seré el padrino de esa niña. — peleaba Naruto con Gaara.

—Pero Naruto, nosotros velamos por Sakura en la aldea de la arena, el Kazekage es la mejor opción. — Kankuro estaba abogando por Gaara y Temari lo apoyaba en un divertido cuadro para los miembros de la hoja.

—Lo lamento mucho por ustedes, pero ya he decidido quién será el padrino de Sarada. — habló Sakura con voz tímida mientras se acomodaba su vestido azul.

Sasuke miró de reojo a Kakashi pero no dijo nada.

—Eh… Sakura, no creo que sea buena idea. — exclamó Kakashi poniéndose de pie.

—Ino es la madrina, no hagas un drama de esto por favor sensei. — habló Sasuke con su particular tono de fastidio.

—Eh, sensei, esto es un gran esfuerzo por parte de Sasuke, acepta. — le susurró Naruto mientras le daba un codazo.

—De acuerdo… esto eso más extraño que me han hecho pasar ustedes. — Kakashi se rascó la nuca mientras aún observaba con confusión a la "pareja".

* * *

La reunión seguía de forma extrañamente tranquila cuando Sasuke se alejó de ahí y le hizo a Kakashi una seña de que lo siguiera. Se acercaron al invernadero Yamanaka.

—Kakashi, sabes que te odio…

—Uh, ¿gracias?

—Cuida de ellas mientras no estoy.

—¿Eh?

Sasuke observó a lo lejos a Sakura mientras sostenía a su hija al hablar con Tsunade.

—Son lo que más amo, y sé que no dejarás que les suceda algo mientras estoy viajando.

Kakashi se relajó un poco ante lo que comentó su ex alumno y observó a la mujer de cabello rosa que golpeaba con un puño a Naruto ante una apenada Hinata.

—Me quedan pocos años como Hokage en lo que Naruto está listo.

—Se que volverás a las misiones, solo no te alejes demasiado.

Sasuke empezó a caminar hacia el exterior. —Y nada de joderte a mi esposa.

 _ **Continuará**_.

Yo!

México pasa por momentos terribles, hace unos días vivimos un temblor que afectó a los estados de Oaxaca y Chiapas principalmente. Pero ayer a la 1:00 aproximadamente, en el aniversario 32 de un terremoto fatal en la capital, volvió a temblar y aunque no fue tan fuerte como el día 8, fue demasiado cerca. Afortunadamente vivo en zona metropolitana y de todos modos de sintió horrible, en mi casa cayeron objetos, libros y hasta un librero.  
Pero a la CDMX le fue muy mal, a Morelos peor... Parece una broma cruel que a las dos horas y media de lo que fue el terremoto más fatal, tuviéramos un temblor así. Ahora no son miles de muertos pero si sobrepasamos los 200, México anda con la expectativa del rescate de una escuela en específico que tiene niños atrapados desde ayer. Lamentablemente ya llevan 21 niños muertos y cuatro adultos.  
Les pido su ayuda y solidaridad con los estados afectados desde el día 8 de septiembre y ahora con el sismo de ayer.

Gracias por su comprensión.

Por ahora no responderé ningún review. Dejémoslo en que es el equivalente a tres minutos de silencio.

Recuerden que mi página de Facebook y mis perfiles Wattpad/FanFiction tienen el mismo nombre de usuario y estaré subiendo mis actualizaciones.

Nos leemos pronto.


	9. IX

Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. El argumento es parte de mi cabecita loca.

ESTA ACTUALIZACIÓN ES CUMPLIENDO LO ACORDADO A LA IMAGEN DE APOYO A MÉXICO CON EL TERREMOTO, KARIS MNJRZ FUE VARIOS DÍAS DE VOLUNTARIA.

NO DUDEN EN APOYAR, EN VERDAD VOY A ESCRIBIR A LOS QUE DEN UN GRANITO DE APOYO.

* * *

 **Quiero salvarte**

 **Por GeishaPax**

 **IX**

El tiempo no deja de transcurrir en la vida de una aldea ninja que ha crecido tecnológicamente y mejorado en cuanto a la enseñanza a los ninjas jóvenes. La nueva generación estaba siendo entrenada con orgullo por los sobrevivientes de la cuarta guerra ninja y superando aún las heridas existentes.

El incidente de los exámenes chunin había sido superado con la derrota de Momoshiki y Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki, la generación de nuevos genin y los que habían ascendido como chunin y hasta jōnin. Los antiguos ninjas comentaron que se estaba volviendo una broma cruel del destino que pasados ciertos años, volviesen a tener un atentado nuevamente en el examen.

Boruto Uzumaki había aprendido con una despiadada lección de vida al comprender a su padre y no ser tan duro. El chico Uzumaki había aprendido a la mala y realmente había cambiado demasiado de sus primeros años en el instituto, en donde hacía sufrir a Shino-sensei y a los ANBU con sus travesuras hasta volverse un ninja bastante bueno. Con el paso del tiempo logró llevarse mejor con Sarada Uchiha y Mitzuki

—¡Eh, Boruto! — gritó Konohamaru desde la parte baja del árbol. — Ya llegó nuestro invitado sorpresa.

—Deber ser una broma. — masculló el rubio mientras observaba el reloj y bajaba del árbol.

A diferencia de su padre, era dedicado al estudio y mejoraba con rapidez. Aunque aún no lograba entender porque avanzaba y se expandía esa marca en la mano que obtuvo en el examen chunin con el paso del tiempo. A veces le molestaba y le paralizada el cuerpo, pero había aprendido a sobrellevar.

—Llevamos esperando una hora. — exclamó Sarada apareciendo en la copa de otro árbol y Mitzuki caminando de entre la maleza.

—Es que su maestro invitado de hoy no es cualquier…

—¡Yo! — saludó Kakashi a los shinobis.

—¡Llega tarde viejo Rokudaime! — exclamaron los descendientes del equipo siete.

—No es necesario que me llamen así. — señaló Kakashi ante la formalidad de los adolescentes.

—El Rokudaime Hokage ha venido a ayudarles a mejorar algunas técnicas del elemento rayo.

—Konohamaru-sensei, ya sabemos usar el Raiton… — comentó Boruto confundido.

—Y seguramente saben usar el Raikiri por Sasuke, pero Sarada-chan tiene una ventaja sobre ti. — respondió el Hokage mientras observaba al rubio que no se veía muy convencido. — Requiere un buen control de chakra y sin el Sharingan, se tiene un punto ciego… también tengo entendido que lo que sea que sea lo que tienes en el ojo, no es igual al Byākugan.

Kakashi activó el Raiton Shiden al cielo y la tormenta no tardó en aparecer.

—Esa técnica la usó cuando sucedió lo de Nue, ¿cierto? — preguntó Mitzuki.

—Sí, es cierto.

—Entonces es hora de que nos enseñe, Hokage-sama. — pidió Sarada sonriéndole.

* * *

—Debería pasar a casa y saludar. — comentó la niña al hombre conocido como el ninja copia mientras salían del campo de entrenamiento.

—¿No está de guardia en el hospital?

—No, está de incapacidad.

—¿Está bien? — preguntó con evidente preocupación.

—Salió herida en una misión, se está recuperando. — respondió Sarada con una sonrisa. — Entra y sale de la aldea como usted en ocasiones…

—Hmm…

—Kakashi-sama, mamá estaría feliz de verlo, irónicamente se pone más feliz que cuando ve a mi papá. — respondió la ninja.

Kakashi le revolvió el cabello como lo hacía en el pasado con su alumna.

La transición con Sarada Uchiha había sido muy extraña, ya que tuvo que hablar fuertemente con Sakura y hasta con el mismo Naruto de lo suaves que eran con sus hijos. Naruto hasta el examen chunin había dejado a Boruto hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Y Sakura se excusaba en la madurez de su hija para dejarla hacer y deshacer.

Así que en respuesta a sus justificaciones, Kakashi se ofreció a llevarlos al antiguo lugar en donde le tocó hacer los exámenes chunin. El lugar era reconocido porque los ninjas que lograban salir del lugar eran los que se convertían en chunin. Aunque fue un plan un poco ortodoxo, Boruto y Sarada aprendieron a trabajar en equipo, Mitzuki insistió en acompañarlos al ser miembro de su equipo y Konohamaru en supervisar desde las sombras al igual que el Rokudaime Hokage.

Ambos ninjas tenían una buena capacidad analítica, sobre todo la Uchiha, que ella a diferencia de su compañero, reconocía a sus compañeros pero su capacidad de resolución de problemas le hacía cegarse y presuponer que lo que creía era lo correcto sin abrirse a más posibilidades. Konohamaru y Kakashi con eso comprendieron porque se hizo el enredo del origen de Sarada.

¿Qué no era obvio que Sakura era su madre? Si hubiese estado en la aldea en ese momento le hubiera dicho cuando la vio entrar enferma y sin poder estar de pie a raíz del parto. ¿Acaso no notaba que la forma de la cara de la niña era idéntica a la ojiverde? Hasta los mismos arrebatos de furia en contra de Boruto.

Al salir del lugar, tuvieron otra lección más dura con ayuda de la Quinta, Tsunade Senju, la misión que tuvieron que pasar los antiguos miembros del equipo siete: quitarle los cascabeles al viejo Hokage.

Fue una odisea de casi dos días pero el equipo al final tuvo una buena sincronización pero heridas serias. Tsunade les explicó la importancia de tener un ninja médico en el equipo y el Manual Oficial de los Ninja Médicos:

Daiikkō: los Ninjas médicos nunca se deben rendir en el tratamiento de sus compañeros, mientras que estos sigan respirando.

Dainikō: los ninjas médicos no pueden entrar en una pelea o batalla.

Daisankō: los ninjas médicos deben ser los últimos en morir en el equipo.

Daiyonkō: sólo los ninjas médicos que han dominado el Jutsu: De Restauración Divina tienen permitido romper las reglas antes mencionadas.

— _Y no lo olviden, ¡idiotas! Sarada casi pierde el brazo si no ayuda el Rokudaime. Y tú, el Sharingan no te hace invencible, ególatra._

La herida había sido seria pero afortunadamente la rubia atendió a la niña. Boruto por un descuido casi pierde el ojo, dejando una cicatriz en su paso. Desde ese entonces Konohamaru también regañado por la quinta, se dedicó a pulir las técnicas de su equipo hasta obtener un buen trabajo colectivo. Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke notaron el cambio de sus hijos, no sabían realmente que las cosas entre ellos al inicio estuvieran mal. Pero la preocupación fue evidente al ver como terminaban heridos y en ocasiones de gravedad, por no saber trabajar juntos. En ese momento comprendieron que habían sido demasiado blandos con los dos ninjas de la hoja y que Mitzuki a veces no diferenciaba el bien o el mal, o algunas cosas de las relaciones humanas. Lo que era general era la desconexión de los genins.

Un buen descubrimiento fue que el chico de la Aldea del Sonido tenía la facilidad para obtener el modo sabio de las serpientes. Así que bajo los cuidados de Sakura y la supervisión de un clon del Séptimo Hokage, el chico fue entrenado con la técnica obteniendo resultados satisfactorios.

Todo parecía ir transcurriendo en cierta tranquilidad y armonía.

Hasta ese día de lluvia y la aparición de cierto ninja…

* * *

Sakura se encontraba fastidiada en casa, movía un poco el pie pero aún tenía molestias. No era para menos, al ir a la prisión, hubo un motín, secuestros y tuvo una fractura algo sería de ligamentos que tuvieron que arreglarse con cirugía. Hay ocasiones en que no solo se puede curar todo con chakra.

El estar tumbada en el sillón con indicaciones para hacer ejercicios para rehabilitación no era algo que le gustara. Ya se sentía mejor, ya podía caminar, pero era médico y sabía que no estaba aún del todo bien.

Solo dos sesiones con chakra y estaría como nueva.

—¡Ya estoy en casa! — se escuchó la voz de Sarada desde la puerta.

—¿Cómo te fue con Kakashi-kun? — preguntó apagando el televisor, ó con cuidado y avanzó con las muletas hacia el pasillo pero chocó con una persona más alta.

El pelo plata detuvo por la cintura a Sakura para evitar que cayera por la falta de equilibrio.

—Podrías preguntarle en persona y durante la cena, le he invitado.

—Oh.

La mujer de ojos de jade se quedó por breves instantes embelesada por la mirada profunda de su antiguo maestro.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Sakura?

La mujer se sonrojó y se separó provocando una carcajada en Sarada.

—Mejor, aún me molesta al pisar, pero estaré bien. — señaló la pelirrosa antes de darle la espalda y caminar en dirección al comedor.

Sarada corrió al baño para lavarse las manos, dejando que su madre hablara con el Sexto Hokage. Realmente le agradaba el hombre.

Cuando era más pequeña, el hombre las visitaba con frecuencia. Participando en los juegos en los que lo volvía cómplice, pero a la hora en el que el mayor tenía que irse, el sentimiento de ausencia de algo la invadía, y no solo una vez, ese sentimiento era persistente.

Habían pasado los años y no lo comprendió hasta que vió a todos convivir con sus padres.

Extrañaba a su padre.

Necesitaba la figura paterna.

Y no podía hacer nada, el Hokage no era su padre por más que lo deseara. Salía por mucho tiempo, la veía una temporada y volvía a salir, y aunque sabía que el hombre le quería, no dejaba de añorar el poder tener un hogar convencional. Su madre llegando temprano a casa, recibiéndola al salir del colegio, comer, hacer deberes y ver llegar a Sasuke en la noche para la cena.

Pero eso no era posible, no en su realidad. Y eso lo descubrió el día que confrontó a Sakura, descubrió las fotos sobrepuestas de sus padres, y el lío formado, y notó algo nuevo, su madre se veía feliz con la presencia de su padre al visitarlas.

Pensó que realmente eso era lo que necesitaba la médico, pero no era tonta. Su madre quería a su padre, mucho, pero su felicidad era mayor al tener a Kakashi.

Y ahora estaba decidida, si su madre quería ser feliz con Kakashi, ayudaría un poco.

—¿Cómo se portó?

—Bien. — respondió el ninja copia tomando asiento. — Es tan buena alumna como tú.

—Es más lista que yo. — Sakura empezó a poner la mesa.

—Creo que veo un poco de la vieja Sakura que no se da el crédito de su valor…

—Cállate.

La cena empezó a fluir con tranquilidad, hasta que la chica de cabello negro soltó de repente y de la nada:

—¿Por qué no te divorcias de mi papá?

Sakura casi se ahoga con su café, Kakashi solo abrió los ojos de golpe y la niña soltó un suspiro.

—Si dejas a mi papá no significa que me vaya a dejar de querer…

—Sarada-chan, ¿por qué dices esas cosas?, ¿acaso tu madre no me ha dicho algo? — preguntó Kakashi mientras la ojiverde se recuperaba.

—Sarada, ¿de dónde viene eso? — preguntó Sakura cuando recuperó el aliento.

—¿No es obvio? Si estuvieras soltera, ustedes dos podrían estar juntos. — dijo como si nada. — Me agrada Kakashi-sama y la verdad sería la envidia de mis compañeros al poder conocer su rostro. — levantó los platos mientras era seguida por las miradas de los dos jōnin. — ¡Por Dios, no soy tan ingenua! Se hacen los difíciles pero en cuanto tengan la oportunidad, ya los veré… iré a estudiar.

La pareja se quedó muda en la sala.

—¿Qué clase de cosas le enseñas a tu hija? — preguntó aún confundido.

—Te aseguro que eso no...

Un temblor empezó a sacudir la aldea e iba en aumento.

—¿Eso es…?

—Chakra, una cantidad enorme de chakra…

Sarada bajó como una aparición a la sala.

—Hokage-sama, algo se acerca a la aldea y no se describir que es… parecen seres blancos.

Sakura ya estaba aplicando chakra curativo en su pie. Y avanzando a la entrada para ponerse los zapatos.

—Deberías quedarte. — señaló Kakashi mientras se ponía los zapatos.

—Soy jōnin, y ya casi estoy bien.

Los tres ninjas salieron de la residencia Uchiha y saltaron al tejado. Cuando la menor les habló de seres blancos, lo primero que pensaron fue en algún grupo aislado de Zetsus blancos, pero lo que vieron no era lo que esperaban.

—El clan Ōtsutsuki…

Sarada escuchó las palabras al unísono los dos mayores. Sabía la historia de Kaguya Ōtsutsuki pero no conocía la parte en la que había más.

—Naruto se equivocó, al parecer si le va a tocar a nuestra generación enfrentarlos. — Sakura se puso de pie y amarró su bandana.

—Sakura, tenemos que ir…

—Sarada. — habló en tono autoritario a su hija. — Busca a Shizune, deben localizar a Tsunade-sama con urgencia, y no… — una explosión a lo lejos los interrumpió, la oficina Hokage había desaparecido. —¡Mierda! No te acerques al monumento, ¡es una orden!

El peliplata observó a un muchacho corriendo entre los tejados; de cabello oscuro, los costados afeitados y raíz rubia. Al parecer ya había encontrado al causante de las explosiones.

Naruto con la apariencia de Kurama ya había aparecido en la zona de desastre y se veían a los equipos de barrera queriendo proteger lo que fuera que quisiera entrar a la aldea.

La criatura de nombre Nue se encontraba en el exterior de la barrera ahora como apoyo de la aldea y buscando absorber el chakra de los seres con apariencia casi idéntica a la de Kaguya. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?

El Rinnegan hizo acto de presencia mostrando a Sasuke de vuelta a la aldea. Kakashi se adelantó con el grupo de barrera mientras Sakura corría en dirección al misterioso chico con el brazo tatuado.

Los clones de Naruto ya estaban corriendo a socorrer a los habitantes de la aldea.

Hinata al parecer había llegado primero ante el chico y se estaba enfrentando a él.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—No tendrá importancia pero le diré mi nombre, Kawaki. — desenfundó su arma. —No tiene caso que intente detenerme, llegaré ante el Séptimo y nadie puede evitar su destino. — señaló el chico con la katana.

El hombre joven llevaba una bufanda violeta y un cinturón del mismo color. Un traje blanco que deja el pecho expuesto y una chaqueta negra abierta. También se observaba una marca en su brazo izquierdo que llegaba a dicho lado de su rostro.

El tatuaje comenzó a brillar en un color rojo. Eso no le estaba dando buena espina ni a Sakura que corría para llegar con la mujer ni a la ninja de ojos perla.

—Es mi deber como ninja de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja proteger a sus habitantes y al Séptimo Hokage. — activó el Byakugan y observó con incertidumbre que el flujo de chakra de Kawaki estaba circulando de una manera extraña.

—El destino del mundo es acabar con todos los ninjas, incluida Konoha..

—Eso ya lo veremos…

El chico se lanzó con la espada contra la mujer, pero Hinata pese a estar en inactivo aún era muy ágil, esquivo al ninja lo más que puedo hasta que pudo empezar a atacarlo con el Jūken. El tatuaje del rival se volvió rojo y desapareció el sujeto de la vista de la mujer.

Hinata empezó a inquietarse, y para protegerse en tan poco tiempo, empezó el Hakke Sanjūni Shō, atinando en el primer punto para el cierre de flujo de chakra. Kawaki sonrió y tocó el brazo de la ninja, provocándole el detener la técnica y caer de rodillas.

Hinata se estaba agotando y el chakra desaparecía rápidamente de su cuerpo hasta dejarla sin energía.

—¡Shannaro! — Sakura apareció detrás del hombre y lo lanzó a un kilómetro de ahí con un gancho en el estómago.

Se acercó a gran velocidad con su amiga y analizó la situación.

—Mierda, Hinata… — la pelirrosa hizo los sellos correspondientes para el Jutsu: Transferencia de Chakra.

—No está Toneri… — exclamó la kunoichi al sentirse mejor. — Seguramente él…

—No digas nada… — una línea se formó en lugar de sus labios.

—Hinata. — un agitado Naruto apareció.

—Llévala al refugio con las demás. — pidió Sakura. — Su flujo de chakra está muy débil y tu no debes usar el de Kurama, si ese chico te ve, intentará robarlo.

El rubio invocó a dos clones que se llevaron a su esposa.

—Tenemos una reunión de los nuevos Sannin, interesante. — exclamó el villano a lo lejos.

—Tiene un tatuaje muy extraño, como el que le apareció a tu hijo. — señaló Sakura. — No se quien fue, pero alguien lo apoyó a hacer esto.

El chico lanzó su arma en dirección a la pelirrosa pero ella esquivó la espada.

Un golpe seco, de una palma, la hizo quedarse sin aire.

—Así que aprendiste a usar la técnica de mi padre. — señaló Naruto al sostener a Sakura y no dejarla caer.

—Algo mejor… la organización ha sido muy generosa conmigo, también con su hijo. Nos dieron algo que es una bomba de tiempo. — el tatuaje volvió a su color original.

—¿Organización?

—Hay gente que quiere eliminar a los ninja para tener un mundo feliz y sin amenazas como ellos. — señaló el moreno a la barrera exterior. — Es inútil resistirse, su barrera no va a durar.

—Te equivocas. — soltó Naruto con una sonrisa. — Esos ninjas son mi familia, y no están solos, el Sexto Hokage está con ellos. — un ruido extra de rocas romperse se escuchó. — Y la Quinta también. — señaló a Sakura. — Tengo a los mejores jōnin trabajando, no vas a poder contra…

Kawaki al parecer fastidiado por lo que estaba ocurriendo, invocó una figura blanca y enorme que apareció del suelo.

—Creo que conociste algo similar en el pasado, Séptimo, que lo disfrutes.

—¿Qué mierda es eso? — preguntó Naruto al ver al chico alejarse e intentar ir tras los de la barrera.

—Es como el Gedou… — Sakura iba a responder pero un pisotón de la abominación los interrumpió haciéndolos esquivar el golpe.

—Vale, ya entiendo. — respondió el rubio. —¿Busca mi chakra, no?

—Tenemos que sacar esta cosa de aquí.

— _Naruto, Sakura._

—Shikamaru, Ino, ¿están bien? — preguntó el Hokage.

— _En lo que cabe, los refugios están peligrando, hay muchos chicos de la academia y si la familia de Kaguya descubre que son ninjas… —_ la voz de Shikamaru se escuchó más grave de lo normal.

Naruto comprendió enseguida. Se los comerían en forma del fruto sangriento, como presentaron en el pasado los demás Kages y él.

Sai apareció sobrevolando en un ave de tinta.

—El equipo de sellado mantiene a raya a algunos Ōtsutsuki, Sasuke los ha desviado a diferentes dimensiones pero no sabemos cuánto tiempo estamos ganando. — señaló bajando un poco el vuelo.

—Trae a Chōji, Sakura, es hora de traer a Katsuyu. Tenemos que alejar esa cosa de Konoha.

* * *

Choza Akimichi estaba defendiendo con valentía en el exterior de la barrera mientras Chōji y Chōchō la detenían por dentro. Kakashi y Tsunade estaban luchando contra los Ōtsutsuki restantes en el lugar.

—Me llama el Séptimo, Chōchō, te encargo al abuelo. — señaló el ninja antes de desaparecer.

—Ahora tendré que usar más energía… genial. — suspiró la chica mientras aplicaba más chakra a la barrera.

—¿Qué carajo está sucediendo en la aldea? — preguntó Tsunade a Shikamaru.

—Algo similar al Gedou Mazo está arrasando todo. — respondió el Nara. — el Séptimo pretende alentarlo con Chōji y Sakura para sacarlo de aquí.

El muchacho que se hacía llamar Kawaki apareció frente a la familia de seres de otro mundo.

—Está hecho. Pueden volver con tranquilidad…

El resto del clan Ōtsutsuki empezó a desaparecer entre dimensiones.

¿Qué significaba eso?

Kawaki volvió a desaparecer.

El grito de Chōji hizo girar a todos hacía la escena que sucedía en donde antes se encontraba la torre Hokage. Había lanzado a la figura en contra de las casas ha evacuadas y la reina babosa Katsuyu lanzó su ácido provocando un grito desgarrador del ente. De repente, desaparecieron todos menos el Akimichi del lugar.

—¡Sasuke-sensei! — Boruto llegó corriendo seguido por Sarada. —Algo no está bien.

El chico llevaba el extraño ojo activado.

—¡Boruto dice que algo extraño ocurre con mi mamá! — exclamó muy asustada la Uchiha.

Tsunade, Kakashi y Sasuke intercambiaron miradas.

—Vayan, nosotros replegaremos la defensa y reubicaremos a los afectados. — exclamó Shikamaru.

Los mayores siguieron a los chunin mientras corrían al exterior del bosque.

—¡Algo ocurre con Sakura-sama! — exclamó el rubio. —Algo le ha hecho ese chico. Algo oscuro está dentro de ella.

—¿Sabes qué es exactamente? — preguntó Sasuke.

—No lo sabemos, pero Mizuki los ha seguido con Konohamaru-sensei. Sensei dice que tal vez usaron alguna clase de sello en mamá. — acotó Sarada corriendo tras de su compañero.

* * *

Sakura no se sentía bien, se sentía rara y no sabía a qué se debía. Estaba a punto de activar el sello de su frente cuando una figura le detuvo las manos y unos ojos negros la examinaron de pies a cabeza.

—¿Qué… ?

—¿Te ha tocado? — preguntó Sasuke frente a ella y Kakashi.

—Me ha golpeado… — respondió.

—¡Naruto! — gritó Sasuke mientras esquivaba el ataque de la espada e intentaba detenerlo activando el Susanoo. —¿Notas algo extraño en mi esposa?

—No. — respondió mientras Kurama golpeaba la figura. — Está un poco alterada, ¿debería preocuparme?

—No tenemos ni idea… — susurró Kakashi al mirar de pies a cabeza a la chica.

No observó ninguna marca extraña o sello en ella. ¿A qué se refería el menor de los Uzumaki?

—¡En el estómago! — gritó el rubio menor.

Kakashi no tuvo tiempo ni de revisar cuando una esfera similar a la bijudama iba a impactar a los chicos, siendo salvados apenas por Sasuke.

Kawaki apareció con una seriedad anormal.

—Es hora de desaparecer, Séptimo.

La figura lanzó más de mil lanzas contra el rubio, pero Sakura lo evitó con un muro de tierra.

El peliplata la observó y notó que empezaba a agotarse.

—Eres una molestia, ninja médico. — habló con molestia el chico mientras lanzaba un nuevo ataque. Kakashi empezó a preparar los sellos cuando el muchacho desapareció nuevamente y se lanzó contra Tsunade y los chicos.

Como en cámara lenta se vio a Konohamaru lanzándose en dirección a Kawaki, pero no llegaría a tiempo. Sasuke Uchiha recibió el impacto, derrumbandolo de inmediato. Konohamaru solo terminó de desviar al terrorista.

—¡Pa… papá! — gritó la ninja mientras corría desesperada.

Sakura quiso levantarse pero no pudo.

Naruto empezó a enfurecer y buscó como destrozar la estatua a como diera lugar, ya estaba muy dañada. Pero Kawaki hizo un sello que de inmediato iluminó a Sakura e hizo desaparecer a la estatua.

—¿Qué demonios…? — Naruto desapareció en sus narices.

—Dieron batalla, pero no sé preocupen. En cuanto vuelva a recuperarse, la estatua saldrá de su kunoichi y aniquilará todo.

Sakura estaba en el suelo inconsciente, con un sello formándose. Kakashi observó a Sarada llorando con la evolución del Sharingan.

Y en ese momento se sintió el Hokage más inútil de la historia.

* * *

La ojiverde abrió los ojos con lentitud.

—Mamá, ¿cómo te sientes?

Unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaron por los ojos de la pelirrosa. Aún le lastimaba la luz de la lámpara.

Poco a poco se percató en donde se encontraban, era en una de las salas del refugio adaptadas como centro médico.

—Terrible… — respondió al fin mientras intentaba sentarse pero un dolor punzante en el estómago la hizo quejarse.

—Lo mejor es que no hagas esfuerzos Sakura. — Shizune la detuvo. — Aún desconocemos que tan veloz va a ser el…

Guardó silencio.

—¿Qué sucedió cuando caí inconsciente?

* * *

Kakashi estaba en la carpa improvisada de operaciones con Shikamaru, Tsunade e Ino. Estaban manteniendo una conversación con los demás Kages, al final el terrible descubrimiento era que todos habían sido atacados a la vez, pero el tal Kawaki se había enfocado en Konoha para desmoralizar a las personas eliminando al Séptimo Hokage y héroes de la guerra.

Sakura apareció en la casa de lona, seguida de una alarmada Sarada.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—¿Por qué está de pie? — preguntó Tsunade alterada.

—Salió corriendo de la habitación. — se defendió Sarada.

—¿Esa cosa está sellada dentro de mi? — preguntó Sakura mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Los shinobis asintieron.

—Shikamaru, Ino, por favor… ¿podrían darnos un momento? — pidió el ninja copia mientras los dos mencionados salían.

—Kawaki fue muy terminante cuando te desvaneciste. — habló la Sannin para explicar. — Como Sasuke mandó a otra dimensión a esos seres, al parecer retrasó su aparición por otro tiempo desconocido, pero la estatua sellada en ti es un recolector de chakra…

—Esa cosa va a crecer conforme siga robando chakra del Byakugō no In hasta que el sello se rompa, Sakura, estamos buscando como sacar esa cosa de ti antes de que te mate — continuó Kakashi, suspiró al ver a Sakura aún adolorida y cambió un poco el tema. —Los chunin están preparándose, Sarada se niega al transplante del Sharingan y Rinnegan de su padre.

—Ya tengo el Sharingan, me las puedo apañar y ganarle a los que nos hicieron esto. — la pelinegra se veía triste.

—Necesitas entrenamiento con el Sharingan, aún te falta experiencia. — le regañó la anciana.

Sarada observó a los ninjas y habló con seriedad.

—Ponganle el Sharingan al Rokudaime Hokage, sería más útil para la batallas dos personas que sean portadoras.

—¿Estás segura? — preguntó Sakura aún aturdida.

—Lo estoy, el Rinnegan quiero que se use en caso de urgencia, ahora solo conseguiría agotarme, ya que no soy una Uchiha "pura" mi control de los ojos aún no es la mejor.

—Kakashi. — habló la Quinta. — ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Podría entrenar mejor a Sarada antes de la llegada de esos seres…

—Prepararé la sala para la cirugía. — la mujer rubia salió de inmediato seguida por la Uchiha, sabían que debían darle unos minutos a solas a los miembros restantes del equipo siete.

—¿Saben a dónde mandó a Naruto? — preguntó la ojiverde.

—No, desconocemos en donde fue sellado.

El silencio los abordó hasta que la mujer habló.

—Kakashi, promete que vas a cuidar de todos, incluyendo a Sar…

—No, no lo digas, vamos a sacar eso de ti y vas a estar bien.

La mujer negó con suavidad.

—Conozco a mi maestra, aún logren sacarlo, es muy probable que muera.

—Tu eres la mejor candidata a Hokage ahora.

—Y voy a morir…

Kakashi ya no la dejó continuar y se lanzó a ella en un abrazo. El ninja copia ya tenía una idea en mente: si Sakura moría, utilizaría el Jutsu que alguna vez se dió por perdido pero que Gaara estaba buscando con urgencia en los archivos prohibidos de Sunagakure, el Kishō Tensei, la técnica que usó Chiyo para traer de vuelta al Quinto Kazekage, técnica que se dió por perdida cuando la mujer murió.

—Cásate conmigo, ahora. — pidió Kakashi.

—Sasuke lleva nada muerto… debería guardar respeto por su sacrificio. — contestó Sakura conmovida.

—Sakura, entiendo el punto, pero te lo pido ahora antes de que alguien intente hacer alguna locura en tu contra.

—No pasará, lo prometo. — Sakura se sentía cada vez más cansada y su abrazo se fue suavizando demasiado.

El peliplata la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la enfermería.

—Tu reposa, yo iré a cirugía, vendré en automático al salir, debes estar bien.

La mujer asintió.

Pero estaba totalmente decidida, tenía un plan también, muy diferente al del Hokage.

En cuanto se liberó de gente en donde ella se encontraba y todos prestaban atención a la intervención del Sexto, la Kunoichi se puso de pie y salió de la barrera.

—Haruno-sama. — Mitzuki la observaba con curiosidad. — Me llegó su mensaje.

—Llévame con tu padre, confío en tus habilidades para no ser detectados por la aldea.

—¿Está segura de esto?

—Totalmente, tu decidiste serle fiel a la aldea, yo hice un juramento, debo proteger a la aldea, y si con Orochimaru podemos deshacernos de lo que sea que está en mi interior, haré el sacrificio.

El muchacho de cabello blanco asintió con admiración y cargó en su espalda a la jōnin mientras partían entre las sombras del bosque a la guarida.

 _ **Continuará**_.

Yo!

México pasa por momentos terribles, hace unos días vivimos un temblor que afectó a los estados de Oaxaca y Chiapas principalmente. Pero el día 19 de septiembre, en el aniversario 32 de un terremoto fatal en la capital, volvió a temblar y aunque no fue tan fuerte como el día 8 (sismo previo), fue demasiado cerca. Afortunadamente vivo en zona metropolitana y de todos modos se sintió horrible, en mi casa cayeron objetos, libros y hasta un librero.  
Pero a la CDMX le fue muy mal, a Morelos peor... Parece una broma cruel que a las dos horas y media de lo que fue el terremoto más fatal, tuviéramos un temblor así. Ahora no son miles de muertos pero si sobrepasamos los 200.  
Les pido su ayuda y solidaridad con los estados afectados desde el día 8 de septiembre y ahora con el sismo de ayer.

Gracias por su comprensión.

 **Responderé sus Reviews en PM a la brevedad.**

Recuerden que mi página de Facebook y mis perfiles Wattpad/FanFiction tienen el mismo nombre de usuario y estaré subiendo mis actualizaciones.

Nos leemos pronto.


	10. X

Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. El argumento es parte de mi cabecita loca.

* * *

 **Quiero salvarte**

 **Por GeishaPax**

 **X**

La ojiverde solo tenía en mente lo que estaba por suceder, seguramente iba a morir. No podía darse el lujo de perder más tiempo esperando la recuperación del Sexto Hokage, tenía que actuar velozmente.

—Sakura, ¿qué haces aquí?

La voz de Yamato la hizo volver a la realidad.

—Capitán, tenemos un encargo del Sexto Hokage, como verás, vengo bien custodiada. — sonrió débilmente señalando a Mizuki.

—¿No deberías estar en la aldea con los heridos? — cuestionó nuevamente el usuario del elemento madera.

—Precisamente vengo por motivos médicos, sobretodo para cuando se logre el rescate del Séptimo. — le respondió pacientemente. —Es confidencial.

—Entiendo, lamento mi brusquedad, en verdad siento mucho la pérdida de Sasuke y Naruto. — comentó el ninja un poco afligido.

—Gracias Capitán, pero no tengo tiempo que perder.

Yamato se despidió con la mano.

—Nos veremos más tarde, Sakura-chan.

La mujer suspiró con nostalgia mientras avanzaba con el muchacho. Tal vez no volvería a ver a nadie nunca más.

Jūgo apareció en la entrada velozmente al detectar el chakra de la pelirrosa.

—Sakura… yo…

—Luego nos lamentaremos por lo sucedido, necesito ver a Orochimaru.

—Sígueme.

Caminaron por la guarida velozmente, aunque el pelirrojo no dejaba de observar a la ninja médico de reojo de vez en cuando.

—¿Qué te hicieron? — preguntó al fin sin rodeos. —Karin notó de inmediato algo raro, pero hasta yo lo siento.

—Tengo un arma de destrucción sellada en mi cuerpo, es impredecible cuando puede romperse el sello, así que supuse que Orochimaru estaría interesado en tener algo que estudiar…

Jūgo no dijo nada mientras seguían avanzando.

Incluso al toparse con la Uzumaki y Suigetsu Hōzuki, el silencio reinó entre todos.

Mitsuki Rogu los recibió junto a su padre.

—Nunca creí verte aquí, Sakura. — soltó el Sannin.

—No es de mi agrado venir.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle a la "princesa de las babosas"?

—Ese cargo es de La Quinta. — replicó.

—Padre. —Mitsuki se adelantó. —Hubo un enfrentamiento terrible en la aldea, y han sellado un ser monstruoso en esta mujer.

—Quiero que saques eso de mí cuerpo. — soltó la médico provocando ruidos ahogados entre los presentes. —Esa cosa se está alimentando de mi chakra y cuando logre tenerlo todo. Va a salir de mi cuerpo sin control.

—¿Estás pidiendo qué te mate?

—Estoy asumiendo una responsabilidad por el bien de mi aldea y la gente que quiero…

—Sakura, esa cosa te está matando. — Karin interrumpió bastante alterada. —Si mueres, el sacrificio de Sasuke será en balde…

—Sasuke me hubiera matado sin dudarlo si se lo pedía. Hubiera hecho lo correcto, además le estoy ofreciendo a Orochimaru la muestra perfecta de un ser de otro universo para su estudio.

El hombre con afinidad a las serpientes sonrió, sabiendo que no podía resistirse a la oferta de la ninja.

—De acuerdo, Karin, Suigetsu, preparen a Sakura Uchiha. Log, prepara la cápsula contenedora.

La pelirroja aún molesta caminaba seguida por los dos ninjas. Al llegar a una habitación, Suigetsu le pasó la ropa para cirugía.

La ojiverde se cambió detrás de un gran biombo mientras Karin argumentaba los mil motivos válidos para no hacer la extracción, era peor que sacar un demonio con cola.

—No voy a cambiar de parecer Karin, solo quiero pedirles que si algo sale mal, no dejen que esa cosa llegue a la aldea.

* * *

—¿En dónde está mamá? — preguntó Sarada al entrar en la carpa y encontrar al Rokudaime de pie.

—¿No estaba contigo? — preguntó aún más alarmado.

—No, yo los dejé hace una hora solos y fui a buscar a Konohamaru-sensei para saber si hay información sobre el paradero del Séptimo, pensé que lo había acompañado a la cirugía.

Eso no estaba bien, nada bien.

—Sígueme. — pidió el mayor mientras corría hacía el exterior.

La Uchiha le siguió de cerca mientras el hombre se dirigía hacía el equipo especializado en Taijutsu y Kenjutsu. Visualizaron a Hanabi a lo lejos.

—Hanabi-san, necesito tu ayuda.

La mujer con ojos de perla hizo una reverencia y observó espectante al jefe de la aldea de la Hoja.

—¿Puedes buscar a Sakura en la aldea?

La chica asintió y activó el Byakugan.

—Sakura-sama no está en la aldea al parecer… no encuentra con mi hermana.

Kakashi empezó a inquietarse con lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Hay una forma de localizarla pero la cuestión es que el usuario pueda ayudarnos.

Sarada miró a la ninja mientras caminaban a una carpa cercana, empezaba a impacientarse, ¿acaso había alguien que no quisiera cooperar con el Rokudaime Hokage? Era un caso de emergencia.

Entraron al lugar señalado por la ninja para encontrarse con Hiashi y una muy afligida Himawari llorando.

—Hokage-sama…

—Hiashi-sama, sé que es un momento difícil pero necesito la ayuda de ambos.

Kakashi miró a la niña de cabello negro, quién se acercó a la de cabellos azules y la abrazó.

—Por favor, Himawari-chan, ayúdame a encontrar a mi mamá.

—¿No está tu mamá Sarada-chan? — preguntó la niña mientras se secaba las lágrimas. —Yo he buscado a mi papá y no lo encuentro.

—¿Podrías ayudarme? Tal vez mi mamá esté investigando como encontrar al Nanadaime Hokage. — le acarició la cabeza.

—D-de acuerdo.

Kakashi sabía que Naruto había dejado un plan de emergencia para Kurama, pero no esperaba que tuviese que seguir con el legado una niña tan amable como su hija.

Himawari cerró los ojos y se concentró hasta encontrar a la mitad Yin del Kyūbi.

—Kurama-kun. —la niña caminó por el pasillo de piedra hasta llegar a la puerta roja que la separaba del bijū. —¿Aún no hay nada de papá?

—No niña, no hay nada.

—Kurama-kun, ¿podrías prestarme un poco de tu chakra para buscar a Haruno-san?

El zorro de nueve colas sonrió un poco conmovido. Esa niña era más educada y amable que el otro mocoso de Naruto y que el mismo Uzumaki. Había pensado en que era una locura que una niña tan pequeña y sin entrenamiento como ninja tuviera una parte de él. Se había opuesto al inicio a los deseos de Naruto de enseñar las técnicas de sellado a los dos niños y sobretodo en hacer la división. Pero ahora con el Hokage desaparecido y con la mitad de su poder casi dado por perdido, sabía que el rubio había acertado con su decisión.

Himawari era una ninja nata, con habilidades extraordinarias para su corta edad, siendo entrenada por su tía con el Byakugan, un elemento nuevo e interesante con el chakra del bijū.

—¿Estás segura de poder controlar el modo sabio?

—Sí, Kurama-kun.

—Bien.

La niña mostró las famosas marcas naranjas sobre los ojos, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.

—Mitzuki-san tampoco está en la aldea. —soltó la niña a los presentes.

Kakashi ya tenía una idea de lo que estaba pasando.

—Sakura-san está en una guarida con una mujer que puede detectar a más ninjas, hay dos Mitsukis y… — abrió los ojos de golpe. —¿Qué es eso dentro de ella? Me da miedo.

—Mamá se llevó eso de la aldea para evitar que nos dañe. — exclamó Sarada mientras observaba al Hokage.

—Hiashi-sama, Himawari-chan, muchas gracias. — Kakashi hizo una reverencia seguido de Sarada y salieron en el acto de ahí.

—Sai. — llamó el peliplata al encontrarse justo con la persona que buscaba. —Necesito ir a la guarida de Orochimaru, Sakura está por cometer una locura.

El pintor sabía lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su jefe, así que sin dudarlo invocó un ave gigante de tinta.

—Rokudaime-sama, quiero ir.

—No creo que sea prudente, Sarada.

—Pero, ¡es mi madre!

—Y al no estar en la aldea, necesito que ayudes a Konohamaru a protegerlos a todos. —Kakashi le dio una sacudida de cabello amable. —La traeré viva, lo prometo.

El ninja veterano observó a su subordinado, con solo mirarse entendieron la situación y de un salto subió al ave.

—En marcha.

El nerviosismo de los antiguos integrantes del casi extinto equipo siete no era tan evidente. Estaban manejando lo mejor que se podía la situación. Naruto desaparecido, Sasuke muerto, la aldea bajo ataque.

La nueva generación había hecho le que estaba en sus manos pero aún les faltaba mucho. El Nanadaime Hokage había depositado su esperanza en la nueva generación pero era evidente que se había suavizado la enseñanza a los ninjas desde que la paz se hizo entre las naciones. Lo habían anticipado los demás Kages en su momento.

Había excepciones a la regla entre los que destacaban los hijos de los héroes de guerra y algunos Shinobis nuevos, pero, eso no sería suficiente.

La impotencia ante tremendo ataque a las aldeas ocultas tenía al consternado Rokudaime Hokage pensando en las alternativas para poder sobrevivir ante la aparición de la raza de los proclamados Dioses ante ellos. Raza que los superaba en poder, que tenía ambiciones sobre el chakra que existía entre los humanos en la tierra.

Y pensaba en sus alumnos.

Se lamentó por Naruto, desconociendo si estaba vivo o había sido ya eliminado. Se lamentó por el cruel desenlace de Sasuke, que a pesar de sus errores, se estaba esforzando por ser mejor persona.

Y pensó en Sakura, suficiente la había hecho sufrir durante años con su obstinación a estar separados y ahora su vida pendía de un hilo.

El silencio reinó mientras Sai, al igual que su jefe, pesaban en las alternativas que tenían. Pasaron minutos hasta que…

Algo extraño los hizo salir de su ensoñación, una fluctuación extraña de chakra.

—Kakashi-sama, es…

—De prisa, Sai.

Al llegar a la guarida, observaron a un consternado Yamato acercarse corriendo a la entrada.

—Me ha engañado, dijo que venía por cuestiones médicas.

Al parecer el antiguo compañero de Kakashi se había percatado de las anomalías en el flujo de chakra provenientes de la guarida de su custodio.

—La fea intenta protegernos a todos… — señaló Sai con molestia mientras corrían por los pasillos.

—Hokage-sama. —la voz atemorizada de Karin les hizo girar. —Por aquí.

La mujer señaló otro pasillo y los encaminó a la sala mal trecha de "operaciones" del hombre serpiente.

—Esa tonta, le dije que era mala idea y… — la voz entrecortada de la ninja no pasó desapercibida por los ninjas de la hoja.

Y entonces, ante sus ojos, Jūgo salió de la habitación con una inconsciente Sakura y una sensación de inquietud proveniente de la habitación.

—Así se siente la maldad, es pesada. — habló Orochimaru mientras observaba junto con los demás a la mujer de cabellos rosados.

—¿Qué sucede?, ¿por qué el chakra de Sakura se siente en esa habitación? — preguntó Yamato con recelo.

—Esa bestia es formidable, un gran reto de extraer. Aunque es una pena, tu vida alumna, no volverá a despertar Kakashi.

Las palabras del viejo serpiente helaron el corazón del ninja.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Sakura está en estado vegetal, la extracción de chakra de la criatura al intentar separarlos fue tremenda, casi la mata si no es por la intervención de Jūgo.

—Le di un poco de mi chakra proveniente del sello de maldición. — el aludido la recostó en la camilla y le puso una mascarilla de oxígeno.

—¿Pero volverá a acumular lentamente el chakra, no? — interrogó Sai.

Orochimaru negó.

—El sello se rompió, Uchiha Sakura ya no tiene regeneración médica, ya no tiene la capacidad de hacerlo, nunca va a ser ninja y puede que un buen día, deje de latir su corazón de la nada.

* * *

Kakashi no dejaba de observar el informe médico de Tsunade. Escuchaba a la mujer pero realmente estaba desconectado de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

—Es cierto lo que dijo ese bastardo, hubiera querido romperle los huesos pero no tiene caso, eso no iba a despertar a Sakura.

—¿No volverá? — la débil voz de Ino le revolvió el estómago.

—No, su mente ya no está aquí… esa idiota, nos salvó por ahora.

—Por ahora… — repitió Kakashi. —Una médico de su nivel es vital para la aldea, Naruto está desaparecido y Sasuke muerto. ¿En verdad podrán con lo que se avecinan Himawari, Boruto, Sarada y Mizuki?

—Lo harán, los demás equipos se han dividido, han ido a buscar entre los jutsus más antiguos, algo que nos pueda ayudar. Algo que haya dejado la misma Kagura. — Shizune intentó defender los puntos de su jefa, pero Tsunade hizo una seña para que se detuviera.

—Encontramos algo. — dijo la mujer. — Yamanaka Inojin encontró esto.

La ninja extendió un pergamino con una serie de sellos desconocidos para los presentes.

—¿Qué estamos viendo, maestra? — preguntó Ino.

—Una oportunidad.

—"Viaje en el tiempo"... — leyó el peliplata. —¿Eso es…?

—¿Posible? — continuó la rubia. —No lo sé, no sabemos que tanto va a retroceder, o cuánto margen de prevención nos de.

—Rokudaime-sama… — Sarada se levantó de la silla junto a su madre y se puso de pie junto a ellos. —Somos los dos únicos ninjas capaces de copiar esto y hacerlo de golpe, yo no puedo ir o las consecuencias podrían ser terribles, pero por favor, ¡salve a mi mamá, a papá y al tío Naruto!

Los adultos se sorprendieron, era la primera vez que escuchaban a la niña hablar así del Séptimo Hokage.

—Boruto está persiguiendo a Kawaki, Metal Lee y su padre están en la búsqueda de la organización terrorista que está ayudando a esos seres, todos estamos haciendo lo que podemos, por favor Kakashi-sama, viaje y ayude a que esta tragedia tenga menos afectados.

—Si viajo y hago algo mal, podría afectar hasta tu nacimiento…

—Hágalo, yo lucharé en ésta época hasta que logremos salvar a todos.

 _ **Continuará**_.

Yo!

Creo que no tengo perdón de Dios, y lamentó tanto la demora. La verdad me sobrepasaron los problemas de mi vida muggle y no pude venir a escribir tan pronto como anuncié.

Espero que todos estén bien.

No entiendo la mugrosa app de FF. No sé cómo responder MP desde aquí y me cambia el formato. No me dejaba copiar completo el documento… terminé muy fastidiada amigos.

De corazón espero que aún me recuerden… y pues se viene el regreso de fragmentos interesantes. ¡Qué nervios!

En fin, a responder:

Nessio: Mi querido Nessio, tu siempre fiel a leerme, gracias por alentarme en diciembre en seguir escribiendo. Cómo dije, el capítulo ya lo tenía empezado, solo me faltaba encontrar como hilar las ideas.

Gracias querido.

Kari Mnjrz: Mi estimada Kari, ya estoy aquí, perdón por la espera pero también debo darte las gracias. Siempre me decías que no lo dejara y que siguiera, aquí está el capítulo. Ojalá sea de tu agrado.

Lexia Konayev Z. W: Y tuvimos tantos sustos relacionados después de tan crueles momentos con el sismo.

Hice un cagadero en el capítulo, maté, desaparecí y demás cosas, perdón jajaja

Al menos pienso mencionar a los mocosos que nos caen bien. Yo sigo votando por Sakura de sustituto. 

Diana Negrete: Espero que estos capítulos hayan ayudado un poquito a pasar la racha tan gris que nos aventamos en México. Ya sabes que siempre subo el link a mi página y al grupo.

AmyRose664: Soy KakaSaku pero agradezco que me leas y te guste mi trabajo.

Recuerden que mi página de Facebook y mis perfiles Wattpad/FanFiction tienen el mismo nombre de usuario y estaré subiendo mis actualizaciones.

Nos leemos pronto.


	11. XI

Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. El argumento es parte de mi cabecita loca.

ADVERTENCIA: Les recomiendo leer nuevamente los primeros episodios porque esto va a ser como un dejá vu.

* * *

Resúmen del último episodio:

— _Padre. —Mitsuki se adelantó. —Hubo un enfrentamiento terrible en la aldea, y han sellado un ser monstruoso en esta mujer._

— _Quiero que saques eso de mí cuerpo. — soltó la médico provocando ruidos ahogados entre los presentes. —Esa cosa se está alimentando de mi chakra y cuando logre tenerlo todo. Va a salir de mi cuerpo sin control._

 _._

— _¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

— _Sakura está en estado vegetal, la extracción de chakra de la criatura al intentar separarlos fue tremenda, casi la mata si no es por la intervención de Jūgo._

— _Le di un poco de mi chakra proveniente del sello de maldición. — el aludido la recostó en la camilla y le puso una mascarilla de oxígeno._

— _¿Pero volverá a acumular lentamente el chakra, no? — interrogó Sai._

 _Orochimaru negó._

— _El sello se rompió, Uchiha Sakura ya no tiene regeneración médica, ya no tiene la capacidad de hacerlo, nunca va a ser ninja y puede que un buen día, deje de latir su corazón de la nada._

* * *

 **Quiero salvarte**

 **Por GeishaPax**

 **XI**

Aprender el jūtsu de espacio-tiempo no era complicado para el antiguo ninja copia. Realmente la preocupación es que no viajaría a otra dimensión, retrocedería en el tiempo.

Desconocían totalmente sí encontraría su versión del pasado, si llegase a encontrarse consigo mismo podría tener consecuencias fatales, tal vez hasta la misma desaparición de los dos hombres de cabello plateado.

Hablar de temas de tiempo no era simplemente una cuestión de jūtsus, pergaminos o combate, eran temas que no eran explorados en su totalidad para el área científica de todos los países, pese a los grandes avances en los mandatos tanto de Kakashi como del desaparecido Naruto Uzumaki.

—No hay registros de la falla o el éxito de ésta técnica. —Sentenció finalmente Shizune con la reunión extraordinaria entre antiguos y nuevos Kages.

Toda la generación de ninjas estaba buscando una alternativa para poder encontrar a Naruto Uzumaki o evitar la implantación de la criatura en Sakura.

También el equipo médico de la aldea de la arena buscaba con ayuda de los alumnos de Sakura, una alternativa para volver a traer a la discípula más sobresaliente de la Quinta Hokage.

—Ya no estoy para estas cosas. —Tsunade se masajeó la frente mientras observaba el mar de papeles en los que se encontraban.

—No diga eso, Tsunade-sama…

—¡Necia! —Golpeó la mesa con fuerza. —Tu fuerza no se compara con la de Sakura o a la mía en mis mejores épocas, Mi rendimiento como ninja se ha deteriorado.

Shikamaru asintió con pesar. A pesar de conservar una apariencia de una joven, el cuerpo de la Hokage al menos de forma interna estaba sufriendo los cambios que había retardado: La vejez.

La capacidad de chakra de la quinta Hokage había disminuido, su velocidad y fuerza eran menores en un cuarenta porciento.

No eran buenas expectativas para sobrevivir al ataque de la organización Kara ni a los seres Ōtsutsuki.

—El conocimiento de la organización de donde proviene el chino Kawaki es limitada. —Mei Terumi miraba con un aire de tristeza un informe de la mesa. —Sabemos que buscan el poder de Uzumaki Boruto y Kawaki, algo relacionado con las marcas que poseen. Sabemos que hay un grupo de internos y externos, en donde permaneció Ao escondido.

El Rokudaime Mizukage solo observó a su predecesora y el informe de la muerte de Ao a manos de Boruto. Apretó un poco los puños al recordar aquellas épocas en que el portador del Byakugan robado le externó que debía cambiar esa personalidad desconfiada y tímida.

—No sabemos con exactitud qué buscan los miembros de Kara. —Habló por fin. —Pero al menos desean el fin de la era ninja, por eso colaboraron con los Ōtsutsuki en la batalla.

—Tenemos que lograr una barrera de protección más poderosa que las que usamos en la Cuarta Guerra.

La reunión de Kages estaba siendo realmente complicada. Y no por diferencia de intereses, sino por las medidas de seguridad que debían tomarse.

Dos héroes de la guerra habían sido derrotados, Sakura se había sacrificado por todos, la amenaza volvería tarde o temprano.

Kakashi observaba a todos desde su asiento sin decir ni una palabra.

—¿Y mientras qué? ¿Dejamos a los niños Uzumaki pelear una batalla que no deberían estar enfrentando? ¿A la chica Uchiha aprendiendo a usar un ojo nuevo en ella? —Gaara estaba bastante molesto aún por lo que había sucedido, el sentimiento de impotencia era compartido.

—Entre antes, mejor. —Soltó Kakashi con apatía mientras se ponía de pie. —Mañana haré la maldita técnica así que por favor, dediquense a sobrevivir.

Varias voces aparentemente reprocharon aún la seguridad de la técnica al usuario pero decidió omitirlas. Salió de la sala de reuniones del búnker subterráneo y caminó al exterior.

Observó la ciudad totalmente destruída y lo que alguna vez fueron los rostros de los Hokages.

Por lo que restaba del día solamente deseaba estar en un lugar; así que pasó su último día en esa época a lado de una mujer de cabello rosado.

* * *

Entonces la decisión final fue tomada, en un refugio secreto se realizaría el Jigentōjutsu Fuhen Bunri. Una técnica que no era tan difícil de aprender pero debía realizarse con precisión.

Con una katana especial, sin filo, el Sexto Hokage, debía dar una cadena de espadazos al aire, ciertos movimientos que abrirían la brecha para que el peliplata viajara en el tiempo.

El ninja copia hizo bajo la barrera creada por el equipo especial los movimientos con la espada. Se creó una ruptura espacial visible en las dos caras del círculo de protección.

—Si todo sale bien, nos veremos pronto. —Se despidió el Rokudaime.

—Kakashi-sama, recuerda que el jutsu te va a regresar al inicio del bucle sino logras tu objetivo, ten cuidado. —Señaló Shikamaru antes de despedirse del ninja.

Kakashi no tuvo oportunidad de cruzar, apenas su mano entró a la barrera, cayó inconsciente.

Ino corrió al interior de la barrera para verificar el estado del hombre.

—Funcionó. —Dijo finalmente a los presentes que la miraban con bastante preocupación.

—Pero su cuerpo sigue aquí. —Señaló Tsunade mientras los ninjas sensoriales verificaban la seguridad de la ruptura espacial.

—Cuando realizó efectivamente el jutsu espacial, quedó desprendido de su chakra. Y su mente no se encuentra aquí, es como la técnica de mi clan. —Respondió la ojiazul mientras seguía monitoreando el estado de salud del ninja.

—Ya empezó a cambiar todo. —Señaló Sai mientras revisaba el archivo digital histórico de Konoha.

* * *

Parpadeó de golpe varias veces, es como si de estar en negro, las imágenes aparecieran de golpe.

Se encontraba abriendo la puerta y una imagen grata del pasado llegó a su memoria.

—Hokage-sama. —La voz de Shizune sonó igual de clara que en aquella ocasión. —Estoy curando la espalda de Sakura. Debería ser más cuidadoso o podría resultar siendo el herido.

Era cierto, en aquella ocasión entró abruptamente y la confusión era incluso peor que aquel día. ¿Realmente estaba en el pasado?

—Na-Naruto está bien pero… —estaba intentando recordar lo que había dicho exactamente pero no lo conseguía. —pero al salvarlo y tu vida estuvo en peligro.

—Iba a morir sino me arriesgaba. —Habló Sakura cabizbaja.

El silencio se hizo de nueva cuenta presente hasta que una confundida ninja miró a su jefe de reojo.

—Shizune, ¿podrías dejarnos a Kakashi-sensei y a mi solos?

—Ah, claro. —la colega médico salió rápidamente.

—¿Te sientes mal? —Preguntó Sakura realmente preocupada mientras abrochaba su sostén y se subía la blusa.

—¿Qué? N-no yo solo estaba pensando… —Se rascó la nuca instintivamente con una ligera risa.

—De acuerdo, es oficial, estás raro. —Se puso de pie hasta que se acercó lo suficiente y empezar a revisarlo.

Las manos de la ninja estaban cerca del pecho del ninja empezando a emanar un brillo verde. El peliplata instintivamente tomó una de las manos de la chica, desconcertandola más.

¡Por Dios, era real!

—Sakura… —Intentó disimular. —Tu eres la que no se encuentra bien.

—¿Se me nota tanto?

—Te conozco más de lo que crees.

Un escalofrío recorrió a la kunoichi.

—Me siento culpable, por mi culpa aceleré las cosas entre Hinata y Naruto, y ya sabes lo idiota que puede ser, por eso casi muere y todo se complicó más.

—No es tu culpa que dieran cosas por hecho y se rompieran el corazón por nimiedades.

—Debí ponerme de ejemplo, con el…

—No. —Dijo finalmente con seguridad. —Sabes que no te ha roto el corazón, salvó a la aldea por ti.

—Algo así me dijo Lee, pero dudo que sea por mi…

Kakashi tragó saliva, sabía que era lo que sucedía en ese momento, pero tal vez debía evitar esa conversación.

—No dudes de los sentimientos de Sasuke Uchiha por ti.

—¿Te estás escuchando Kakashi? Sabes muy bien que nunca ha pensado en mí.

—Tal vez no es de la forma que nosotros esperamos Sakura-chan. —El mote desconcertó más a la chica que tenía años sin escucharlo. —Estoy seguro de que te ama como nadie lo hará.

La chica iba a reprocharle pero una presencia peligrosa se estaba acercando.

—Tsunade-sama a veces puede ser muy sigilosa pero hoy no… —susurró el ninja a una confundida mujer que observaba la puerta abrirse.

—¡Kakashi, idiota!

—¿Pero qué… ? —Sakura fue interrumpida

—¡Cállate, tonta!

Kakashi solo empezó a hacer memoria de lo que serían los próximos días, no sabía que volvería justo ese día, el día en que descubrió que Sakura ya no sentía lo mismo por Sasuke. Recibió el regalo en silencio.

* * *

El cómo llevó la charla meses atrás había logrado breves modificaciones no graves en el futuro. Tsunade más cooperativa con asesoría al Hokage, una Sakura un tanto huraña con él y Naruto había atrasado por algunos días el anuncio de su compromiso.

Esa noche en el bar, empezaron realmente los cambios.

—Esto debe ser un mal augurio. —Respondió Tsunade realmente confundida al recibir la bolsa de dinero de Shizune.

Naruto soltó una carcajada. —Abuela, ¿por quién habías apostado?

—Por tu boda, por supuesto, Sakura últimamente asusta a todo hombre que se le acerque. —respondió mientras tomaba nuevamente una copa de sake.

Sakura la fulminó con la mirada mientras bebía de golpe su trago de sake.

—Eso es porque Sakura y Sasuke estarán juntos al final, estoy seguro. —Naruto saltó medio mareado con su amiga y la rodeó con el brazo.

—Sakura-san, si te cansas de esperar, tal vez yo sea tu opción. —Lee se arrodilló frente a la pelirrosa.

—¡Carajo chicos! Estamos aquí por la boda de Naruto y Hinata, no para buscarme novio. —Soltó un poco molesta pero no agresiva, levantó a Lee y lo sacó a bailar. —Tú, más te vale no pisarme.

—No te ves contento. —La voz de Iruka logró atraer de vuelta a la mesa a Kakashi que observaba a Sakura y Lee luciendose en la pista improvisada.

—No me agrada ver a uno de mis alumnos infeliz. —Respondió en voz baja mientras Naruto alentaba a Hinata a unirse a sus compañeros.

—Lo dices por…

—Pareciera que Sakura se está amargando en la espera de Sasuke.

—Creo que ya lo dejó de esperar, Kakashi-sama.

—No es necesaria tanta formalidad. —Kakashi hizo un movimiento leve de mano. —Pero, yo estoy convencido de que Sasuke ama a Sakura.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —Iruka preguntó escandalizado. Kiba lo miró de reojo. —Espera, —empezó a susurrar— tu fuiste el primero en hablarle de amor a Sasuke cuando dijo que Sakura era una molestia, incluso en la guerra tuviste que defenderla. Sasuke la intentó matar y ¿ahora dices qué la ama?

—Son cosas que sé y no puedo contar, ni entrometerme.

—¡Eres tan desesperante Sexto!

—¡Iruka! —Demandó Tsunade mientras lo jalaba frente a su aprendiz. —Baila con Shizune, no puedo perder esta apuesta.

—Tsunade-sama, la llama de la juventud de Lee es más fresca que la de su discípula, mi alumno no dejará que ganen este concurso de baile.

—P-pero yo no sé bailar.

—Maldita sea, ¡Kakashi! —pero el ninja había huido al baño. —No importa, ¡Genma!

—Con gusto. —El jōnin se puso de pie y se apresuró con su colega.

Kakashi solo observó de reojo como se sorprendían por las habilidades de Sakura y Lee, descubrimiento que debieron obtener un día antes de la boda.

¿Estaba haciendo bien en esta ocasión al alejarse de Sakura desde el inicio? Tal vez así podría adelantarse en unos años y sacrificarse antes de que ella fuese elegida como contenedor. Y la tortura sería de varios años, ¿por qué el Jutsu lo hizo volver tanto en el tiempo?

No evitaría que Sarada existiera. No podía hacerle eso a la chica.

Salió del baño y casi choca con una tambaleante Sakura. La detuvo de la cadera y la chica puso su manos en el pecho de su maestro.

—Mierda Sakura, me fui al baño cinco minutos y ya estás hecha una cuba.

—No solo yo. —la mujer señaló sobre su hombro y el ninja logró observar a los demás en un estado deplorable.

Ino y Sai saliendo a tropezones del lugar, seguramente no pensaban llegar a sus casas. Lee totalmente dormido en piernas de Gai, y los demás pagando tambaleantes la cuenta.

—Me retaron con shots… —Respondió risueña mientras se separaba, se recargaba en el lavamanos y se mojaba un poco la cara.

—Sí pero tú tienes escuela de la Quinta, la Quinta bebe como espadachín de la niebla.

—Gané, es lo que cuenta.

—¿Y Naruto piensa llevar en ese estado a Hinata? Hiashi-sama lo va a matar.

—Hiashi no está. —Señaló Sakura con dificultad mientras se paraba frente a él. —Fue llamado por el señor feudal, cosas de nobles.

—Venga, te acompaño a casa.

—Debo pagar primero.

—Ryoga, pon todo a mi cuenta, igual los estragos de los demás. —Señaló Kakashi al cantinero que observaba a Shino perder la cuenta otra vez de sus monedas.

—Sí, Hokage-sama.

—Yo la llevo. —Interrumpió a Shikamaru que ya estaba por guiar a Tsunade y Shizune. —Ustedes encarguense de llegar de una pieza, que mañana tenemos trabajo.

Colocó el brazo de Sakura encima de él y caminaron por las calles de la aldea.

—Volviste a llamarme Sakura…

—¿Eh?

—Hace semanas empezaste a llamarme Sakura-chan.

—No me percaté.

—Incluso ya no te he visto tanto en el hospital…

—He estado en la oficina últimamente, no es que me vaya a herir una avalancha de papeles por sellar.

El silencio invadió por breves segundos a los miembros del equipo siete.

—¿Por qué todos insisten en que tenga una relación? Parece que están deseando que sea o con Sasuke o con quien sea.

—Tal vez por tu reciente mal humor y porque te ves siempre triste, Sakura.

—Lo que siento por Sasuke ya no es lo mismo. Me siento más lejana a él y no quiero verlo.

Rayos, hasta cambiando algunas cosas, Sakura no dejaba de sentirse igual con el tema.

—Tal vez deba darle una oportunidad a Lee…

—Tal vez no deberías hacerlo. —Sintió la mirada jade sobre él. —Después de alentarlo a bailar, si llegas a salir con él, no me voy a quitar a Gai de encima hablando de la llama de la juventud y la próxima boda, y créeme que no quiero ayudar en esa organización.

Sakura rió un poco. —Espera, detente…

—No pienso detenerme a organizar tu boda con Lee.

—No, creo que voy a…

Kakashi se detuvo de golpe y se separó un poco de Sakura.

La chica volvió a reír mientras le bajaba la máscara por completo.

—¿Pero qué…?

—Eso te pasa por no dejarme terminar la frase, iba a decir, creo que voy a darte un beso en la mejilla. —Sakura levantó la mirada y observó por primera vez el rostro de su antiguo maestro, la risa se fue, Kakashi no había hecho el intento de acomodar la máscara pese a darle tiempo de hacerlo.

—¿Así qué ahora depende de una chiquilla ebria mantener el secreto de mi rostro?

—En teoría podría llamarte hermano mayor, no eres tan grande. —la kunoichi se acercó lentamente mientras observaba los rasgos finos de su líder de equipo. —¿Por qué demonios usas máscara? Eres perfecto.

Sintió la mano de Sakura deslizarse por su mejilla, era como fuego después de todo lo que había pasado en su época.

—Atrae a más mujeres el misterio. —Respondió cuando la voz por fin logró escapar de su garganta.

—Seguro que sí. —Sakura parecía en trance y se estaba acercando cada vez más.

Kakashi se separó con un poco de brusquedad y sin nada de tacto, cargó a Sakura y saltó entre varios techos hasta dejarla enfrente de su edificio.

No subió su máscara y la depositó con suavidad en el suelo.

—Sana en casa.

—G-gracias. —Sakura avergonzada le subió la máscara y se echó a correr hasta su departamento.

El peligris se maldijo, aunque quisiera evitarlo, parecía que de alguna forma no iba a poder evitar ciertas cosas con Sakura.

* * *

La boda de Naruto Uzumaki llegó prácticamente en las mismas circunstancias. Sakura de nuevo se había roto el brazo en la misma misión, solo que en esta ocasión Naruto observó a Sakura caminando sola hacia el hospital y con varios clones hizo un aparatoso operativo para trasladarla a revisión.

Kakashi solo observó desde la lejanía sin intervenir. La kunoichi médico había sido evitada por el Sexto Hokage intencionalmente durante esas semanas, incluso cuando eran sus revisiones.

La misión de los regalos de boda había finalizado igual pero la dichosa despedida de solteros, esa sí había sido diferente.

Salió el mismo grupo de chicas que con las tradiciones de la Arena, con un caldero a recolectar dinero y la novia besando extraños. Pero Sakura se les unió más tarde.

Kakashi seguía en la oficina con Shikamaru cuando…

—Creo que los detalles de seguridad de Gaara son los adecuados. —señaló Kakashi leyendo el informe cuando escuchó por la ventana un gran alboroto femenino, una especie de tambor y campanas.

—Esas deben ser Hinata y compañía. —señaló Shikamaru mientras se asomaban por la ventana.

— _¡Idiota deja de meterle la lengua ella no es la novia!_ —la voz particular de Tsunade ahora era molesta.

—Carajo, solo le faltó meterle mano a Sakura y esto sería falta a la moral…

—Shikamaru, si nos apuramos, podremos llegar antes a la dichosa despedida.

El bar seguía cerrado y los hombres se fueron al sitio en donde también las mujeres celebraban. La noche transcurrió realmente con tranquilidad, la pelirrosa bailó con los chicos de la vez pasada, con la diferencia de que Kakashi no participó en el duelo de baile organizado por Gai; Iruka que había omitido sus comentarios por aquella noche, se había percatado de como el jōnin de cabello gris estaba evitando a su alumna.

Sakura caminó acompañada por Gaara hasta la calle que los dividía, a él a su hotel y a ella a su hogar.

Un ninja observaba desde los tejados a la kunoichi alejarse.

—No es muy propio del Hokage observar a mujeres como un acosador. —Iruka se sentó a su lado sin importarle el susto de su colega.

—Solo me aseguraba…

—¿De que no se fuera a enrollar con el Kazekage? —El maestro de la academia entrecerró los ojos y miraba al hombre con máscara.

—Que volviera sana a casa. —Terminó la frase. —Parece que alguien es más fanático de los Icha Icha que yo.

—¿Hay alguna diferencia con Sakura-chan?

—No. —Se puso de pie y bajó a la calle para caminar a su hogar.

—Entonces, ¿qué está pasando con ustedes?

Iruka bajó a la par y empezó a seguir al jōnin.

Kakashi sabía que no debía permitir que interferiera gente de la época en la que se encontraba pero también sabía que tenía que poner a raya a Iruka. El ninja se había preparado para los exámenes para ser directivo y no tenía caso desviarlo de su camino.

El peliplata giró para encontrarse con un confundido Iruka y activó el Mangekyō Sharingan.

—¿Pero cómo…?

Parecieron breves segundos, Iruka al fin despertó y se dejó caer.

—Ahora sabes lo necesario, pero no todo, encárgate de pasar las pruebas y guiar a la próxima generación.

Iruka asintió aún conmocionado, sabía que no podía hablar de lo poco que pudo mostrarle el ninja copia.

* * *

Sakura observó al halcón irse lentamente después de dar vueltas en círculos sobre la ceremonia religiosa y ella no dejaba de sonreír. Era un gesto lindo que nunca se imaginó que iba a recibir.

—Frentona. — Ino se había separado de Sai y la tomó de la mano. —No se me ha olvidado, feliz cumpleaños.

Sakura sintió algo en su puño.

—Es algo pequeño, casi me atrapas comprándolo en aquella tienda. — Ino se sonrojó un poco al recordar el día de su casi pelea por el regalo de bodas.

—Muchas gracias. — respondió Sakura mientras se acercaba para darle un abrazo y mirar la pulsera que había recibido.

Kakashi e Iruka observaban a lo lejos la escena. Al menos lo que era la misión posterior a la boda y los sucesos en los que la aldea era destruida, omitiendo la muerte de Sasuke y la desaparición de Naruto, pero no el sacrificio de Sakura y los sentimientos de Kakashi hacia ella.

Las mujeres rieron.

—Gracias Sai. — respondió Sakura. —Vamos a sentarnos. — la ninja caminó con sus compañeros en dirección a la mesa designada pero el Kazekage le llamó.

Sakura se acercó a Gaara y Kankuro.

—Me alegra verte, estuve en la mañana hablando con la Mizukage y me contó que visitó el hospital de tu proyecto, realmente estoy muy interesado en llevarlo a la aldea.

—¿De verdad? No creí que fuese a extenderse fuera de Konoha. — respondió Sakura aún presa de la sorpresa.

Una ovación los interrumpió, los novios estaban entrando.

—Siéntate con nosotros, así podremos hablar mejor.

Sakura asintió mientras acompañaba a los de la arena bajo la mirada vigilante del Hokage.

* * *

Sakura volvió a la mesa con sus compañeros para explicar los motivos por los que ha pasado su tiempo en la mesa de Gaara.

—¿Bailas preciosa?

Las palabras de Genma la tomaron por sorpresa.

—Lo siento, pero la dama ya le prometió al Hokage ser su compañero en la pista. — la voz de Kakashi se escuchó a espaldas del ninja, quien sólo sonrió y se hizo a un lado.

—Ni hablar, tendré que bailar con otra lindura de la mesa. — Genma jaló a Tenten a la pista.

Sakura se puso de pie y acompañó al ninja a la pista.

—Gracias.

—¿De qué?

—Por salvarme de las manos de Genma, sin el Kazekage ayer y hoy por ti, estaría a merced del ninja más mujeriego de la aldea. —Respondió la mujer mientras seguía a Kakashi. —Después de ti, claro está.

—¿Yo soy un mujeriego?

—Dijiste que la máscara era para atraer chicas…

—Y eso me hace un mujeriego, interesante lógica Sakura-chan.

La ninja médico se quiso golpear internamente.

—O un asexual. No te he visto tomando de la tira gratuita de preservativos en el hospital.

Kakashi no pudo evitar reír.

—Existen las farmacias Sakura, además, no creo que sea un tema apropiado con tu maestro.

—Lo es cuando tú mano está prácticamente en mi trasero, sensei.

Maldita costumbre. Subió la mano de inmediato.

—Pensé que era tu cadera, ¿cuándo creciste tanto?

—Traigo tacones muy bajos costos para que digas eso. —Lo miró intentando ser reprobatoria pero no pudo, no sabía porque.

—Sakura-chan, baila conmigo después. —interrumpió Naruto mientras bailaba con su esposa a lado de su maestro.

* * *

—Listo. —Kiba devolvió la cámara de Sai después de la foto del equipo siete, en esta ocasión sin hacer nada extraño.

—Sakura-chan, prométeme que te vas a divertir hoy. —Exclamó el rubio. —Es tu cumpleaños.

—Lo haré. —Respondió con el mismo entusiasmo.

—Sensei, si se quiere ir, la detienes y te la llevas a beber. — pidió Naruto antes de alejarse y acompañar a Hinata en otra foto que le pidieron.

—Senpai, tampoco se te ocurra irte. —Yamato iba a decir algo más pero una emocionada Anko lo llevó con un grupo de chicas. Sai sonrió mientras Ino lo llevaba al mismo sitio para que tomara otra foto.

—Debería hacerle caso a Naruto y evitar que huyas. —Habló Kakashi mientras le ofrecía el brazo.

La mujer con ojos de jade dudó un poco, pero tomó a su maestro del brazo.

—Iré a Sunagakure una temporada, si estás de acuerdo, están interesados en mi proyecto. —Habló finalmente.

—Suena como una gran experiencia. —Afirmó mientras se alejaban de la fiesta y se dirigían al muelle. —Has recibido buenas noticias en tu cumpleaños.

—Sí, eso creo…

—¿Qué dijo Sasuke?

Sakura giró a verlo mientras se sentaba en el muelle.

—Felicidades. —Sacó la nota. —No es bueno con las palabras ya sea de manera oral o escrita, supongo que puede usarse con doble fin, para felicitar a Naruto y a mi, muy práctico.

Las dudas que tuvo en el pasado en ese mismo momento, ya estaban aclaradas, Sasuke pretendía volver pronto. No pudo evitar añorar el primer beso que debieron darse, las caricias que no sucedieron después de la despedida de solteros.

—He sido el hombre más envidiado de la fiesta por bailar con una de las mujeres más bellas de la aldea.

—¿Hablas en serio? Yo fui aniquilada con la mirada por varias mujeres por bailar contigo y el Kazekage, incluso hubo quien me miró mal por bailar con Chōjūrō.

—Sakura… es el candidato favorito para ocupar el cargo de Rokudaime Mizukage.

—Oh.

—Feliz cumpleaños Sakura. —Hizo una seña para que la pelirrosa se sentara a su lado.

La chica obedeció sin objetar, intrigada por su maestro. De repente sintió como la tirana un poco para atrás mientras acomodaba su cabello y sintió algo en su cuello. La chica siguió con los dedos la cadena en una especie de ruta hasta que encontró un hermoso cerezo de piedra rosada.

—Aún lo recuerdas…

—Yo te di unos pendientes similares cuando aprobaste el examen jōnin.

Sakura esta vez no se lanzó efusivamente como la esperaba, solamente se acercó un poco más y giró hasta sentarse en sus piernas y darle un abrazo un poco más íntimo.

Sintió su respiración en su pecho.

—¿Por qué me siento así contigo? —Soltó después de un suspiro. —De repente me siento tan lejana de ti, luego estoy furiosa y en este momento no deseo estar en otro lugar más que contigo.

—Le tienes cariño a los viejos.

—No digas eso. —Se separó un poco y levantó la mirada. —No eres tan mayor.

Las manos de Sakura se deslizaron con lentitud hacia la máscara nuevamente, como si esperara que le permitiera hacerlo. Su rostro se estaba acercando peligrosamente al de Kakashi, pero la detuvo sutilmente.

—No podemos cruzar esa línea entre maestro y alumna, Sakura, hay un consejo, hay normas…

—¿Acaso no te gusto?

—No es eso. —Sintió como la mujer se levantaba de sus piernas y se alejaba para ponerse sus zapatos. —Eres muy linda, para mi eres la más linda de toda la aldea, pero es en serio lo que digo del consejo, soy demasiado mayor para ti, nunca lo permitirían y con honestidad, sería raro traspasar la línea de compañeros.

—Lo siento, no pensaba en algo así, no románticamente, solo quería saber si…

—No es bueno experimentar así, Sakura, yo no soy el que va a sacar a Sasuke de tu corazón, un clavo no saca a otro clavo.

Con todo el dolor de su alma, Kakashi se puso de pie, también se puso sus sandalias y caminó junto a la mujer de cabellos rosados de vuelta a la fiesta.

* * *

 _ **Un mes después**_

—No puede ser… —Sakura observaba a Sasuke Uchiha mientras ingresaba a la oficina del Hokage.

—Sé que esperabas la autorización para partir a Sunagakure, pero surgió una situación de emergencia. —Habló Shikamaru.

—Te pareces a la princesa. —Soltó Sasuke con la misma voz neutral de siempre.

—Y necesitas apoyo al ser una misión tan delicada que involucra a la nobleza. —Terminó de rematar el Rokudaime Hokage.

—Entiendo, partiremos en cuanto nos lo ordenen. —Sakura tomó el pergamino con las especificaciones y lo enrolló con rapidez antes de meterlo a su mochila.

—Sakura. —El pelinegro le hizo mirarla. —Tenemos que estudiar los perfiles que vamos a cubrir, podríamos ir de una vez con los ancianos.

La chica asintió y siguió al dueño del Sharingan.

La puerta se cerró y Kakashi no pudo evitar bufar.

—No se veía nada feliz con la idea, ni tú tampoco.

—Sakura se empeña en querer odiarlo y sustituirlo con el primer candidato que se le presente.

—¿Así seas tú o Gaara?

—Así sea yo…

—¡Qué complicada situación!

Kakashi suspiró mientras se masajeaba la frente.

—Se va a poner peor en cuanto Naruto…

—¡Kakashi-sensei! ¿Por qué no me incluiste en la misión? —Naruto abrió la puerta de golpe.

* * *

Sakura estaba saliendo un una bolsa de hielos enorme, con cabellera larga y rubia después del doloroso tratamiento que le hicieron pasar en el departamento de infiltración de ANBU.

—Es en serio, te ves muy hermosa.

Sasuke iba siguiéndola de cerca, igual ya con el cabello largo.

—¿Quiere hacerme caso alguno de los dos? —Naruto fue el último en salir del edificio. —No entiendo porque se están apresurando tanto, la misión empieza dentro de dos días, esta misión es muy riesgosa y por no decir, que te vas a entregar ante un posible asesino serial y violador.

—Si lo dices así se escucha terrible, pero escucha. —Sakura se detuvo y giró para encarar a sus compañeros, él —señaló a Sasuke— no está casado, tú sí y tú mujer está embarazada.

—Sakura, sé que el entrenamiento jōnin nos preparó para esto y sabes que en dado caso yo…

—Ni lo insinues, idiota. No es correcto, no en tu estatus. —Interrumpió Sasuke.

—Es mejor que seamos nosotros, somos compañeros de equipo, debemos recordar como trabajábamos en equipo en el pasado. —Concluyó Sakura tranquilamente.

—¿Pero estamos bien? —Preguntó el rubio. —Como equipo, hemos hecho las paces todos, ¿cierto?

—Dejemoslo en tregua. —Se adelantó a hablar la kunoichi.

—No, tiene que jurar ante el equipo siete que te va a proteger. —Naruto también era oportuno para detener sermones. —Sakura, sabes que debemos confiar en el equipo y ya es justo que Sasuke no te haga sufrir…

—Oye Naruto, yo no la…

—Van a estar bien Naruto. —Kakashi se acercó caminando con tranquilidad frente a ellos. —Estoy seguro de que van a salir intactos de esto, porque el arma más poderosa que tienen es el amor.

Sakura se quedó muda y roja de la impresión, mientras Naruto festejaba las palabras de su maestro y Sasuke lo observaba con cierta incredulidad.

* * *

Kakashi no podía dormir, sabía que en las próximas horas la ninja médico estaría en el aprieto más grande de la misión. Decidió adelantarse, hizo su Jutsu de invocación y llamó a Akino.

—Lleva este mensaje a Sasuke Uchiha: 30°N 75°E de su ubicación posible fosa, tomen precauciones y eviten enfrentamiento directo. Se discreto.

—Seguro, no te preocupes. —El perro salió a toda velocidad, no por nada había elegido a uno de los ninken más rápidos.

Volvió a hacer una invocación, está vez a Pakkun.

—Llama al escuadrón ANBU de inmediato, no te vayas, te necesito aquí por si tenemos que llamar a la Quinta.

* * *

Ahora la misión se había complicado más, Sakura había sido drogada, Sasuke había resultado herido al llegar al cementerio de Togikawura y varios jōnin habían sido envenenados antes de derrotar al psicópata.

Tsunade fue convocada para ayudar en el hospital tanto con los heridos como con la identificación de cadáveres.

—Sakura estará bien, le dimos un sintetizador de la droga y en poco tiempo su organismo habrá depurado todo rastro. —Anunció Ino a los miembros del equipo siete.

—¿Y Sasuke? —Naruto no pudo evitar preocuparse por su amigo.

—Está un poco delicado, la herida fue grave y estuvo en cirugía, pero estará bien.

Kakashi se encontraba en la incertidumbre, había irrumpido a tiempo contra el asesino pero desconocía que había pasado entre sus alumnos. Así que sin decir más, el peliplata se separó de la comitiva y fue a la habitación 14.

Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando escuchó voces en el interior.

— _Si no hubiera sido por ti, estaría muerta._

— _No es así, te encargaste bien de esos depravados. Lo importante es que estás bien._

— _Sasuke, yo quiero disculparme contigo._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Por lo que te dije drogada, no debí._

— _Entiendo, me encargué de romper muchas cosas y lamento haberte lastimado._

— _Lo sé…_

— _Tenemos un asunto pendiente, y de verdad ansio poder salir a solas contigo._

Tsunade apareció por el elevador provocando que el ninja copia se alejara de la puerta. La mujer arqueó la ceja.

—Iba a entrar pero se encuentran limando asperezas.

—Creo que tú preocupación es que no la asesine cuando le de la espalda.

—Realmente no, esa no es mi preocupación.

La rubia suspiró.

—Tampoco llegaron a las últimas consecuencias, Kakashi, Sakura se desmayó en cuanto la dejó en su habitación. Prácticamente se bebió toda la copa gracias a la aparición nada discreta de tu ninken.

—Akino tuvo que burlar a algunos guardias y morder a otros, me explicó que no le quedó de otra.

—Y tu alumna casi pierde la confianza de los captores y por eso tuvo que beber esa enorme cantidad de droga. Aunque… aún no me explicó, ¿cómo supiste en donde había enterrado los cuerpos.

—Tengo un mensaje que darle, pero no aquí.

La Quinta le hizo una seña para ir a su oficina.

—¿Qué clase de mensaje?

—De usted misma, Tsunade-sama.

 _ **Continuará**_.

Yo!

¿Aún me recuerdan? Anuncié en varias redes que iba a demorar pero creo que exageré un poco con la pausa que hice de la historia para centrarme en salud y proyectos (fallidos). Espero no me asesinen por la demora y que no haya sido tan tedioso leer este capítulo, que en apariencia parece ser todo un flashback pero si me hicieron caso y re leyeron, las acciones de Kakashi están cambiando ciertos eventos.

Espero que todos estén bien.

De corazón espero que aún me recuerden… y pues se viene el regreso de fragmentos interesantes. ¡Qué nervios!

En fin, a responder:

Rahzel Everlasting: muchas gracias por pasar a leerme, realmente yo estoy en contra de Sakura dando un retroceso en todo lo que avanzó para superar sus demonios, aunque todo puede pasar en estos viajes en el tiempo.

Sky 1997: Oh, puedo revivir a Sasuke, regresar a Naruto y sanar a Sakura, y no solo eso, puedo complicar las cosas aún más muajajaja. Kakashi va a triunfar pero primero tiene que entender que algunas cosas no van a cambiar y otras sí, que todo tiene consecuencias.

Flemy Speeddraw: Te pido una disculpa por tantos meses de espera y jugar con tu corazón de golpe, sé que hice un cagadero en el capítulo pasado y no tengo perdón de Diosito. Con respecto a tus preguntas, las dos cosas, va a intentar varias cosas, ya lo verás.

Nessio: Vaya, te pusiste al corriente y yo dejando esto a medio camino, perdóname. Aunque me percaté de algunos dedazos tremendos de nombres, ya estoy de vuelta con varias cosas que les van a hacer yoyo los calzones.

* * *

Recuerden que mi página de Facebook y mis perfiles Wattpad/FanFiction tienen el mismo nombre de usuario y estaré subiendo mis actualizaciones.

Nos leemos pronto.


	12. XII

Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. El argumento es parte de mi cabecita loca.

ADVERTENCIA: Les recomiendo leer nuevamente los primeros episodios porque esto va a ser como un dejá vu.

Recuerden que solamente escribo en Fanfiction y Wattpad, cualquier otro sitio con ésta historia, está plagiando.

* * *

Resúmen del último episodio:

— _Si no hubiera sido por ti, estaría muerta._

— _No es así, te encargaste bien de esos depravados. Lo importante es que estás bien._

— _Sasuke, yo quiero disculparme contigo._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Por lo que te dije drogada, no debí._

— _Entiendo, me encargué de romper muchas cosas y lamento haberte lastimado._

— _Lo sé…_

— _Tenemos un asunto pendiente, y de verdad ansío poder salir a solas contigo._

 _Tsunade apareció por el elevador provocando que el ninja copia se alejara de la puerta. La mujer arqueó la ceja._

— _Iba a entrar pero se encuentran limando asperezas._

— _Creo que tú preocupación es que no la asesine cuando le de la espalda._

— _Realmente no, esa no es mi preocupación._

 _La rubia suspiró._

— _Tampoco llegaron a las últimas consecuencias, Kakashi, Sakura se desmayó en cuanto la dejó en su habitación. Prácticamente se bebió toda la copa gracias a la aparición nada discreta de tu ninken._

— _Akino tuvo que burlar a algunos guardias y morder a otros, me explicó que no le quedó de otra._

— _Y tu alumna casi pierde la confianza de los captores y por eso tuvo que beber esa enorme cantidad de droga. Aunque… aún no me explicó, ¿cómo supiste en donde había enterrado los cuerpos._

— _Tengo un mensaje que darle, pero no aquí._

 _La Quinta le hizo una seña para ir a su oficina._

— _¿Qué clase de mensaje?_

— _De usted misma, Tsunade-sama._

* * *

 **Quiero salvarte**

 **Por GeishaPax**

 **XII**

—Esta es una maldita locura. —Tsunade por fin habló en cuanto llegaron a una de las habitaciones.

—No lo es, solo que no sabía que volvería tanto tiempo.

—¿Quién sabe? —interrogó la mujer al cerrar la puerta.

—Iruka, solamente usted y él.

La rubia asintió ante la confirmación del hombre.

—Solamente me queda buscar este maldito Jigentōjutsu Fuhen Bunri para entenderlo antes de tiempo… Dios, tienes el Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno. Todavía no lo asimilo, ¿Sasuke murió?, ¿Naruto posiblemente muerto? Y Sakura muriendo como vegetal.

—No puedo intervenir directamente en los hechos, lo ideal es que yo no esté en su vida, o no en el aspecto que vio, Sakura hubiese estado al cien en la pelea si no hubiese significado una distracción para que se lesionara y…

—Kakashi. —Lo interrumpió— Sabes muy bien que con o sin tu intervención, Sakura no desea estar con Sasuke, lo ha evitado…

—No voy a detener que exista su hija…

—Tal vez deberías.

—No. —Aclaró su garganta antes de seguir. —Suena estúpido, pero, quiero a esa niña y me alegra con su grupo de amigos.

—No puedo hacer nada en esto, ahora soy tu cómplice. —Tsunade lo observaba con un poco de tristeza. —Pero no pienso dejar que el equipo siete muera, así que encárgate de entrenar bien a tu sucesor y yo de que Sakura no asesine a Sasuke.

* * *

 _ **Días después…**_

Era de noche y su mente le decía que no debía estar en ese momento en ese techo, pero una cosa muy diferente era lo que su corazón le estaba guiando a hacer.

—Esto es pésimo. —Iruka a su lado no sé atrevió a dejarlo solo. —Entiendo que no son unos niños pero no es agradable está cerca de "ese" tipo de situaciones.

Kakashi no dijo nada pero entendía el punto. En otra circunstancia, estarían quedando como unos malditos depravados rondando por los techos, siguiendo a Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura a un bar, luego a la ojiverde y el Uchiha por un callejón que no era hacía la casa de ninguno.

Los dos ninjas más experimentados sabían a qué zona dirigía ese callejón. Y por supuesto que no era grato —mucho menos para Kakashi— saber que iban rumbo a un hotel.

—¿Por qué accedió Sakura de todos modos?

El Hokage apenas y desvío la mirada a su compañero.

—Algo dijo en esa misión, algo que dio esperanzas a Sasuke… Será mejor irnos.

Iruka no dijo nada, habían desaparecido por la entrada de la recepción.

* * *

Sin ánimo, sin apetito y sobre todo, sin sueño. El Rokudaime Hokage entró a su solitaria casa, no encendió las luces, solamente se quitó las sandalias y subió mecánicamente a su habitación.

Se dejó caer pesadamente a la cama y no hizo ningún movimiento más…

Hasta que el timbre de su casa empezó a sonar.

Se puso una almohada en la cabeza hasta que se percató de algo. Era ella, Sakura, su fragancia mezclada entre licor, jabón barato y un espantoso olor de Sasuke Uchiha.

¿Qué hacía ahí?

No tenía humor de destrozar más lo poco que quedaba de su ya muy herido corazón cuando el ruido de su ventana al abrirse le hizo sentarse en automático.

—¿Por qué me evitas, Kakashi-sensei? —La chica con aspecto lloroso entró de un saltito al ver al hombre congelado en su sitio.

—Estoy en mi casa, no te estoy…

—¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo que he estado sintiendo por ti durante semanas? —lo interrumpió. —Se que no es correcto pero pasó y, —empezó a llorar —al estar con el hombre que siempre creí amar, no hubo esa magia, fue como romper un ídolo de golpe.

—Hueles a él. —Soltó sin darse cuenta.

—Y desearía no oler a él. —Se acercó al peliplata y se agachó frente a él. —Estoy enamorada de ti.

—Lo sé.

—Y me mata no ser correspondida.

—Lo sé.

Sakura se puso de pie, estuvo a punto de irse cuando sintió los brazos de Kakashi rodeándola por completo.

—Fui tu maestro, te vi pasar de niña a mujer, tu primer período fue en nuestras primeras misiones… Dios Sakura, tuve que ir a conseguir toallas sanitarias para ti. —La abrazó con más fuerza. —No debimos pasar esa delgada línea de maestro-alumno, es doloroso saber que tuviste relaciones. Y que no es bien visto un hombre mayor tras una chica catorce años más joven.

—Perdón. — Solo atinó a decir eso la chica para evitar las lágrimas.

—Por más que me alejo, más te atraigo.

—No me dejes…

* * *

Kakashi estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana de su oficina como Hokage. Era noche de tormenta y estaba realmente cansado.

Se le estaban acabando las soluciones.

En esta ocasión, había evitado ir al hospital a sermones a Sakura.

—¿Cuántas veces te tengo que ver morir?

Había sido un desastre, ya había vuelto tres veces en el bucle de tiempo. La primera vez, la ninja médico no se casó con Sasuke, aunque si tuvo a la pequeña Sarada, todo iba bien hasta que fue el ataque de la aldea, evitaron el sellado en ella pero al no tener un contenedor, el tal Kawaki soltó al monstruo y en una escena sacada de una especie de mala jugada al pasado. Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto fueron atravesados por una garra de semejante ser.

En otro bucle, Sakura jamás tuvo nada romántico ni acercamiento a Kakashi, fue la fiel y abnegada Sakura Uchiha hasta que fue asesinada en una explosión en la misma pelea.

En el tercer y último bucle aunque se arriesgó desde el inicio al no estar con ella y evitó que Sarada naciera, la kunoichi falleció antes.

Shikamaru encontró a su jefe divagando en la ventana, llevaba varios minutos desde que ingresó pero el Hokage se veía totalmente ido.

—Debe ser algo muy importante, o no estarías con la guardia tan baja.

—Solamente me quedé sin respuestas a un asunto personal y a teorías locas de mi cabeza. —respondió el ninja.

—Soy tu asesor, se supone que también soy estratega aunque no esté confirmado. —el joven Nara intentó romper el hielo.

—Supongamos que evito que muera alguien, tengo la capacidad de retroceso las veces que sean necesarias, pero por más que lo hago, otra fuerza, otra acción nueva, algo asesina a esa persona, ¿Qué hice mal?

Shikamaru se desconcertó ante el planteamiento del Rokudaime, aunque empezaba a sospechar algo, prefirió no indagar más de lo debido y buscó la mejor respuesta.

—Es el destino, es lo inevitable, tal vez no debes cambiar algo o tal vez debas cambiar todo desde el inicio, es posible que no altere el resultado final pero, tal vez haya algo más adelante del final. Hablar sobre el espacio-tiempo Jones algo que suela hacer con frecuencia, pero ¿Acaso es la duda sobre algún jutsu?

Kakashi asintió y le mostró el ojo normal, apareciendo de golpe el Sharingan.

—¿Pero cómo es esto posible?

—Seguro algo de lo que pasó con Obito al final me afectó. —Mintió. —Tengo problemas con la visión espacial.

—¿Quién sabe de esto? Kakashi, esto puede ser peligroso.

—Nadie y prefiero mantener en secreto esto.

—¿Está habilidad te permite viajar en el tiempo? —la pregunta de Shikamaru más bien era una afirmación. —Puede ser muy peligroso Kakashi, cambiar una pequeña cosa, como pisar una hoja o lo que sea, puede alterar todo.

—Me diste la respuesta Shikamaru, gracias.

* * *

El peliplata no evitó el beso de Sakura, en cuanto acabó la charla con Shikamaru corrió al hospital y dejó que sucediera las cosas tal como en el pasado.

La siguió viendo a escondidas, estuvo con ella previo a la boda de Naruto, la mandó a la misión, dejó que fuese drogada, que casi muriera, que al despertar se supiera el embarazo provocado por la misión con Sasuke.

Todo siguió normal hasta que fue el examen Chūnin de la generación entrante. Pasados los incidentes y un breve periodo de entrenamiento entre Sasuke y el equipo de Konohamaru —este de incapacidad por heridas en una misión—, Sakura firmó el divorcio y empezó a darse una oportunidad real con Kakashi. Todo marchaba bien, una futura boda del Rokudaime Hokage con la nueva princesa de las babosas se dió, todo iba bien hasta que…

Prácticamente faltaba menos de un año para el ataque de los Ōtsutsuki con ayuda de aquella organización secreta. Habían avanzado en los jutsus, en la investigaciones, y aunque no estaban tan a ciegas, estaban aún muy retrasados.

Naruto estaba perfeccionando a la par que Sasuke técnicas para moverse más rápido que el Cuarto Hokage. Kakashi se encontraba entrenando con Sarada cuando un mensaje de emergencia llegó. Sakura se encontraba en la prisión revisando un extraño virus que estaba enfermando a la población cuando hubo un motín. Ahora varios ninjas del hospital eran rehenes.

Lo que no esperaban es que la ojiverde se convirtiera en víctima.

—Kakashi, la situación es crítica, varios jōnin han intentado acceder pero la enfermería sigue bien protegida. —Sai se acercaba al hombre que caminaba a las puertas de la prisión.

—¿Se sabe que está ocurriendo en el interior? —Cuestionó el peliplata.

—Miembros de los Hyūga confirmaron que hay varios ninjas siendo apuntados directamente con armas.

—¿Y el equipo médico?

—Inconscientes.

Eso explicaba la nula actividad de Sakura por intentar salir.

—Algo hicieron con los médicos, no sabemos que es, alguna clase de jutsu… sospechamos que es algo similar a la transferencia de mentes del Clan Yamanaka. —Explicó Sai —Ino está intentando ingresar a la mente de alguien en el interior de la prisión, pero no ha conseguido aplicar el jutsu. Incluso ha intentado comunicarse vía telepática con Sakura pero no hay respuesta… es como si no estuviera aquí.

—Pero sabemos que está viva, su chakra sigue presente. —Kakashi estaba digiriendo la información y procesándola para comunicarse con Naruto. —Debería entrar…

—Claro, ¡Cómo no pensamos en eso! —Exclamó Ino con evidente sarcasmo y molestia. Se acercó a paso veloz.

—Oye, tranquila… —Sai estaba por conciliar el carácter de su esposa cuando fue detenido por la rubia.

—No sé cómo planeas entrar a una prisión totalmente protegida para evitar la salida, mi deber es evitar que vayas a hacer una estupidez sin asesoría de Shikamaru. —La mujer observó la gran muralla del portón principal.

—No han dicho sus demandas, estoy casi seguro que desean algo…

—O no desean nada, hay asesinos dentro. —Interrumpió el pintor.

—La mejor opción es que, confíen en su viejo Hokage, la prisión está protegida para evitar una fuga desde el interior, pero nadie ha intentado entrar.

* * *

—¡No nos interesa liberar a nadie! —Gritó un reo a la puerta. —¡Ustedes metieron con sus médicos de mierda esta porquería! ¡Ustedes arreglenlo! ¡Estábamos bien hasta que vinieron a vacunar la semana pasada!

—No deberían culpar a los médicos voluntarios. —Los siete presos giraron para toparse con la voz del ninja copia.

—¿Cómo…?

—Será mejor que hagan reaccionar a los médicos, porque solamente la líder de investigación, —Señaló a una Sakura en el suelo. —podrá ayudarlos.

—¡Nos está matando ésta prisión! ¡Queremos salir!

 _ **Continuará**_.

Yo!

¿Aún me recuerdan? Anuncié en varias redes que iba a demorar pero creo que exageré un poco con la pausa que hice de la historia para centrarme en salud y proyectos (fallidos). Espero no me linchen por la demora y que no haya sido tan tedioso leer este capítulo, que en apariencia parece ser todo un flashback pero si me hicieron caso y re leyeron, las acciones de Kakashi están cambiando ciertos eventos.

Espero que todos estén bien.

De corazón espero que aún me recuerden… y pues se viene el regreso de fragmentos interesantes. ¡Qué nervios!

En fin, a responder:

Rahzel Everlasting: muchas gracias por pasar a leerme, realmente yo estoy en contra de Sakura dando un retroceso en todo lo que avanzó para superar sus demonios, aunque todo puede pasar en estos viajes en el tiempo.

Jawi.1997: Oh, puedo revivir a Sasuke, regresar a Naruto y sanar a Sakura, y no solo eso, puedo complicar las cosas aún más muajajaja. Kakashi va a triunfar pero primero tiene que entender que algunas cosas no van a cambiar y otras sí, que todo tiene consecuencias.

Flemy Speeddraw: Te pido una disculpa por tantos meses de espera y jugar con tu corazón de golpe, sé que hice un cagadero en el capítulo pasado y no tengo perdón de Diosito. Con respecto a tus preguntas, las dos cosas, va a intentar varias cosas, ya lo verás.

Nessio: Vaya, te pusiste al corriente y yo dejando esto a medio camino, perdóname. Aunque me percaté de algunos dedazos tremendos de nombres, ya estoy de vuelta con varias cosas que les van a hacer yoyo los calzones.

* * *

Recuerden que mi página de Facebook y mis perfiles Wattpad/FanFiction tienen el mismo nombre de usuario y estaré subiendo mis actualizaciones.

Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
